The Legend Continues
by AdriBlack1
Summary: Next Generation: Albus and Rose are heading off to Hogwarts with their family and they meet the Malfoys, who turn out to be unlikely friends for some. This is their life at Hogwarts. Told mainly from Rose and Scorpius' p.o.v. DISCAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD; IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING
1. The Hogwarts Express

_**A/N: This story takes place after Rose and Albus board the Hogwarts Express and it just having left King's Cross. This is in Third-Person omniscient; not in a certain person's point of view **__**but**__** it knows the thoughts of all characters. Thank you, please enjoy**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the magical world of Harry Potter; meaning all characters and places belong to her. I own only the plot and O/C's.**_

Ch.1- The Hogwarts Express

Albus and Rose looked around cautiously, as they hesitantly took a few steps forward. They were looking for an empty compartment, not entirely sure whether they should sit with their family. _As if we'd even be able to fit!_ Rose thought. They continued their quest for a compartment when Rose saw the overflowing one with the other six members of the Weasley/Potter clan. This was deemed as such, being that when Teddy and Victoire had taken it upon themselves to use a Permanent Sticking charm to leave a gold plaque on the glass door with the words "Weasley-Potter-Lupin Compartment". Teddy said it was because the little old witch who sells food told him his father, when he was in school, and Harry sat in the exact same compartment every year they rode the train.

Rose looked expectantly at Al, who just shrugged, 'Let's keep looking, if not we'll come back and squeeze in like sardines.'

Rose gave a shaky laugh. Three compartments down, she spotted one with only two people sitting beside one two people sitting beside one another, a blonde girl and a slightly familiar blonde boy. From what she could see, the girl's pale blonde hair was mid-length between her shoulders and straight with pale bangs swept across her forehead. The boy's hair was short as if he just got a haircut. Rose had never seen this boy before, but she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. _Well whatever it is, I'm about to find out_.

'Shall we try this one? I think it's the emptiest one we'll find,' she asked.

'I guess, maybe they're nice. They don't look any older than us,' Albus replied, sliding the door open.

_Here goes nothing..._

…_**. **_

Scorpius Malfoy was stuck in a compartment with his cousin. _Well it's not all that bad, Ads isn't too bad_. Here's the story of his cousin Adysen. She went to live with the Malfoys when she was four because her mother, Daphne Greengrass, had been an Auror and was killed. The Aurors had gone on a mission to Albania and she had been viciously attacked by a manticore.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_It was a cool, breezy day. The sun was shining brightly down on a man and boy, both with pale blonde hair, peals of laughter ringing throughout the fields of property surrounding Malfoy Manor. They were_ _in the Manor's backyard, the man teaching the boy how to ride a toy broomstick._

_'Draco! Scorpius! Put those ruddy brooms away and come in for lunch! I'm not going to tell you again!' a woman named, Astoria, yelled._

_The man, Draco, who could only have been the boy's father, lifter Scorpius onto his shoulder and he giggled at the distance between his tiny feet and the ground. Draco put both brooms in the shed and they walked into the kitchen. Astoria had just served lunch when distant knocking was heard from the entrance hall. Draco excused himself and went to answer the door._

_'Astoria, will you please join me in the drawing room, please?' Draco asked, sticking his head back into the kitchen._

_Astoria stood up and followed Draco, ruffling Scorpius' hair on the way out. He quickly stood up and ran to the door, pressing his ear to it._

_'Mr. Potter, pleasure to see you again. May I ask why you are here?' He heard Astoria say._

_'Please Astoria, call me Harry' a voice, the young blonde assumed was Mr. Harry Potter, said._

_'Alright Potter, why are you here? I don't mean to be rude, but I was enjoying a pleasant lunch with my son,' Draco replied._

_'How is little Scorpius? I believe he's the same age as my youngest son, Albus,' Harry asked._

_'He's been doing well. Draco's been teaching him to ride a broomstick. Now Mr. Potter, what do we owe this pleasure of your visit?' Astoria said kindly._

_Harry sighed, 'Well as I'm sure you know, several of my Aurors had gone to Albania on search for rogue Death Eaters last week. Your sister, Daphne had, being one of my more experienced colleagues, insisted on heading the mission. There had been an attack by a manticore while she was on watch last night. We were immediately notified of the attack but we didn't get to her on time, she died a couple of hours ago. I'm so very sorry.' _

_Scorpius pushed the kitchen door open a crack and peered through at his parents and Mr. Potter._

'_D-d-did she s-s-suffer m-much?' He heard his mother ask, sniffling._

_Harry looked down, 'No, I did everything in my power to make it as peaceful for her as possible. We may not have gotten along well at school, but she was one of my Aurors, and I had grown very fond of her.'_

_Draco put his arm around his wife, 'Thank you very much, Potter, for letting us know. Is there anything else you needed?'_

_Harry shuffled his feet a bit, 'Actually, I need to talk to you about Daphne's will. Did you know Daphne has a daughter the same age as Scorpius?'_

_Astoria gasped, 'She does?! Why didn't she tell me?'_

'_I don't know why she hadn't mentioned it to you before. Her name is Adysen Marie Greengrass. She just turned four last month; her birthday is the 25__th__ of June. As I was about to say, Daphne left her daughter to you two. It states in her will that she wishes for you two to take custody of her, unless you wish her to be put up for adoption.' _

'_No! I could never allow that to happen to Daphne's daughter! And Draco Malfoy you will agree to whatever I say because Merlin help you if you refuse!' Astoria shouted._

'_I wasn't going to, darling,' Draco said quietly._

_Harry chuckled a bit, 'So, you two agree to take custody of little Miss Greengrass?' They both nodded 'Alright then. Would you all like to accompany me to the Ministry? She's currently in custody of Hermione Weasley, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, waiting for me to arrive with your decision.' Once again they nodded._

_Harry turned towards the kitchen door, with a knowing glint in his eye, 'Oh and I believe Scorpius would like to join us, wouldn't you Scorpius?'_

_The boy gasped as his parents turned to the door, and they saw the blush creep up his cheeks as he stepped through the door._

_Astoria knelt beside her son, 'Would you like to join us Scorpy to meet your cousin?' His head eagerly bobbed up and down._

_She scooped him into her arms, turning to Harry 'Alright the, Mr. Potter, please lead the way.'_

'_For the last time Astoria, PLEASE, call me Harry!' He sighed exasperatedly._

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Since then, she'd been living with them; she was like Scorpius' little sister. Technically, she is considering Draco Malfoy legally adopted her and changed her name to Adysen Greengrass-Malfoy.

As they sat in the compartment, he heard the door slowly slide open and saw two people at the entrance, a boy and a girl. The boy had messy black hair and green eyes; he looked like Harry Potter's kid but he was not entirely sure it was him. His mouth almost literally dropped open when he saw the girl with the black-haired boy; she had to have been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had auburn ringlets that were kind of bushy but went halfway down her back and deep blue eyes. _She's a pureblood; I mean she has to be! I know every other pureblood family besides the Weasleys. I know for a fact she's __way__ too gorgeous to be related to those people._

'Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full,' the boy asked Adysen, sitting next to Scorpius, by the window.

'Umm…sure, I don't mind,' she glanced at him nervously.

'Great! I'm Albus, Albus Severus Potter' he said proudly.

_I knew he was Harry Potter's kid; imagine if my first friend ends up being a bloody Potter, although it's better than a Weasley._

'This is my cousin, Rose Nymphadora Weasley,' Albus continued.

She blushed, turning a bright red, 'Did you _have_ to say my middle name Al?'

He waved his hand at her, 'Of course, Rose! We were named after brilliant war heroes! Why wouldn't we be proud to tell others?' She muttered something unintelligible.

Scorpius' mind was reeling at this information. _She's a Weasley?! A freaking Weasley! The best looking girl I've seen here, and she's a dirty blood traitor! Dammit! _

Ads looked around uneasily, 'Nice to meet you both. I'm Adysen Marie Greengrass-'Scorpius cleared his throat vehemently and her eyes narrowed slightly, 'Just Greengrass. This is my cousin, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.'

'Did you say Scorpius _Malfoy_?!' Rose screeched, going slightly pale.

'Think my name's funny, do you, Weasley?' he sneered.

Rose flushed with anger but before she had a chance to speak Albus said, 'No, no, no, no, no! She didn't mean anything by it, did you Rosie?'

…_**.**_

_I HATE WHEN HE CALLS ME THAT! FIRST, HE SAYS MY MIDDLE NAME, NOW HE CALLS ME ROSIE! WHAT IF I CALLED HIM ALBIE?! STINKING GIT! _

She shook my head but nearly hissed at him, 'Don't call me Rosie. Ever. Again.'

He shrunk back in his seat and looked out the window. Rose looked down at her hands but when she glanced up, her gaze was met by a pair of stormy grey eyes. She immediately looked down again, feeling his eyes burn holes into her body by his fierce glare.

'So after that obviously awkward spectacle,' Adysen and Albus laughed, Rose grinned sheepishly, Malfoy just smirked. 'Do you all know what house you want to be in? I'd like Ravenclaw, but my family wants me to be in Slytherin.'

It surprised Rose when she mocked the last word and looked pointedly at Malfoy, 'Scorpy here wants to be in the good old house of snakes, of course. Malfoy tradition, eh?'

Malfoy sighed and nodded, 'Yes I want to be in Slytherin and Ads how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!'

Al laughed, 'I guess you don't like nicknames either, just like Rosie-Posie'

Rose grimaced for two reasons; one, the childhood nickname her family taunted her with. _If my darling, cousin continues to call me that, I will happily hex him into oblivion!_ But her expression was more at the fact that she had something in common with a Malfoy. _A Malfoy! The one person my daddy warns me about and here I am, stuck with Al as he tries to be friends with the worthless pureblood_.

'What about you, Weasley?' Malfoy asked, bringing her back to reality.

'Well Malfoy, I want to be in Ravenclaw, but I'll most likely be in Gryffindor with the rest of my family. My dad said I'd better be in Gryffindor like him, mum, Uncle Harry, and pretty much everyone else,' Rose answered glumly.

'Don't worry Rose. I'm sure Uncle Ron will be fine with either. But you have to admit, Gryffindor sounds pretty awesome! Sorry, mate, but I've heard Slytherin was a bit dodgy before the Great Battle of Hogwarts,' Albus stated.

Malfoy just shrugged, 'It's alright. Father said others would be indifferent towards the Slytherin house, even more so to me because the whole Malfoy family/Death Eater thing. I don't really care.'

Rose looked up at this and saw something in his grey eyes. Worry? Fear? Maybe it's just anxiety.

'Anything off the trolley, dears?' asked the old witch, pushing the sweets' cart.

Al, of course, ran to her and bought some of everything, paying the lot. He turned around, arms laddened with food and dumped it on the floor between the four of them.

'Blimey, any more food?! It's just us!' Adysen gasped.

'Bloody hell, Al!' Rose laughed.

He grinned, 'Are you all just gonna stare, or are you gonna help me with this? Merlin knows I can finish by myself with enough time.'

They all sat on the floor and began eating. _Knowing Al, he probably could eat it by himself! He's almost as bad as dad! Rose remembered that _once, they'd had a contest with Teddy and her Uncle Harry to see who could eat the most Chocolate Frogs. Teddy won and everyone else, but him, were sick for days! _Mum and Auntie Ginny weren't too happy about it either…_

They spent a good few hours working on the sweets and getting to know each other. Adysen, who told Rose and Albus to call her Ads, was very sweet. Apparently, she was Scorpius' older cousin by a couple of days, but was sent to live with his family at a young age when her mum died. Rose honestly thought they could be good, maybe even best, friends. She hated to admit but Malfoy wasn't all that bad; he was actually very handsome and charming. _EWW! I did not just think that! Blech! _She still refused to let my guard down though; after all he was still a Malfoy.

The compartment door slid open and a boy with messy, jet black hair that stuck up at all angles and hazel eyes walked in. _Ahh, my dear cousin! Not! _Al's older brother, James Sirius Potter, looked down at the four first years, sitting amongst mountains of sweet wrappers. He merely nodded at Ads in acknowledgement and glared at Malfoy. _I guess he already knows who he is._

'Oi! Al, Rose, family meeting. C'mon I've got better things to do than hang out with a lot of ickle firsties!' He turned on his heel and walked out.

Rose caught a glimpse of Malfoy flash a smirk towards Adysen when James said "Firsties",

'Bugger! We'll be back shortly. Hopefully.' She really wanted to finish to talking to Ads but, honestly, who wants to spend the whole trip in the presence of a Malfoy? _Not me, that's who_.


	2. The Family Meeting

_**A/N: Whenever this is seen "xxxxxxxx", the story is being told from a certain character's mindset, giving their own thoughts in italics. This way you know why Scorpius is sometimes called Malfoy and Rose is called Weasley. Thank You.**_

Ch.2- Family Meeting

Al and Rose quickly got up from the floor and followed James, down to the family compartment

'Rose!' 'Al!' They were greeted by their family, as they walked into the compartment.

Their cousins, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis all sat on one side of the packed compartment. They were Rose and Al's Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill's children. Victoire had long, platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes; she was beautiful just like her mum. She was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and just celebrated her three- year anniversary with Teddy Remus Lupin, Harry's godson. She was also Head Girl, just like her dad had been, only he was Head Boy, obviously. Dominique, frequently called Dom being as she hexed anyone who dared call her by her full name, had wavy, red hair, darker than the Weasley red, that she kept in a ponytail and big green eyes. Dom was in her third year at Hogwarts and from what Fred and James have said, she goes through guys like Al goes through Chocolate Frogs_- fast!_ _Personally, I think this has to do with all the guy cousins, and Teddy, scaring away any guy who looks in Dom's - or any of ours' for that matter- direction. _Her brother, Louis who was sitting between her and Victoire, was only a year older than Al and Rose; he was in the same year as James, Fred and Roxanne. He has platinum blonde hair, like Fleur, that he kept short and spiked and Granddad Weasley's dark blue eyes. All of three of them were unbearably gorgeous and seemed to always emanate a faint glow, probably due to the Veela genes they got from Fleur's side of the family.

Along the other side of the compartment, sat Fred, Roxanne, and of course James. James and Al, along with Rose's younger cousin, Lily, who wouldn't be here for a couple of years, were her Uncle Harry's and Auntie Ginny's kids. James was said to look exactly like Harry's dad, even with Lily Potter's green, almond-shaped eyes. Fred and Roxanne were George and Angelina's twins. Both of them had red hair and slight freckles across their cheeks. The one of the main differences , besides their gender –obviously- was that Fred had warm, brown eyes not unlike Grandmum's, and Roxy had hazel eyes. They had light caramel colored skin, despite their mother's dark tone, and the Weasley red hair. When they were together, James, Louis, and Fred loved to play pranks on everyone. Harry frequently called them the third generation Marauders, along with Teddy. He said George and Fred were the second generation; his dad, godfather, and Teddy's dad being the original Marauders.

Al and Rose sat on the two trunks on the floor that made up the makeshift table.

'Well, Vic, I brought the little ones,' James said, causing Louis and Fred to snicker, 'now, can we start this "meeting" thing?'

All the cousins quieted down and looked at Victoire. She swept her hair over her shoulder, blue eyes wide and spoke, 'Well, as I believe you guys know zat Al and Rose are starting zeir first year at 'Ogwarts zis year.'

Her French accent was prominent in every other word she spoke; it usually subsided a few days after she came back from her visits to France. Rose attributed this to the fact that her Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill lived in there until Victoire was eight. They moved back though because Uncle Bill missed Grandmum and Granddad Weasley. Now, every summer she spends her summers in France with Auntie Fleur's sister but Dom and Louis never go. _I don't know why, I wouldn't mind leaving the hectic Weasley/Potter family, even if it is for only a couple of weeks._

'No shit, Sherlock. Tell us something we don't know, 'Dom muttered.

'Who's Sherlock?' Al asked.

'Muggle detective, who solves mysteries,' Rose answered.

'Anyways, as I wuzz saying, zis is your first year but it iz not only your first years,' Vic continued.

She sighed and silence consumed the compartment as the older cousins looked down at their hands. Rose saw that Vic, Dom, and Roxy had tears in their eyes; James, Louis, and Fred all looked glum.

'What the hell is going on?' She demanded, 'We're the only two starting Hogwarts this year! What're you guys playing at?'

'Vic, just tell them,' Dom whispered.

Vic took a deep breath, 'Do you two know zat Uncle Charlie and Auntie Mileena were going to have a leetle baby once?' Al and I shook our heads, and she continued, 'We were all very excited for zee new baby we would have. 'E wuzz zee same age as you two, well would've been. 'E wuzz born zee same year as you two, on Christmas, but 'e wuzz a steel born.'

'What's a steel thorn?' Al asked.

'Not steel thorn, stillborn! He was born dead,' James stated.

'James! Can you be any more of an insensitive prick?!' Dom yelled.

'Dominique Fleur Weasley! You will not talk to our cuzzin like zat! 'E didn't mean it like zat, 'e wuzz just explaining to zem.' Vic admonished,

'What was his name?' Rose squeaked. _I had another cousin. From Uncle Charlie! I can't believe nobody told us!_

'His name was Xander,' Roxy answered.

'I had a cousin named Xander?' Al blurted, 'Wicked!' Everyone in the compartment laughed at him; Rose could literally see the tension lifting after what they were just told.

Trying to change the subject, Fred said, 'Can you guys believe Molly and Lucy aren't here this year?'

Dom shook her head, 'I don't understand why Auntie Audrey and Uncle Percy sent them to Beauxbatons! It's a horrid school built for stuck-up prats; we all know Auntie Audrey talked Uncle Percy into allowing it.'

'Zat silly woman! I love my auntie, but imagine a Weasley not going to 'Ogwarts! I am from France and I do not even want to go zere. Máman wanted to send me zere but Daddy said no. I am glad becuz 'Ogwarts iz the place for me.'

'I remember they had a huge argument about that, and I was only six!' Louis piped up.

Dom laughed, 'I know what you mean, my ears are still ringing!' Every one of the family members laughed aloud.

A voice rang out above their heads, 'We will be arriving in exactly fifteen minutes. Please be ready and changed in your robes upon arrival.'

'Well, we'll be going. See you guys at the Sorting,' Rose announced

A chorus of "byes" echoed after Al and Rose as they headed back to their compartment. Al slid the glass door open and Rose almost laughed out loud at the sight before her. Malfoy was squished up against the window, looking rather uncomfortable, and Adysen was lounged across the seat with her feet on his lap, both sound asleep. Rose was about to ask if they should wake them when—

'OI! Mates, wake up!' Al exclaimed, clapping his hands loudly.

Malfoy jerked violently, shoving Adysen to the floor in the process. Al was doubled over, loudly guffawing, while Rose let out a stream of unladylike snorts. Adysen picked herself up off the floor, brushing dust off her trousers. She picked up a Pumpkin Pasty and threw it at Malfoy's head. _Dang, she's got good aim! She should try for Chaser next year, _Rose mused.

Once they'd calmed down, Rose said, 'Hey, we're almost to the castle, and we have to change into our robes.'

They all got out their robes and put them over their muggle clothing. Rose could've sworn she heard Malfoy mutter something like "bloody girls", "good aim" and "damn pumpkin pasties". She giggled, and he looked at her with a smirk. _Is that all he does? Smirk all over the place? Merlin!_

The train lurched to a stop and together, they got off the train together. Rose looked around nervously and saw that once again, Al was getting anxious. Strangely, Adysen and Malfoy looked indifferent. _Weren't they worried what house they'd be in? I know I am._

A booming voice called out, 'Firs' Years over here! Firs' years, this way!'

Al and Rose looked at each other and shouted, 'Hagrid!'

They left sprinting in his direction, Adysen and Malfoy trailing after them. They bound up to the tall man and beamed. He picked them up into a bone-crushing hug, his tangled, whiskery beard tickling their noses.

'How are yeh doin' then, Rosie? Al? Who do yeh have here with yeh?' he grinned.

Al gestured towards the two blondes behind him, 'This is Adysen Greengrass and Scorpius Malfoy. They're cousins.'

'Greengrass? Malfoy? I had yeh parents when they were kids. Let's hope yeh don't give me as much trouble as they did, yeah?' Hagrid winked.

Hagrid led the first years down a path and stopped at the edge of a vast amount of darkness that Rose guessed was the Black Lake.

'Alrigh', o'ny four to a boat! C'mon firs' years! Four to a boat!' Hagrid called.

Al and Malfoy clambered to the front of a boat while Adysen and Rose sat at the back. Hagrid clapped his hands and commanded, 'Forward!' With a jolt, all the boats moved forward at once. Rose marveled at the lake and could've sworn She'd seen the giant squid flick its tentacles lazily.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' look at Hogwarts jus' 'round this bend here,' Hagrid announced.

Adysen and Rose craned their necks to get a view of the castle. It was amazing! The warm glow was emanating from its many windows and towers. _Just think, that tallest tower will be my home for the next seven years! _Rose turned her head excitedly to look at Adysen and accidently smacked Malfoy with her hair.

'Merlin, Weasley, you and that bush you call hair! Sit down, won't you?' he glared.

'Shut it, Malfoy,' she retorted.

The boats came to a halt at the shore and they all lined up outside giant, oak doors. Hagrid beat his fist against them and a tall, stern-looking woman with her greying hair piled in a bun atop her head. _That must be Professor McGonagall, _Rose thought_. _They all followed her into a hall where she stopped and faced them.

She glanced over tiny students and her eyes lingered on Albus, Adysen, Malfoy, and Rose huddled together, arching an eyebrow, _Never thought I'd be here to see the day a Potter, Weasley, and a Malfoy got along._

'Malfoy, you're on my cloak! Get off!' Rose yelled, shoving him to the side, where he stumbled to the ground.

He got up and pushed her towards the wall, 'Shove off, Weasley!'

_Never mind, wishful thinking. _McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the two looked up, terrified as she fixed them with a cold glare.

She drew in a breath, 'Good evening, I am Headmistress McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration. Tonight, all will be sorted into houses. The Houses are named for the four founders of the school: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Your house will be like your family; your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Now, please, assemble yourselves into two lines.'

With that she entered the Great Hall, closing the towering oak doors behind her. Within moments, the doors opened and she walked back towards the two lines of frightened children.

'We're ready for you.'


	3. The SortingFirst Day

**Ch. 3- The Sorting/First Day**

The old woman, McGonagall, led them into the Great Hall. Scorpius gasped in astonishment. The ceiling looked like the night sky; stars were scattered everywhere, several occasionally twinkled brightly.

He could hear Weasley behind him, whispering to Ads, 'It's enchanted to mirror the sky outside, whether it is a clear sky or a cloudy one with rain. I read about it in my mum's copy of _Hogwarts, A History. _My Auntie Ginny said the new revised addition will be out by December, so I hope I get it.'

From the corner of his eye, Scorpius could see Albus and Weasley waving at a group of redheads and a few blondes, all seated at one table. _That must be the ruddy Gryffindor table. _McGonagall stopped at the front of the hall, next to a spindly three-legged stool with a worn, brown hat perched on top.

She began to speak, 'Now when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will determine which house you will be placed.'

Scorpius heard Albus' intake of breath and turned to look at him; he was nervously fidgeting with the hem of his robes, twisting around his fingers.

'Al! Calm down, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it,' He heard Weasley mutter from behind him.

Albus' head moved up and down, jerkily, but he still bounced as if he had ants in his trousers.

McGonagall cleared her throat and called. 'Allen, Cindy!'

A small girl with brown hair slowly walked to the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She sat there for about a minute until the brim of the hat ripped open and shouted , 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

The girl sighed and nearly ran to the table that erupted in loud cheers. Scorpius didn't really pay attention, he was thinking of his own house placement.

'Anderson, Carinna!'

Albus gasped, 'Merlin's saggy Y-fronts! _She's beautiful_!'

Scorpius followed his gaze and saw a girl with waist-length black hair and blue-grey eyes sitting on the stool.

_She'd be better looking if she had red curly hair. Maybe a few freckles and dark blue eyes…_

This time the hat spoke aloud, 'You are very smart and I can see how very brave you are, but I know where I'm going to put you. My, my, my, this is a first. Well, my muggle-born child, I know you will excel in the great house of SLYTHERIN!'

Applause from the table, farthest to the left was low at first, escalating to near deafening. Scorpius watched Albus stare at the girl with a dazed expression. The next names went by quickly, Scorpius not listening, hearing a few students being called every now and then.

'Belby, Rick!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Flint, Bart!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Goyle, Fabian!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Several sniggers broke out at this sorting from both Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. McGonagall called the school to attention and it quieted once more.

'Greengrass-Malfoy, Adysen!'

Ads walked confidently to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her blonde head.

Without a moment's hesitation, the hat called, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Scorpius swore he heard her mumble, 'Figures' as she passed in front of Albus, Weasley, and himself. All too soon, he heard his own name.

'Malfoy, Scorpius!'

He froze. He only moved when Weasley gently shoved him forward with a hurried, 'Go, Malfoy!' He slowly sat down before the brown felt was dropped onto my head.

He didn't know if everyone in the hall could hear what the hat was saying, but it echoed loudly in his ears. From the attention he could see everyone was giving, he figured the hat was speaking aloud, once again.

'Ahh, a Malfoy. I see you have the same brains as your father but the compassion of your mother. I can see your thirst to redeem yourself, and your name, from the wrongdoings of your family. I see a vast amount of courage from you. Tonight, you will be the first of the Malfoy family to be sorted into GRYFFINDOR!'

There was a scatter of applause and when the hat was removed, he could properly see the shock plastered all over Albus' and Weasley's face. He walked to the Gryffindor table, surrounded by Weasleys and Albus' brother. _Oh Merlin! What will my father say? He probably won't be too upset, but what of grandfather?!_

He barely heard when Parkinson, Peter was sorted into Slytherin. Whispers consumed his ears over his assortment into Gryffindor House.

Then the hall went silent as the next name was called, 'Potter, Albus!'

Albus stumbled as he walked to the stool and a few giggles cascaded around the room. He turned bright red. The hat sat on Albus' head for a good two minutes and everyone was murmuring about a "hatstall" until—'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor House table exploded in applause. Albus skipped to sit by Scorpius, shooting Weasley a thumbs-up. It seemed like every Gryffindor came and clapped him on the back. A few even gave him nods of encouragement.

In no time at all, McGonagall called, 'Weasley, Rose'

The hat's mouth opened, 'Well, well, well, another Weasley. I see you have your mother's brains, that Granger _was_ the brightest witch of her age. Your parents, two-thirds of the famous Golden Trio, passed on a lot of good qualities onto you. I can see that you're very cunning, never heard the word "No" in your life. Your immense amount of ambition is what drove me to my decision, young Rose. I hope your being there will change the idea people have of this ancient and noble house. You will do great in SLYTHERIN!'

Scorpius saw all the color drain from Weasley's face, her blue eyes filled with tears. Her family all around him, excluding Albus, shouted angrily. 'What the hell?!' 'They can't do this!' 'She's a Weasley!' 'I never believed zis pozzible!'

McGonagall had to send several red sparks into the air, to quiet down the noise from all the Weasleys.

Albus sighed, 'Oh no, poor Rosie. I wish she had gotten into Ravenclaw. Uncle Ron wouldn't have been too mad but Slytherin? Well, at least she has Ads, right Scorpius?'

'Yeah, Weasley will be fine, I guess,' he mumbled.

_This is gonna be a damn long year_.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_Slytherin, seriously?! Oh Merlin, my dad's going to kill me! _Rose trudged to the Slytherin table, listening to the angry hisses from her family. She sat next to Adysen, misery obvious on her face. The last student was sorted, and Stefan Zabini sat across her as he also joined Slytherin house.

'So, you're the first Weasley ever sorted into Slytherin, eh?' he asked, conversationally.

'Yeah, I don't know what my dad's going to say. I wouldn't be surprised if he disowned me,' she replied

He laughed, 'I doubt that, you can't disown someone under seventeen. My name is Stefan, by the way.' He held out a hand to her. _Going to be here for the next seven years, might as well make friends, right? _Rose thought.

Rose shook his hand, 'Rose. This is Adysen,' she gestured towards Adysen.

'Nice to meet you Adysen,' he said, shaking her hand.

She smiled, 'Call me Ads, everyone does.'

The feast suddenly appeared in front of them, and they all stopped talking so they could eat. Once pudding was over, Rose heard prefects calling the first years. She glanced at the Gryffindor table, and her blue eyes locked with grey. Malfoy broke the gaze first, looking sympathetic. It surprised her to see the flash of emotion cross his face, then it was replaced with a look of superiority and smugness. _Bloody git, thinks he's better than me for getting into Gryffindor. Whatever, I'll show him I'm better, even being in Slytherin, _Rose glared.

She followed Ads and Stefan –her new friend—out of the Great Hall, down a dark corridor. They approached a black, stone wall and the prefect told them they were in the dungeons. The prefect took out her wand and tapped a brick, fifth from the bottom and said, 'Ambition.' A miniscule, emerald green snake appeared and slithered across the wall, leaving a handsome mahogany door in its wake. They all followed the prefect, as she pushed the heavy door open, into the common room. It was filled with comfortable looking, black armchairs and squashy green sofas. The windows let in an eerie green light that looked faintly misty. It was unusually warm, Rose thought as she glanced around. _Didn't I read somewhere that the Slytherin Common room was miles under the school._ _Uncle Harry told me it was at the bottom of the Black Lake that's why the dormitories had staircases. The lake is what gave the windows the green light. I wonder what Uncle Harry was doing in the Slytherin Common Room, after all he was a Gryffindor._

The other prefect cleared his throat, 'Hello, my name is Andrew Pucey, and this is Sarah Hopkins,' he gestured towards the prefect who opened the common room, 'It is only necessary for you to tap your wand upon the wall the first time you enter the Slytherin Common Room. It registers which students are entering and those that have been sorted into said house. After you've "registered" your wand with the room, merely say the password from then on and you'll be granted access. Now, girls, your dormitories are up the staircase to your left. Boys, yours are up the staircase to your right. Goodnight, and remember Slytherins pride themselves on punctuality and good appearance. Be sure your attire is tidy and try not to be late to any classes.'

Ads and Rose said bye to Stefan and walked up the stairs to their dormitory. They walked into their room and saw two girls were already there. Rose saw her bed was the one closest to the door, and collapsed onto it. Ads pushed her to the side and sat on the edge of the bed. Rose heard giggles and saw a familiar girl in the bed next to hers, already dressed in her pajamas.

She giggled again, 'Hi, I'm Evie Thomas. You're Rose Weasley, right?'

Rose nodded, 'Thomas? You're not Parvati and Dean Thomas' daughter, are you?'

She smiled, 'Yeah, I am.'

Rose grinned, 'I remember you! Your parents would visit my parents and Uncle Harry sometimes. Our dads would always end up drinking too much Firewhisky, and Uncle Harry would have to levitate them to the couches.'

Evie laughed, 'Yeah, that's my dad. We haven't been over in a while though; my mom's been kind of sick lately. What do you think your parents would say about you being sorted into Slytherin?'

Rose grimaced, 'My dad won't be happy, I think my mum will be fine with it. She said she'd be proud of me no matter what.'

'Yeah, mine said the same thing as your mum.'

Ads turned to the girl sitting on the bed across from Rose's own, 'Your name is Carinna?'

The dark-haired girl looked up at them, 'Yes, and you're Adysen, Rose, and Evie,' At their stunned looks, she chuckled, 'I actually paid attention at the Sorting ceremony. I wanted to ask you three, seeing as your parents are magical, is it all that bad that I'm the first muggle-born in Slytherin?'

Ads answered before Rose could, 'It's not bad, it's just come as a shock to most pureblood students because only purebloods were admitted into Slytherin house. Very few half-bloods were allowed.'

'Oh. I guess I'm a trendsetter then,' Carinna joked lightly.

Rose giggled at her seemingly carefree attitude. _I wish I could feel the same about this, but I just can't. I mean I've always been told this is the house is of utmost evil, I mean does this mean I'm evil too? _There was a knock on the door and the haughty looking prefect, Sarah, stuck her head in, 'You four best be getting to bed. Now.'

Ads and Rose went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth after, alternately, changing into their pajamas. They climbed into their assigned beds while Evie and Carinna pulled their green silk hangings around their four poster beds. As soon as they were all lying down, the lamps along the ceiling faded into nothingness, leaving behind darkness. Almost immediately, the sounds of steady breathing filled the dormitory.

_**)**_

Green light streamed through the crack between the silk around Rose and the wall. The events of last night flooded her mind. She pulled back the curtains and peered at the small clock on her night table. _6:58. Might as well get up, don't want to be late my first day of term. _She took a quick steaming shower and was dressed by the time the others awoke fifteen minutes later. Rose sat on her bed pulling a brush through the snarls that were her hair. It wasn't as bushy as her mum's was in the pictures she has from when she was Rose's age, but in the morning it was a right mess. During the summer, her mum tended to go spare at the disarray it was in because she just didn't feel the need to bother with it. By 7:30, they were heading towards the Great hall with their bags slung on their backs. She was still stunned to see how fantastic the Great hall was. Her family's stories didn't do it justice. It was extraordinary! Ads and Rose sat on one side of the table, Carinna and Evie across them, filling their plates with sausage, eggs, and bacon. Stefan slid into the seat beside Rose, greeting everyone before shoving food into his mouth.

'Have you all told your parents you're in Slytherin?' he asked, through a mouthful of sausage.

Ads shook her head, 'No, I expect Scorpius will have sent a letter last night.'

'No, I haven't which I should though. Mum will really go spare if I don't do it soon,' Rose sighed, 'Though, I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew, my family makes up pretty much half of Gryffindor.'

She pulled out a scroll of parchment and a bottle of color-changing ink her mum bought her especially for letters.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you all are well. I had a great time on the trip up here and met a lot of new people. I have four new friends, and luckily, we're all in the same house. Three of them are my dorm mates; Adysen Greengrass, Evie Thomas, and Carinna Anderson. My other friend I met at the feast his name is Stefan Zabini, he's really funny._

_Now, I'm sure dad is wondering what house I'm in, so don't get mad. I was sorted into Slytherin. (Cue the angry yells from dad) I know that reaction is inevitable considering what I heard from the cousins last night. While I'm upset about being sorted here, I'm angrier at the fact that Scorpius __Malfoy __was sorted into Gryffindor! A Malfoy! Merlin, I find that hardly fair. Adysen is Malfoy's cousin and although, legally, they're siblings, she prefers her surname to be Greengrass, instead of Greengrass-Malfoy. And another thing, Al and I sat with them on the train, and guess who are best friends now? Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I know Mum, I shouldn't be spiteful but I particularly loathe Malfoy. We fought a lot, even right before the sorting!_

_I'll try to write again soon, I don't want to be late my first day of lessons. Give Hugo, Lily, Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, and everyone else my love. Even Crookshanks!_

_Love, _

_Rose N. Weasley_

_(Rosie)_

Rose sealed the letter just in time to see an enormous eagle-owl swoop down in front of Ads. She said his name was Magnus_. Yeah, I know, weird name but I'm not going to judge_, Rose thought as she attached Rose's letter to his leg, releasing it to fly off after she told it where to deliver it. A man in black robes with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair stood behind Carinna and Evie. He looked quite young, mid-twenties maybe, blue eyes, and had the build of a Quidditch player. He was very handsome, but Rose would never admit that to anyone.

He handed them their schedules and said, 'My name is Professor Keynes. I teach Potions and I am Head of Slytherin House. Here are your timetables, please be aware that it is necessary to attend all classes on time. I should point out that due to the previous years' house rivalry, all classes for first year Slytherins will be taken with Gryffindors and will continue henceforth.'

He walked away and Ads let out a low whistle, 'Whoa!'

Rose looked up and asked, 'What? Your food too hot?'

Ads exclaimed, 'No, my food isn't too hot! But that Professor Keynes, oh Merlin! He's hot as fire!'

Evie and Carinna giggled, Rose was flabbergasted, 'Adysen Greengrass-Malfoy! He is your teacher! And Head of House! You cannot possibly say those things about him, besides he is way too old.'

Ads laughed and threw a piece of bacon at her, 'Oh, hush Rosie-Posie! I was merely stating the obvious but I will further keep my comments to myself.'

Pulling bacon from her curls, Rose looked at the paper in her hand. First class was double Herbology, then History of Magic. After lunch, was Double Charms. The schedule determined this would take place every Monday and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday's schedule was; Double Potions, Transfiguration, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Astronomy at midnight. Friday's schedule was double Defense, Transfiguration, lunch, then the afternoon off. Rose noticed, as Professor Keynes said, every class had the silver-embossed word Slytherin linked with a bright gold Gryffindor.

They all stood up and headed to Greenhouse One for Herbology. They got there ten minutes before the late bell; the room had several tables crowded close together and had plants touching nearly every surface. Rose and Ads saw there was only one table at the front of the class next to Al, Malfoy, and a boy neither recognized. Stefan went to a table with two other Slytherin boys. Evie and Carinna sat along one side of the table while Ads sat in front of Evie, leaving Rose the only open seat next to Malfoy. She groaned internally and sat as far away from him as she could, which for her, wasn't far enough.

Neville—_Professor Longbottom_—walked in and smiled at her, 'Hey, Rosie, Al. Hope your summers went well.'

Normally, Rose hate when people called her "Rosie", but she'd known Neville since she was a baby. Only he and her parents were allowed to call her Rosie, but everyone did anyway, much to her annoyance.

Al nodded, 'Hey, Nev. Yeah, it was fun. Rose and I played a prank on James and let's just say he was pink for days!'

Professor Longbottom laughed, 'Wow, you two are crazy. Remember, Al, at school, I'm Professor.'

Rose heard Malfoy whisper to Al, 'You guys know Professor Longbottom? That's brilliant!'

'Yes, Malfoy, we do. Jealous?' Rose sneered. Malfoy merely glared and turned towards Professor Longbottom.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat loudly, 'Hello, I'm Professor Longbottom and I—' he was interrupted by yells from around the greenhouse.

'Helped win the Great Battle at Hogwarts!'

'Cut off the head of You-Know-Who's snake!'

'Fought at the Department of Mysteries with the Golden Trio, Ginny Potter and Luna Lovegood-Scamander!'

'Was one of the ringleaders of Dumbledore's Army!'

'Won the House Cup for Gryffindor your first year for having the courage to stand up to your enemies but an even greater amount to stand up to your friends!' Rose yelled.

Everyone turned and gave her incredulous looks, even Nev-_Professor Longbottom, that's going to take time getting used to_, Rose thought to herself.

Rose's eyes widened, 'What? My mum told me, I thought everyone knew that.'

Everybody shook their heads, some laughed outright at her, and she saw Malfoy smirk at her. Rose felt herself blush and looked down at her hands.

Professor Longbottom continued explaining about Herbology. He then proceeded to give them seating assignments, saying it was to help diffuse any Inter-House rivalry. Rose almost laughed when she saw the slightly crestfallen expression on Al's face when Carinna was assigned on the other side of the greenhouse. Al was seated next to Adysen and Professor Longbottom placed Rose in front of Adysen. To her utter dismay, he put Malfoy in the seat to her right.

She was about to complain when he announced, 'These will be your seats for the remainder of the year. Now, the first plant, is Devil's Snare. Does anyone know about Devil's Snare?'

'Devil's Snare has tentacle- like appendages that suffocate anything it touches. It thrives in dark and damp areas, while hating light and fire. When faced with Devil's Snare, it is best to use Lumos Solem,' Rose answered.

Professor Longbottom looked impressed but not surprised, 'Exactly, Miss Weasley. Ten points to Slytherin.'

'Wow, Weasley, you're a know-it-all like your mother,' Malfoy whispered.

'Thanks, Malfoy. That's a compliment coming from you, considering you have no brains at all,' she hissed, in his ear.

He smirked, 'You wish, Weaselette. I'll show I'm smarter than you without even trying hard.'

Rose laughed quietly, 'Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy. You'll be crying when you see I'm far more intelligent than your ferrety self.'

That's how the lesson went; Rose took notes studiously and fought quietly with Malfoy. She let out a continuous stream of insults until the bell rang for the next class. They all walked back to the castle, slowly making their way to History of Magic. The classroom was empty but a message on the chalkboard stated to sit where they pleased and they'd sit there for the year. Ads, Stefan, and Rose all sat at a table towards back of the class.

'Father Draco said to sit in the back because this class is really boring,' Ads said.

'Yeah, my dad said this is a great class to catch up on much needed sleep,' Stefan added.

Rose gasped, 'What? Why would you sleep here? History of Magic seems very important!'

'Of course it would to you, Weasley,' a drawling voice said behind her. _Ugh, Malfoy! _

She wrinkled her nose and bit back an angry response because right then an elderly looking ghost floated through the blackboard.

'Hello, my name is Professor Binns, and this is History of Magic. You will learn about the founders of Hogwarts and other important magical events,' the ghost droned on.

Rose heard yawns around her and saw Ads and Stefan placing their heads on their arms. Within minutes, both were sound asleep. She sighed and took notes as Professor Binns rattled off mind-numbing information. Almost an hour later, Professor Binns dismissed them early and promptly fell asleep, or whatever it is ghosts do.

After waking Ads and Stefan up, they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat at the end of the Slytherin table closely followed by Evie and Carinna. They all piled their plates with a delicious looking pasta and salad. Rose was halfway through her meal when Al and Malfoy showed up in front of them.

'Hey, Rose, budge up, would you?' Al asked, squeezing between Rose and Ads, trying to sit across from Carinna, Evie, and Stefan.

'Umm, Al, what are you doing here? This is the Slytherin table,' She said, enunciating each syllable.

'I want to have lunch with my favorite cousin,' he replied cheekily. 'We won't get in trouble; we can sit at any table for breakfast and lunch.'

Malfoy sat beside Ads at the end of the table and both, he and Al, filled their plates with food. Minutes into the meal, Malfoy turned to Ads, pulling a letter from his bag.

'Here, I sent a letter to Father last night letting him know of our houses,' he said, handing her the letter.

Ads took the letter and leaned towards Rose so both of them could read it.

_Dear Scorpius and Adysen,_

_Adysen, I am extremely proud of you for being sorted into Slytherin. You will find that it is indeed the best house. I know you'll do great things and make wonderful friends. Write to me as soon as you can dear._

_Scorpius, I am disappointed that you were sorted into Gryffindor. I understand though, that you cannot choose where you are sorted. With that said, you will do everything possible to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Malfoy family, meaning you will not get detentions, maintain high grades and will be on the Quidditch team next year. Also, I was very surprised to hear that you made friends with Harry-Saint-Potter's child. We may not have gotten along as teenagers, but that's no reason for you two to not be. That Weasley girl you mentioned, that is a __completely__ different story. You WILL beat the Weasel King's kid in every class. I will not have my son outshined by the child of Granger and Weasley._

_Grandmother sends her love and can't wait to see you both at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

She gave Malfoy back the letter, 'He doesn't seem too happy about your house placement, does he?'

Malfoy shrugged, 'I knew he wouldn't be.'

Rose stared at him for a moment, 'What does he mean, "That Weasley girl you mentioned"?'

'Nothing, Weasley,' he retorted.

_What the bloody hell did Malfoy tell his father about me? Beat me? Hahaha! As if! _Rose smirked as she continued to eat her meal.

Furious that Malfoy wouldn't answer her, she scooted over with enough force to cause Adysen to push Malfoy off then end of the table. All the Slytherins laughed and he turned a bright pink. Before he could fight back, it was time to head to their last lesson of the day, double Charms. Seeing as they all had the same class, Al and Malfoy followed the Slytherin first years to the Charms corridor. Again, there were seating assignments, but there were only three to each table. Al, Malfoy, and Rose were assigned to a table behind Stefan, Carinna, and Ads. Ads laughed when Rose mimed hanging herself as she sat between both Gryffindors. The lesson was pretty uneventful as Professor Flitwick had each of them stand up and tell about themselves. _I wonder how old Professor Flitwick is. Mum said he was her teacher when she, dad, and Uncle Harry were in school. _Rose put her head in her arms and promptly fell asleep. She didn't wake up until Malfoy hit her in the shoulder with his bag. Hard and painfully.

'Whoops, sorry, Weasley,' he smirked.

'Whatever, Malfoy,' She stalked out of the classroom with Stefan and Ads.

They had some free time until dinner so they went to the common room to drop off their bags. Rose left to the library shortly after. It was enormous, filled with every book imaginable. She saw James, Fred, and Louis all sitting around a table in the corner. This surprised her; she didn't think her cousins were the library types., more like prank-you-until-you-cry-of-embarrassment types. She dropped into the chair beside Louis.

'Hey, it's our cunning little cousin. How was your first day with the slithery snakes?' James sneered.

'Shockingly, it's not as bad as I thought. The common room is brilliant; it knows if you're a real Slytherin, so not just anybody can go in there,' Rose explained.

She continued telling them about her day and when she finished, they turned back to each other and began whispering. She sighed, getting up to look for some books for light reading. she checked out several books: _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth and Twenty-first Centuries, The Second Wizarding War: A Time of Horror, Quidditch Through the Ages, The Beaters' Bible, _and her favorite, _Flying with the Cannons. _She hadn't realized the time she spent in the library, when she saw it was nearly time for dinner. _Merlin! I'd better head to the Great Hall!_ She ran back to her dormitory, getting lost twice and finally, haphazardly threw the books on her bed, and then ran to dinner. She was out of breath by the time she slid into the seat beside Stefan. They gave her weird looks as she tried to catch her breath. Everyone talked and they were all full and sleepy by the time they left dinner. Rose got back to the dormitory and quickly changed into her pajamas. She was asleep before the lights went out. It had, indeed, been a busy first day. Her last thought before sleep consumed her was—

_This is gonna be a damn long year._


	4. Third Year

**Ch.4- Third Year**

It was September 1st; Rose Weasley was rushing through King's Cross with Al, James, Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Hugo hot on their heels. The train left in ten minutes and they were barely getting onto Platform 9 and ¾. Al and Rose ran thru the barrier together, followed by Harry, Hugo, and James, then Ginny and Lily. Once all on the platform, the boys took their trunks to the family compartment, leaving Rose and Lily to take their own. Rose struggled but finally managed to get their trunks into the overhead rack. She ran back onto the platform, giving hugs to her various aunts and uncles, thanking her Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry for allowing her and her brother to stay with them the last month. She wished her own parents were here but they had "important Ministry business" to tend to. _If it's so important, why wasn't Uncle Harry called to do it? He IS head of the Auror Department while Dad is an Auror and Mum, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Well whatever._ The whistle blew and Rose jumped onto the departing train, waving to her family. She walked past the family compartment and found her best friends, Adysen, Carinna, Evie, and Stefan, all sitting in one further down. She sighed and collapsed on the seat next to Stefan, her head resting on his knees.

'Well, someone seems to be worn out,' he chuckled. Rose merely grunted.

'What's wrong Rosie-Posie? Are you feeling ok?' Ads asked worriedly.

Rose groaned, sitting up, but stayed looking at the floor 'Ads, don't call me that! I'm just tired guys, nothing to worry about.'

'Why are you so tired Rose?' Carinna asked curiously.

'I stayed with James and Al the past couple of weeks while my parents were away for work. We all woke up late because Uncle Harry forgot to set the alarm. I literally almost missed the train,' she said, lying back down on Stefan.

'Rose, why do you keep looking down when you talk? You hardly open your mouth when you speak,' Adysen stated.

Rose tensed, _Shit! I forgot Ads was so damn observant, now everybody is staring, DAMMIT!_

She shrugged her shoulders.

Ads moved towards her and said, 'Rose, open your mouth, please.' Rose shook her head, sitting up and pursing her lips tightly.

'Rose Weasley, open your mouth or else!'

Rose covered her face with her hands, so Ads looked at Stefan, Carinna, and Evie and nodded.

Evie and Carinna held Rose's lower body, Stefan pried her arms from her face whilst Ads proceeded to tickle her. Her mouth reluctantly opened wide with laughter and Ads gasped.

'You got those Muggle braces! Oh Merlin Rose!' Ads exclaimed.

Everybody let go of her, and Rose nodded her head sadly.

'My grandmum on my mum's side is a dentist. She said it will help with my, well to quote Malfoy, "overlarge buck teeth". I didn't want them, I wanted to use magic to shrink them but Mum said I can't always depend on magic. I know she did once though because Dad said she had buck teeth too but one day, poof! They were perfectly normal,' she admitted, glumly.

'They don't look bad, Rose,' Carinna said.

'Yeah, they look cute. They're even green and silver! Slytherin colors! Slytherins for life!' Evie squealed.

Rose shook her head, 'That's not all though, look.'

She pulled a case from her jacket pocket and put on a pair of black, more square than rectangular, wire glasses. Her friends all stared at her, and tears started to bubble up in her eyes. Adysen was shocked; Rose never cried, so she must really be upset about the glasses and braces.

'Oh, don't cry, Rosie! You look great!' Ads soothed, but Rose shook her head unbelievingly.

No tears fell down her cheeks because she had wiped them quickly. She sat up and smiled at her friends but didn't say anything. She opened her small knapsack and dumped Chocolate Frogs on the seat.

'Come on, guys, let's eat. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine,' she said, still smiling.

All her friends wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug, then began eating the sweets. Stefan pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap just when their two friends, Peter Parkinson and Bart Flint walked in. Although they were all only going to be third years, six of them, not Bart though, made up the Slytherin Quidditch team, excluding their hated Captain, Marcus Nott. Him, Evie, and Rose were the three Chasers, Stefan and Peter were Beaters, Carinna was Keeper, and Adysen played Seeker. They'd all made the team last year when basically the whole team had graduated, leaving Nott as Captain. He was a burly fifth year with greasy black hair and cold, dark eyes. He creeped out all the girls on the team, really all the girls in the school period.

Rose left her glasses on to read the Chocolate Frog cards, eventually forgetting about them. Half an hour before the train was due to arrive, rose and Ads went to get her trunk from the family compartment. Rose laughed as she opened the compartment door, not noticing the blonde haired boy seated by the window, amongst the see of redheads, with the two black-haired Potter boys. She turned to leave and was in the corridor of the train but stopped cold when she heard the drawling voice.

'Oh, Merlin, what is this? Weaselette, is that you?' he sneered.

Rose turned and was face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting with his best friend, Albus Potter, in his family's compartment. It seemed extra full with the addition of two new Weasleys. Now it was Dom, Louis, Fred and Roxy, James, Al, Lily, and Hugo. _Hmm, I wonder where Weaselette has gone off to. Probably with Adysen and their slippery Slytherin friends._

The first two years passed by quick for Scorpius. He soon found that he fit in good with the Gryffindors, probably better than he would've had he been in Slytherin. To his surprise, all of the Weasley-potters claimed his as a friend, even Victoire still asked about him when she would send letters from France after she graduated his first year. He didn't think he could possibly hate Rose Weasley anymore than he could first year, but he was dead wrong. Throughout first and second year, she rubbed it in his face that she could beat him in every class. He listened to his friends talk but began to tune them out, closing his eyes.

_I don't even know what I was thinking when I thought she was beautiful! She's short, WAS scrawny but last year started gaining weight, has bushy hair and buck teeth! Merlin, what the fuck was I thinking?! To make it worse, she plays Quidditch for Slytherin along with Adysen. She's Chaser and Ads is Seeker. I play Keeper on the Gryffindor team, well more like the Weasley/Potter team; I joined the team last year and am the only non-Weasley or Potter on the team. Dom became Captain last year once Victoire left; her, Louis, and Al are the Chasers. Fred and Roxy are beaters, and James is Seeker, obviously. I honestly think it's a requirement of that family that you have to love Quidditch AND be good at it. Look at Vic, as gorgeous as she is, Damn that girl gets vicious when it comes to Quidditch. It's good I joined after Vic left, she'd have killed me when she saw Rose get in all those goals at last year's Slytherin/Gryfffindor Match. _He didn't understand how they were so close to losing that match; the Slytherin team was all second years except for their Captain, who was a fourth year like Dom.

He heard giggling and the compartment door sliding and his eyes flew open. Standing in the doorway, was Adysen and the Weaselette herself, Rose Weasley.

_What the hell happened to her? Her mouth has green and silver metal all in it, like those Muggle brace things. And those glasses! It's like she's just asking for insults and giving me all the ammo I need. Damn, this should be bloody fun!_

She walked out of the compartment after waving to her family when Scorpius jumped up to follow her. Already in the corridor, away from her family, he said, 'Oh, Merlin, what is this? Weaselette, is that you?'

She turned and threw a scorching glare at him, Adysen mirroring her expression. He may be her cousin and she loved him, but she hated the way he treated her best friend. He merely chuckled as he circled Rose.

'Well, Weasley, I see you've changed since I last saw you at Ads' party. Not for the better, I'm afraid,' he leered.

Rose turned to Adysen, 'Ads, can you take my trunk to the compartment, I'll be there shortly.'

Adysen nodded and grabbed the trunk, giving her cousin one last dirty look before leaving.

Rose crossed her arms, 'What do you want, Malfoy?'

He grinned, 'Oh, come now, Weaselette, is that really any way to talk to me?'

Her eyes narrowed, 'Say what you're going to say already, Malfoy, I have better things to do.'

He smirked, 'Sure you do, Weasley. I see you're getting those buck teeth of yours fixed, finally. Nice glasses, they make you look even more of a prude than you are, and considering your total lack of curves, that's saying something. Well, besides that gut you have. You've gained even more weight since I last saw you. Merlin, how can anyone stand to be in your presence, it makes me sick.'

Rose's lower lip trembled, 'Fuck you, Malfoy!'

He laughed cruelly, 'You wish, don't you, Weaselette? God, you're pathetic! Not even your family can stand you, they prefer me to you any day! Run off to your little Slytherin Snakes, while I go back to my friends, more known as, your family.'

He turned on his heel and sauntered back into her family's compartment. Rose's eyes filled with tears and ran back to her compartment. The tears fell freely even though she desperately tried to stop them. She slammed her compartment door shut, causing the glass window to shatter.

'Shit!' she sighed. '_Reparo!' _The glass flew back into place, leaving it look as good as new. She sat between Adysen and Stefan, who both looked at her, looking shocked at her state.

'Rose! What happened? Are you alright?' Carinna asked as she, Evie, Peter, and Bart ran to kneel in front of her.

Rose told them everything that Malfoy said to her. Adysen was red with anger, the boys were ready to rip his head off and were getting up to do so when she stopped them.

'Guys, you can't do anything. I don't you all to get in any trouble over something Malfoy says, he's not worth it,' she cried.

'I can't believe I'm related to such an arsehole! We have to tell Albus what he just said!' Adysen yelled.

Rose shook her head, 'We can't. My family doesn't know the way he treats me. They know we fight, but they don't know he constantly torments me. I don't want to ruin their friendship either way. Besides, everything he said was true.'

Her friends all stared at her disbelievingly.

Stefan wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders, 'Rosebud, you're beautiful, no matter what. Don't worry about what Malfoy says, he doesn't know anything. He's stupid, you prove that he is every day when you are the top of class, not him.'

Rose gave him a watery smile, only he could call her "Rosebud" and get away with it.

'This year is going to be different; I'm not going to take any of his crap anymore. Thanks, guys. I don't know what I would do without you,' she said as she hugged them all.

A voice rang out announcing the train's incoming arrival and they all changed into their robes. Rose began to put her glasses in their case when Stefan grabbed them and placed them back on her.

'Leave them on, show the world the new, beautiful Rose Nymphadora Weasley,' he said.

'I'll leave them on but on one condition,' she replied.

He tilted his head, 'What's that?'

'I let you call me Rosebud, but never say my middle name again!'

Everyone in the compartment laughed at his falsely scared look while she tried to look menacing. Rose linked arms with Stefan and Adysen as they got off the train, Evie, Carinna, Peter and Bart trailing after them. They all clambered into a carriage talking about the upcoming school year and the new classes they were taking. As they arrived at the castle, their group bumped into Al, Malfoy, and the entire Weasley family- minus Lily and Hugo- in the Entrance Hall.

'Hey, Rosie-Posie, having fun with your serpent family?' James taunted.

Before she could open her mouth, Adysen replied angrily, 'Shut up, Potter! Go plan a prank or something!'

He laughed, 'Wow, Greengrass, or is it Malfoy? Either way, that was the best you could come up with? Pitiful.'

'Merlin, Potter, just shove off already! How is it that your entire family are wonderful people, yet you're a pig-headed, ego-inflated, man-whore and an arrogant toerag?'

'Ha, she got you there, mate!' Fred laughed.

'Yea, she just described you Jamesy Boy!' Louis snickered.

'Shut up, you two. This isn't over Greengrass,' he stormed into the Great Hall, Fred and Louis following him.

Dom and Roxy waved at Rose and entered through the oak doors. Adysen, still fuming, pulled Rose by the arm into the Great Hall, ignoring both Al and Malfoy's attempts to get her attention. The rest of the Slytherins followed, Peter and Bart glowering at Malfoy as they remembered what happened earlier. Rose plopped down in her usual seat, halfway down the table with her six friends taking theirs.

'Rose, I know he's your cousin, but damn, that boy gets on my last nerve!' Ads muttered.

'Now, you know how I feel when it comes to Malfoy,' she responded.

Evie spoke up, 'You guys are just hiding behind your true feelings for them by fighting all the time.'

Rose and Adysen shot her looks of disgust before shooting off insults and comments about how that would never happen. They were still arguing when the sorting started. Neither paid attention until Lily was called to the stool. She was there for a while, and Rose was secretly hoping she wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor so she wasn't the only outcast but—

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat cried.

The table to farthest to the right exploded in cheers, 'WE HAVE ALL THE POTTERS!'

Rose sighed and looked down at her empty plate, fiddling with her fork. Soon after, Hugo was called to the stool. The hat barely touched her head when it shouted out Gryffindor.

_Well, there you go. I'm the only Weasley ever to not be in Gryffindor. In Slytherin for that matter but oh well._

'Wood, Stacey!'

'Who's that?' Adysen asked, pointing to the little brown-haired girl sitting on the stool.

Carinna added, 'She looks familiar.'

Rose looked up, 'Oh, her older sister is in Gryffindor. Her name is Olivia, she's best friends with Dom. Stacey and Olivia were at the Burrow this summer when you all visited. Their dad, Oliver Wood, went to school with my parents.'

Adysen gasped, 'You know Oliver Wood?! The Oliver Wood? The one who plays Keeper for Puddlemere United?'

Rose laughed, 'Yes, that very one. He's super nice, always gives us free tickets to his games.'

'He holds the record for the most outstanding saves in a single match! I love him!'

'Ew, Ads! He's older than our parents,' Stefan cringed.

She just shrugged as she watched Stacey looking up at the hat on her head. Her sister, Olivia was fidgeting in her seat at the Gryffindor table. Both girls' mouths fell open when the hat shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Rose jumped from her seat in excitement, moving over to let a small Stacey Wood sit between her and Adysen. The entire Weasley family and Olivia wore matching expressions of horror as they watched Rose and her friends as she introduced them to Stacey.

'These are my best friends Adysen, Stefan, and Carinna,' Rose said pointing at the three seated around her. 'That's Evie, Peter, and Bart. Most of us are on the Quidditch team. Guys, this is Stacey Wood, she's a family friend.

Everyone greeted her, and she smiled shyly.

'Do you play Quidditch?' Stefan asked.

Stacey nodded,' Yes, I play Chaser. My dad says I'm real good. My sister gets mad because I always talk about it; she detests Quidditch with a passion.'

All the surrounding Slytherins looked at her with looks of utter shock at the idea of anyone hating Quidditch. She laughed and they all continued to chat while they enjoyed the feast. Nobody saw the mutinous glares shot at them from a pair of boys at the Gryffindor table.

After Headmistress McGonagall sent them all to bed, Rose, Adysen, Stefan and their gang led Stacey to the dungeons. Once again at the Entrance Hall, they were blocked by Malfoy and James. The rest of the Weasleys/Potters continued to the Gryffindor Common Room but Rose noticed Al shoot a hesitant look over his shoulder. He gave a small wave to Rose and kept walking. _Some best friend, _Rose thought.

'Hey, Greengrass, did you finally think of a better comeback?' James leered.

Adysen opened her mouth but Rose answered, 'James, please, go away. You're my cousin but you're getting on my nerves. You two are always bickering!'

'Shut it, Weaselette, can't you see they're in the middle of something?' Malfoy retorted from James' left.

'Malfoy, shut the hell up! Mind your own damn business for once!' Rose huffed.

'Both of you stop, you fight more than James and I, so you really shouldn't talk. Now both of you "brave" Gryffindors leave us be; we're showing a new student to the Slytherin Common Room,' Adysen sighed, gesturing towards Stacey.

'Whatever, I don't feel like bothering with you anymore,' James waved them off. 'See you later Rosie.'

They left without another word and the Slytherins headed to the dungeons. There was some chattering going on between Peter, Bart, and Stefan but it all went quiet when Stacey asked a simple question.

'Who was that cute blonde boy you were arguing with, Rose?'

Rose's head whipped around to stare at her, 'Did you just say "cute blonde boy"?!'

She looked astounded that her simple question would have such an effect on her older friend. She nodded her head slightly.

Adysen answered, 'That's my cousin, Scorpius Malfoy. Him and Rose don't get along very well.'

'They hate each other. Always have,' Carinna said while Evie nodded.

Rose just shook her head in disgust muttering something that sounded like 'cute blonde boy, more like ugly, annoying git.'

They got to the common room and Carinna and Evie showed Stacey to her new dormitory. Adysen sat on a squishy black armchair while Rose lay across a green sofa, her feet resting on Stefan's lap. Every year since their first two years before, the three of them claimed the armchair and sofa by the large window where they could stare out into the depths of the Black Lake. They sat here during breaks, after dinner, and when they studied. On the first night back, they always talked about their summers and in Rose's case, the classes she wanted to take. This year, all three decided to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, instead of Divination like the other Weasleys did, of course besides Al who chose the same classes. Al wouldn't tell Rose why he chose these classes, she knew he always wanted to know about fortune-telling. She had a feeling it was because a certain dark-haired Slytherin with blue-grey eyes that she knew who agreed to take those exact classes with Adysen, Stefan, and her. Evie, Peter, and Bart all decided to take Divination and for reasons unknown to Rose, Muggle Studies. They were all taking Care of Magical Creatures since Rose loved Hagrid, and after first year, they all went to visit him on Saturday afternoons for tea. It was nearly eleven when they all went up to bed, Stefan hugging both girls and heading to the boys' dormitories.

Rose climbed into her bed after brushing her teeth, and tried to drift off to sleep. The lights went out but she still couldn't sleep; Malfoy's words from earlier were replaying themselves in her head. She didn't understand why she was dwelling on what he said. _They make you look even more of a prude than you are_… _How can anyone stand to be in your presence, it makes me sick…_ _God, you're pathetic! Not even your family can stand you; they prefer me to you any day_!

Around 2 a.m., she fell asleep with tears in her eyes but never falling. The next morning, she had purplish-blue bags under her eyes that contrasted deeply with her pale complexion. She didn't care, she showered and got ready for lessons. Her hair had managed to get bushier over the years, and she now resembled her mother when she had been thirteen. Rose brushed it for ten minutes until it finally settled into a slightly frizzy mane of curls. The four girls, now all awake and ready, left to the Great Hall.

Rose saw that Stefan was already there and made a beeline for the seat next to him. He looked up at her and grinned when she sat next to him. He piled bacon and scrambled eggs onto her plate with toast; her favorite breakfast. Adysen sat on Rose's other side and was passed a plate of toast and pancakes by Rose; her favorite breakfast They had been best friends since the first night when he'd introduced himself after they'd been sorted. They, along with Adysen, knew everything about each other: all about their families, what they wanted to be when they grew up (which changed every school year), favorite things, favorite memories, their secrets, everything. Just like every year, Professor Keynes came and dropped off their timetables.

He smiled at Rose, Adysen, and Stefan, 'Slytherin's own Silver Trio, how are we this morning?'

'We're great Professor Keynes. How was your summer?' Stefan asked.

'It was fine, Mr. Zabini. I have your timetables here, I see you all decided to take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. A wise choice, not taking Divination, a load of rubbish if –Miss Malfoy, are you quite alright?'

Rose and Stefan turned and saw Adysen blush a bright red as she had been caught staring at Professor Keynes with her mouth wide open.

She cleared her throat, 'I'm fine, Professor Keynes.'

He nodded his head and waved at them, continuing down the table with the students' schedules.

Rose gave Adysen a questioning look. She sighed, 'He's just so gorgeous, a teacher should not be allowed to look that good.'

Rose looked at Stefan who shrugged his shoulders. Every year, Adysen would point out her thoughts on Professor Keynes' looks. They both stopped telling her to keep her comments to herself a long time ago; it was pointless, she did anyway. Rose looked at her timetable and saw after Herbology, she had Ancient Runes with History of Magic following. After lunch, she had her favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The subject intrigued her ever since her first year when she read all kinds of books dealing with it; she learned about things her parents, two-thirds of the famous Golden Trio, did when they were her age. It made her all the more excited about learning the subject.

She saw that, as usual, all her classes were with the Gryffindors. She also noticed that the place where it should name the Professor was blank. She frowned when she remembered seeing an empty seat at the Head Table at the feast the night before. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up to head to Herbology, Adysen and Stefan following her. Halfway there, they were joined by the rest of their group of seven.

Herbology no longer had assigned seats, Professor Longbottom realized last year having Rose and Malfoy next to one another was the worst possible mistake he could've made. He wanted them to get along but that only ended with Malfoy pushing Rose into the Venomous Tentacula the end of first year, and Rose pulling his earmuffs off when they were repotting mandrakes causing him to pass out for several hours. They were both given a week of detention on both occasions, and that only made matters worse. _No, this year they're sitting as far away from each other as possible, _Professor Longbottom thought.

The lessons passed by fast as Rose excitedly anticipated her favorite, and last, lesson of the day. All throughout lunch, she bounced in her seat wondering who the Professor was. Magnus, Adysen's owl, landed in front of Adysen with a green envelope, her name written on it in black calligraphy. She untied her letter and the owl flew off. Rose knew the green letter, black writhing, and silver seal on the back with the Malfoy crest was from Adysen's dad/Uncle. She ripped the letter open and they both read it.

_Dear Adysen,_

_How have you been, darling? We've been doing fine hear at the Malfoy Manor. Grandmother said to send her love and hopes she sees you at Christmas. Oh, and too expect treats to be sent to you for Halloween. She said she'll send extra for Stefan and __Weasley,__ I mean Rose. _

_We're writing this letter because your mother and I have received some rather important news yesterday after we left you and Scorpius at King's Cross. This however cannot be expressed through a letter so we will tell you at Christmas._

_Your mother says to let you know to invite your friends for break, a maximum of three though. Not that we don't have enough room at the Manor, but I doubt I'd be able to care for more than that. Well see you in December, dear, have a great year._

_Love, _

_Father and Mother._

Adysen handed the letter to Stefan who read it quickly. She put it back in the envelope and looked at Rose and Stefan.

'Do you guys want to go to my house over the break?' she asked them.

'Sure, it'll be fun!' Stefan answered,

Rose bit her lip, 'I'll ask, but I'm sure I'll be allowed.'

Adysen noticed her hesitation, 'Don't worry Rose, I'm sure Father sent a letter to Scorpius about inviting friends, you probably won't see him the whole time we're there.'

Rose nodded, 'Who else are you going to invite? It says three.'

Adysen thought for a moment then looked across the table, 'Hey, Carinna, want to go to my house for Christmas break? Rose and Stefan are going to be there.'

She looked surprised, 'Yeah, that would be great, actually. My mum wanted me to stay here since my dad's been ill in the hospital.'

Adysen nodded and stood up, gesturing for the other three to do so. She led them to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of Malfoy who looked up at the four Slytherins with his eyebrows raised.

'Did you get a letter from Mother and Father, also?' Adysen questioned.

Malfoy nodded, 'Yeah, do you know what news they're talking about?'

She shook her blonde head, 'No. Who are you inviting for the break?'

'Just Al, you?' he asked eyeing the Slytherins.

'Rose, Stefan, and Carinna, of course,' she said pointing each of them out.

He merely nodded and went back to talking to Al. Rose looked down at her watch, surprised he didn't send her any rude remarks. She saw it was almost time for the next lesson, and the four Slytherins left hurriedly, she wanted good seats. They arrived five minutes early, Ads and Rose sitting at the front table, Carinna and Stefan at the table next to theirs. Slowly, the class started trickling in, Al and Malfoy taking the table behind Rose and Ads. Finally when the last bell rang, the classroom door shut with a loud bang. Rose turned in her seat and saw a tall figure walking towards the desk with their black hood pulled up, covering their face. As the person got to the front, they began lowering their hood. Rose saw spiked, turquoise hair and gasped. Standing directly in front of her with blue hair and bright grey eyes was none other than, Teddy Lupin. She squealed and ran up to give him a hug.

'Teddy! You're the new DADA Professor?' she shouted, arms wrapped around his middle.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, 'Obviously, Rosie, or I wouldn't be here.'

She let go of him and glared at Al, 'Why didn't you tell me Teddy was teaching DADA?'

Al looked surprised, 'I didn't know. Teddy, why didn't you tell me you were the new Professor?'

She put her hands on her hips, 'What do you mean you didn't know? He's your god brother, hell you guys are basically brothers!'

Teddy put his hand on her shoulder, 'Rosie, don't get mad, I told Dad not to tell Al, James, or even Lily. Now, sit down so I can call roll.'

'Ok, Teddy,' and she sat down.

'You have to call me Professor Lupin now, McG.—I mean Professor McGonagall- said you all can't call me Teddy anymore unless it's at home.' He said before calling roll.

'Oh, we're so sorry, Professor Lupin,' Al said sarcastically.

Teddy chuckled and continued to introduce himself to the rest of the class who had looked on at the entire exchange between Rose, Al, and Teddy, confused.

'Professor Lupin, if I may ask, how do you know Rose and Albus?' Carinna asked timidly.

Teddy looked at his attendance sheet, 'Miss Anderson, is it?' Carinna nodded slowly. 'Well, Mr. Potter's dad, Harry Potter, is my godfather. He helped raise me when I was an infant after my parents were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts.'

'I'm sorry, Professor Lupin, I didn't intend on bringing up any bad memories,' Carinna said.

Teddy waved his hand, 'It's fine, my parents died heroes, I couldn't be prouder. Anyways, Albus is like my little brother, and Rose is like my little cousin. I was there when they were first born and I've had to change my fair share of diapers for them both.' The class laughed loudly at them as Al and Rose ducked their heads, blushing. He continued, 'In fact, I remember this one time where I was around fourteen, and I was out in the paddock at our grandmum and granddad's place, well a six year old Rose and Albus run up to me covered in dirt. I asked them what they were doing and they both had earthworms in their hands; well before I could stop them, they ate them saying that our Uncle George told them it was a new product for the joke shop.'

Al and Rose groaned and buried their heads in their arms while the entire class laughed uproariously. Adysen saw her friend's distressed and stopped laughing. She hesitantly raised her hand and Teddy called on her.

'Professor, is it true you are a Metamorphagus?'

Teddy nodded then proceeded to change his turquoise blue hair a bright pink, then to a deep purple, stopping when his hair was half green half red. The entire class, except Rose and Al, watched in awe, never having seen a Metamorphagus before. He scrunched up his face and it went back to his customary blue.

'Does your hair change colors by itself or is it always under your control?' Stefan asked.

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment, 'Well, normally, I change my appearance at will, but if I am feeling extremely emotional about something, it'll change on its own accord.'

'What do you mean, Professor?' Malfoy said curiously.

'If I feel particularly angry, it will turn a bright red. If I'm sad, it turns black, frustrated it turns purple, or if I'm bored, it turns its natural sandy brown color.'

'Teddy, I mean Professor Lupin, why does it turn pink when you're with Victoire?' Rose grinned evilly.

Teddy blushed and his hair turned orange, 'Umm, pink, err, means I'm in love.'

Al laughed out loud, 'You mean to tell me you're in love with my COUSIN? Wow, if you two get married, you'll really be part of the family.'

Teddy cleared his throat, 'Ok, enough about me. Open your books and read the first chapter. We'll discuss what you read at the next lesson on Friday.'

'But Professor Lupin, we have about forty minutes left of class, it doesn't take that long to read a chapter,' Rose frowned.

'Think of it as a study period Miss Weasley,' he chuckled with a twinkle in his eye.

At the end of the class period, they all cleared put, Rose giving Teddy one last hug and Al patting him on the back with a brotherly gesture.

At dinner, Rose and Adysen were talking about how much fun they had in Teddy's class. Adysen started making plans for Rose's visit to her house at Christmas. When they got back to the dormitory, she wrote a letter asking for permission, using Magnus to send it. Rose threw herself on her bed and sighed. It was a great first day back.


	5. The Deal

(A/N: _Scorpius_' _Handwriting_, _**Rose's handwriting,**_ **Al's Handwriting**, _Adysen's Handwriting,__**Professor Keynes' Handwriting**_**.)**

**Ch. 5- The Deal**

Scorpius was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast; it was already October, September having passed by rather quickly. He was staring down at his empty plate, wondering about what was the important news his parents needed to tell him at Christmas. He didn't think about it much over September with the homework and Quidditch practices, but it had to be important if they didn't want to tell him over a letter, yet not bad since they were waiting a good three months before saying anything. He didn't notice Al, James, and the rest of the Weasleys join him at the table.

'Scorp! Hello! Earth to Scorpius!' Al yelled, waving his hand in front of Scorpius' face.

'Huh? What, Al?'

'I was asking if you've done Keynes' essay?' he repeated.

'Yeah, I just need two or three more inches.

Potions was undoubtedly Scorpius' best subject, and his favorite at that. His father had been a brilliant potions brewer at his age and still was, teaching Scorpius the best method for brewing the most complex of potions. It was one of the only lessons where his intellect, which was very near Rose's, really rivaled hers. Several times, he beat her in essays and quizzes but it only made her try that much harder to stay on top.

Scorpius finished his breakfast and slowly walked out of the Great Hall, telling Al that he intended on finishing his essay. He had just sat outside of the Potions classroom and pulled out his essay when he heard light footsteps and distant chatter. He strained his ears to hear who it was but couldn't make anything out. He went back to his essay just as Ads and Rose turned the corner, stopping in front of him sitting on the floor.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't do your homework, Malfoy?' Rose shook her big, bushy head.

'Yes, Weasley, because unlike you, I have a life that isn't based solely on studying all night and doing homework,' he sneered up at her.

'I'm on the Quidditch team and I still have time to get my work done around practices, so shut your freaking mouth!' She yelled.

'Wow, Weasley, schoolwork and Quidditch practice. That's some life you got there, can't say I wish it was mine,' Scorpius drawled.

'Oh, and what qualifies as a life to you, Malfoy? Snogging some random girl in a broom cupboard every other night? Blimey, we have another James in the making!' Rose shrieked.

'Well, at least I have someone to snog and not everybody is utterly repulsed by the sight of me, unlike you!'

'That's where you're wrong, Malfoy. I vomit at the mere thought or mention of you!'

Before he could reply, Adysen sighed, 'Merlin! It's not even nine in the morning and you two are acting worse than two of Hagrid's Blasted Ended Skewts! Dammit, you two never stop and think about anyone who your constant bickering may affect! I know James and I argue but you two just take it to a whole new level! You make it awkward for everyone around you, forcing us to choose sides! Do you ever think how it makes Albus and I feel when you two fight like cats and dogs? No you don't! I'm going to find Albus, both of you just leave me the hell alone!'

She stormed off, leaving Rose and Scorpius staring at each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

'Wow, I didn't think it bothered her that much. Did you?' Rose asked quietly.

'No, Weasley, I didn't,' he told her.

To Scorpius' immense surprise, she dropped her bag near his opened one and used her foot to tap his thigh, 'Budge up, Malfoy.'

He moved over and she dropped down next to him, her leg partially landing on his thigh.

He scooted over more, 'Blimey, Weasley. Your big, old bum takes up the whole floor!'

She flicked his ear, 'Shut it, Malfoy.'

They didn't say anything for some time so Scorpius continued his essay. As he rolled up the parchment and placed it into his bag, Rose spoke up.

'Look, Malfoy, as much as this pains me to say it, this needs to stop,' she gestured between the both of them. 'You hate me, I hate you, that's obvious, but this constant fighting is ruining our friendships. I mean, hasn't Al talked to you at all about this because Adysen has.'

Scorpius nodded, just last night Al had yelled at him because his and Rose's fighting ended with all of her and her Slytherin friends storming off, effectively ruining his chance to talk to Carinna Anderson.

He looked at Rose, 'So what do you suggest we should do, Weaselette?'

She looked at the wall across them, 'We could pretend to be nice to each other, at least somewhat civil and decent when we're in front of Ads and Al?'

His jaw dropped, 'Weasley, we hate each other like you said. How the hell are we going to pull that off?'

'Do you have a better idea then, Malfoy?' she snapped. 'I don't like it either but it's for Adysen and Albus.'

He sighed, 'Alright, Weasley, we'll try it but I'm not calling you Rose or Rosie.'

He stood up and she pushed herself up from the floor, 'I wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy.'

With that, she stuck out her hand for him to shake and he hesitantly shook it. He immediately released her hand when Al, Ads, and the rest of the class walked around the corner towards them. Scorpius held the dungeon door open, and Ads grabbed Al's hand pulling him after her.

'Come on Albus, you're sitting with me today.'

He looked confused but followed her nonetheless.

'After you, Weasley,' Scorpius said, sweeping his hand in front of him towards the door.

She looked momentarily shocked and squeaked, 'Umm, thanks, Malfoy.'

He smirked and followed her inside, sitting beside her at a table behind Al and Ads.

Rose was looking through her Potions textbook while they were waiting for Professor Keynes to arrive when a ball of paper landed in front of Scorpius. He slowly opened it and saw it was from Albus.

**Hey, mate, why aren't you sitting with me? Why am I sitting with Ads?**

_Adysen is mad at your cousin and I._

-At this, Rose snatched the paper from under his hand.-

_**It wasn't my fault.**_

**Sure, it wasn't Rosie...**

_**It wasn't!**_

**Whatever, what happened?**

_She got mad cause we're always fighting._

**Oh, then, why are you two sitting with each other?**

_Uhhhh…._

_**We're friends now.**_

_WHAT?_

**WHAT?**

_REALLY?!_

_Adysen? Why are you reading this note?_

_I've been reading it…_

_**Albus!**_

**What? She was reading over my shoulder, besides you never said she couldn't read it.**

_You still could've covered it, mate._

_**Or all of you could refrain from passing notes in my classroom.**_

_Professor!_

**Professor!**

_**Professor Keynes, sir!**_

_Professor, baby!_

**Siriusly, Rosie, sir? On paper?**

_**That "Sirius" joke stopped being funny after James said it the thousandth time!**_

_Am I the only one caught up on Ads' whole "Professor, baby?"?_

_**No, Mr. Malfoy, I am too.**_

_Oh, okay._

_What? I think it's perfectly normal. He's the youngest teacher besides Teddy, not to mention hottest._

**Eww…**

_Gross!_

**I thought Neville was younger than Professor Keynes?**

_**It's Professor Lupin and Professor Longbottom to you, and I am not "gross".**_

_**Yeah, him, and whatever you say sir…**_

_I'm not sure, and of course you aren't Professor man!_

_Hey Al, that's funny! And this is awkward…_

**What? And it is.**

"_Siriusly" and right?_

**I know! And yup!**

_**Can you four pay attention in this class? I won't hesitate to give detentions, even to my own house, Miss Weasley and Miss Malfoy. Oh, and I am, indeed, younger than Professor Longbottom, by almost ten years.**_

_**I knew you were younger.**_

_It's Greengrass-Malfoy, Professor Hunk. And I knew it!_

_**10 points from Slytherin for cheek and…awkward name-calling.**_

_**ADYSEN!**_

_Sorry, Rosie!_

**Way to go, Adysen! Gryffindor for the Cup!**

_Go Gryffindor!_

_**5 points from Gryffindor for taunting.**_

**Aww man…**

_**This is the last warning, throw this note away!**_

_**Yes, sir.**_

_Hey, teach! Why were you writing on our note anyway?_

**Yeah, sir, you could've just told us.**

_**True…**_

_I agree._

_**I've been trying to but none of you would listen! This seems the only way to get through to you people! Now you have two minutes to get rid of this or else!**_

_Goodbye, Professor!_

_**Bye, sir!**_

**See ya later, sir!**

_Peace out, teacher man!_

Scorpius folded up the note and Rose put it in her bag. They both took notes as Professor Keynes lectured them about a hiccoughing potion until the end of the lesson. They all waved bye to him and Ads yelled, 'Bye Professor Teach!' He just shook his head and sighed as he walked into his office.

Ads hooked her arm through Rose's and said, 'Isn't he just gorgeous?'

Scorpius looked at Al and shuddered. Rose didn't seem the least bit surprised by her declaration.

'Umm, sort of I guess, he's not really my type. I prefer guys my age. Why the sudden obsession over Professor Keynes? I know you've always found him attractive, but it's gotten a bit worse this year.'

'I'm not obsessed!' she huffed. 'Besides, he's so young! I think he's like twenty-three or something.'

Rose shook her head, 'No, he's not. He's about twenty seven, almost twenty eight. He just said he was ten years younger than Neville.'

'Whatever, he's gorgeous,' Ads sighed dreamily.

Rose groaned as she began dragging Adysen to Arithmancy with Scorpius and Albus trailing after them. The four of them walked to the classroom where they met up with Carinna and Stefan who had left earlier.

'What's wrong with Ads?' Stefan asked looking at the dreamy look on her face.

Scorpius, Rose, and Al said in unison, 'Professor Keynes.'

'Oh.'

Al cleared his throat, 'Hey, Carinna, how's it going?'

She looked surprised, 'I'm fine, Potter.'

'You can call me Albus, Carinna,' he said proudly.

'Okay, _Albus_. May I ask, why are you talking to me? You've never said one word to me before.'

He blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Scorpius looked between the two of them and edged towards Adysen and Rose who were having a whispered conversation with Stefan.

'So, you guys are actually friends now?' Stefan whispered.

'Yes, Zabini! That's what I told you not two minutes ago!' Adysen muttered, while Rose gave a stiff nod.

'Alright _Malfoy_. You don't have to call me by my surname, I was just unsure. I mean they hate each other, don't they?' he murmured.

'We decided to have a truce and get along. He's actually not as bad as I thought,' Rose said tightly.

Stefan looked at her in disbelief but nodded anyway. Scorpius cleared his throat, making the three Slytherins jump at how close he was. When the doors opened to the class, they all made their way inside. As usual, it was two to a table and this time, Adysen pulled Rose to sit with her. The lesson passed by quickly, seeing as they were just reading from the book and Al was too busy staring at Carinna to talk to Scorpius.

Lunch was the same thing, Scorpius sat talking to an unusually quiet Al. He occasionally looked at the Slytherin table, watching his cousin and Rose talk animatedly with Stefan. Soon the bell rang for them to go to go to Transfiguration. The two girls, once again, made to sit with each other, but Scorpius stopped them.

'Ads, may I sit with Weasley today?' he said quietly.

Adysen's eyes widened while Rose looked on with her mouth open, 'Why?!'

Scorpius sighed, 'I would like to talk to her about something important. Oh, and Albus is really into your friend, Anderson, so perhaps you should sit with Zabini.'

With that, he grabbed Rose's sleeve, careful not to touch her hand, and dragged her to a table towards the back. He released his hold and sat down in the seat by the aisle.

'Well, Weasley, are you going to sit down or stand there with your mouth hanging open?'

She snapped her mouth shut and sat in the available chair, 'What did you need to tell me that was so important?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'I heard you guys talking earlier.'

'You mean you were eavesdropping.'

'Whatever. So, I'm not as bad as you thought, eh?'

She blushed, 'I just said that to get them off my back. Also, so Ads won't figure out what we're doing.'

He nodded, 'Oh, yeah sure, Weasley.'

She glared at him, 'I am telling the truth, Malfoy!'

He chuckled, 'Alright, Weaselette, no need to get shrill.'

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to read the chapter Professor McGonagall had assigned for the day's work.

'So, Weasley, you hear about the big Start-of-Term party on Saturday after the Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff match?' Scorpius whispered.

'Obviously, Malfoy, my cousins are the ones who throw it every year. They started it when Teddy and Victoire were at school.' She hissed at him.

'Of course, of course. It's going to be in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor.'

'Again, you are telling me information I already know. Why do you insist on talking about it?'

'Well, are you going, Ms. Know-It-All?' he sneered.

'Why wouldn't I? It is my family's tradition. Or as you pointed out on the train, your friends,' she muttered back.

'I just thought you wouldn't since you're in Slytherin, and they normally only let fourth years and up go but I guess I was wrong.'

'Yes, you were, Malfoy. Besides, I'm allowed to go, I am a Weasley. All Weasleys, Potters, and Lupins are allowed to go if they're thirteen and over. What I want to know is, why are you going? You're neither a Weasley, Potter, and most definitely not a Lupin.'

'As you previously mentioned, they are my friends so I, too, am allowed to go,' he answered smugly. She gave a huff of annoyance.

'So Weaselette, got a date?'

'No, I don't Malfoy, I don't need one, nor do I want one.'

He grinned evilly, 'Well, Weasley, would you like the privilege of going with me to the party on Saturday?'

She gave a bark of sarcastic laughter, 'You know what, Malfoy? Yes, I would love to go with you.'

He gulped loudly, 'Wh-what? Y-you would?'

'Hell no!' she snorted.

Scorpius let out a breath of relief, 'I admit, you had me there Weaselette. Scared the hell out of me!'

'I know. Imagine having to spend the whole night with you! Damn, that'd be torture!'

Scorpius glared at her and said angrily, 'It wouldn't be a dream come true to be with you either, Weasley!'

'I never said it would be!' she yelled.

The classroom got quiet and they all stared at the two of them.

'Miss Weasley, is there a problem?' Professor McGonagall asked looking up from grading her exam papers.

'No, ma'am, there isn't any problems,' Rose answered quietly.

'Get back to work then.'

The next twenty minutes of class passed by in silence except from the occasional snicker from Scorpius. The bell rang and Rose scooped her book into her arms and grabbed the first bag strap she felt and took off, waiting for no one. She shoved her textbook into her bag, ignoring the looks from the people and portraits around her as she pushed through the crowded hall. She had just gotten to the Entrance Hall when she heard someone yell her name. A breathless Scorpius stood next to her.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' she said coolly.

'Merlin, Weasley, I've been chasing you since the fourth floor. You took my bag instead of yours.' he panted.

She looked down and saw the bag was, indeed, his. it was black with red lining and in gold threat, was his name embroidered across the flap. She sighed and bent to pull the book out, when her cousin, Dominique ran up to them. She stood next to them, a little shorter than Rose, and definitely shorter than Scorpius.

'Hey, Rosie. Hey Scorpius.'

She nodded, 'Hey Dom, what's up?' She handed Scorpius his bag.

'Nothing much, you coming to the party Saturday?'

'I don't know, maybe, if Ads and Stefan will go.'

Dom frowned, 'But they're third years, they can't. They aren't family either.'

Rose sighed, 'Look, Dom, I'm only going if they do.'

Dom gave a defeated sigh, 'Alright then, that's fine. Wait, Scorpius!'

Scorpius had just put Rose's bag down and was heading into the Great Hall.

'Yeah, Dom?'

The fifth year swept her red hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath, 'Well, I was wondering, did you want to go with me on Saturday?'

He looked confused as Rose's jaw dropped, 'Go? Like to the party? Together?'

Dom smiled, 'Yeah, like a date, you know? I understand if you don't want to though.'

He grinned broadly, 'Yeah, Dom, I'll go with you!'

'Great!' she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 'Remember, Quidditch practice on Thursday till eight.'

She walked into the Great Hall leaving the two third years standing in the hall shocked.

'Did my cousin just ask _you _to the party, as a _date_?' Rose said first.

'Yeah, she did. Damn, I'm going to one of the biggest parties of the year with the hottest girl in school! Not to mention she's two years older than me.' he said dazed, his fingers lightly touching his cheek.

Rose gave a look of disgust, 'I thought Dom had better taste.'

Scorpius looked at Rose, 'Don't tell me your jealous, Weasley?'

She glared, 'No, I most certainly am not, Malfoy!' She stormed into the Great Hall and sat between Adysen and Stefan who walked in while she was talking to Dom.

Rose stabbed at her chicken and glared at Scorpius who sat between Al and a brown-haired Gryffindor boy she didn't know. She watched as he talked to them, Al's eyes widening and the boy's mouth dropping open in shock. She gave a snort of disgust when he looked up and their eyes locked with the other's.

'What's wrong, Rosie? You seem angry,' Adysen said worriedly.

Rose threw her fork down, 'You know about the Start-of-Term party my family throws every year?' She nodded, so Rose continued. 'Being family, I'm allowed to go even though its only fourth years and up. Anyway, Malfoy is allowed to go too.'

'Why is Malfoy allowed to go? He's not family,' Stefan pointed out.

'He's going because he's a "family friend", but that's not the only reason,' Rose muttered.

The two looked at her expectantly and she sighed angrily, 'Dom just asked him to go with her as a date.'

'What?!' Adysen yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at them as she snapped her mouth shut. Rose gestured towards the doors, and the three Slytherins stood and walked out in silence. Rose stayed quiet as she led them into the library to a table hidden in the back by the muggle novels she frequently checked out. This was her personal study table where she went to get away from others.

'Dominique Weasley asked Malfoy on a date?' Stefan asked disbelievingly as they say around the table.

Rose nodded, 'Yeah. I honestly thought she had better taste than that dirty, ugly git.'

'Hey, now, that is my cousin, be nice, Rosie. He may be dumb and stupid and a prat and a git and a man whore and an idiot and—what was my point again?' Adysen said.

'That Rosie needs to be nice to Malfoy,' Stefan answered.

'Oh, right. By the way, I thought you guys were friends now?' she asked.

Rose coughed self-consciously, 'We just started trying to treat each other civilly, you know, in the beginning stages of friendship. You can't expect me to go through years of torture with his big mouth and forget all of it and immediately become buddies with him.'

Adysen nodded, 'True, that would make it hard to be friends with someone; I knew it was odd when you and Scorpius were acting strange during Potions.'

'Why were you all sitting together during Transfiguration?' Stefan asked.

'Yeah, didn't he say he had something important to tell you? What was it?' Adysen added.

'No, he just wanted Al to sit with Carinna because he likes her or something. Plus, he wanted to keep up the façade that we were already friends, so neither Ads or Al would realize what we were up to,' Rose responded.

'Well, he doesn't know the real Rose Weasley cause you tell us everything,' Stefan pointed out.

'Obviously, he doesn't know her, loser, they hate each other, remember? At least, they did, I'm not sure anymore,' Ads said poking him in the side.

Rose laughed as her two best friends poked and hit each other until Madam Pince came over and kicked them out.

'Oh, I forgot to ask, what are you guys doing on Saturday night?' Rose asked after calming down.

'You mean after the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff match?' Stefan replied.

Rose nodded and Adysen looked at her, 'Nothing, being lazy, maybe stuffing my face with some delicious chocolate at our usual spot in the common room.'

'Well, then you two are going with me to the Start-of-Term party. I told Dom, I was only going if you two went with me,' she told the two disbelieving Slytherins.

'You want us to go to a Gryffindor party, after hours, at Merlin knows where?' Adysen asked cynically.

'Ok, one, it's not a Gryffindor party, it's for all houses. It's just rare for Slytherins to go, only the more daring ones do. Two, it starts at eight and there are secret passages to get us back to our common rooms when the party ends at two. And three, it's in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor across that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching those trolls to dance,' Rose said matter-of-factly.

'I'll go, it sounds like fun,' Stefan said excitedly, while Adysen just shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

'Brilliant!' Rose exclaimed, throwing her arms around their shoulders as they walked into the Slytherin Common Room.

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

'No freaking way, man! You're lying!' exclaimed Matt, a brown-haired Gryffindor in the same year as Scorpius and Al who was also their fellow dorm mate.

'I'm serious!' Scorpius nearly shouted.

Al shook his head, 'Come on, Scorp, you really think we're going to believe that my cousin asked you out?'

Scorpius nodded his head vigorously, 'She did! I'm not lying! Weaselette was there when she did!'

Scorpius' explanation was interrupted as a loud 'WHAT?' was echoed around the Great Hall. He looked up to see Rose leading Adysen and Stefan out of the oak doors.

'Man, I don't believe you, you're going to have to prove it,' said Frank Longbottom, a fourth year with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He shared a room with the three third year boys seated around him.

'Fine, I will,' Scorpius said angrily. He stood up and walked over to Dom sitting a few seats away, laughing with her best friends, Olivia Wood and Alice Longbottom, Frank's older sister. Alice elbowed Dom slightly when he stopped in front of them and she turned to him while her two friends giggled. It seemed as if all of the students went silent to hear why Scorpius Malfoy was talking to Dominique Weasley, one of the most popular girls in school, and no doubt, the prettiest.

'Hey, Scorpius,' Dom said with a shy smile.

'Hey, Dom, I was wondering, where do you want me to meet you on Saturday? In the common room or at the Room of Requirement?' he said nervously, feeling his three friends and the rest of the Great Hall's eyes boring into his back.

She glanced at both her friends and his, 'I was hoping we could meet in the Entrance Hall; we can walk to the seventh floor together.'

Scorpius smiled broadly, 'Great! I'll meet you there at eight then.'

Dom nodded and turned back to her friends. Scorpius walked over to his gaping friends and sat down. Immediately, the Great Hall erupted in whispers at this new information.

'Told you,' he said, digging into his favorite treacle tart.

Frank shook his head, 'Damn, mate, I honestly thought you were lying.'

'You're my best mate, Scorp, but I'm not going to protect you from James, Freddy, and Louis if this ends badly. Even Hugo will find some way to get you, too, His short height makes it easier for him to hurt certain _valuable _areas,' Al warned.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and Al stood up, 'I'm gonna go to the common room, you guys coming?'

The other three Gryffindors followed him as he walked out, unaware that he had seen a pretty dark-haired girl leave just before.

Al ran forward and "accidentally" bumped into the girl, causing her to drop the books she had been carrying.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Carinna?' he said feigning surprise as he picked up her books.

'Hello, Potter, and it's fine. Thanks for picking up my books,' she said as she turned on her heel, heading to the Slytherin Common Room.

He grabbed her arm, turning her around, 'Hold on, Carinna, I wanted to ask you something.'

She looked at him expectantly, 'Well, Potter? What is it?'

His face flushed a bit, 'I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the party? Normally, third years can't go but I can and I'm allowed to bring a date.'

She blushed slightly, 'Sorry, Potter. I can't, I'm…err… busy that night.'

'Doing what? Rose is going and I think she's bringing Adysen and Zabini,' he pleaded.

Carinna shook her head, 'His name is Stefan, but I still can't go. I…I…have letters to write!'

With that, she turned and ran away from Al leaving him in the empty corridor, his friends staring after her in shock.

'That's the first time I've ever seen someone turn you down,' Matt said. Frank punched him in the shoulder and shook his head at Al's crestfallen expression.

Scorpius patted him on the back, 'Hey, bro, don't worry about her. You can get any girl you wanted.'

Al shook his head slightly and plastered a fake smile on his face, 'Yeah, you're right. Who needs her?'

He turned and walked to Gryffindor Tower but the normal bounce in his step was gone. Scorpius sighed, he may have gotten the date he wanted but he had to see his best mate upset about his.

Al went straight to his dormitory, ignoring his brother and cousin's shouts of greeting. James, Fred, and Louis walked over to Scorpius, frowning.

'What's wrong with Al?' James asked, jerking his head towards the boys' dormitories.

Scorpius sighed, 'He asked that Slytherin girl to the party but she told him no and ran away from him.'

'She _ran away_ from him?' Louis asked disbelievingly.

Scorpius nodded and Fred asked, 'Slytherin girl?'

'Yeah, the one who's always with your cousin and Adysen,' Scorpius replied. 'Anthony or something.'

James looked at Scorpius, 'Carinna Anderson?'

'Yeah, her.'

James shook his head, 'That sucks, Al's had a crush on her since his first year.' Scorpius shrugged.

Fred looked at him with a mischievous smile and turned to Louis, 'Hey, Louis, you want to know what my sister told me she heard at dinner earlier?'

Louis looked at him wearily, 'What?'

'It's about Dom,' Fred said slowly.

Scorpius' head snapped up and he looked at Fred who smiled evilly at him. Louis was only a year older than Scorpius, but having played Quidditch for years, he had bulking muscles, not to mention being a couple inches taller than him. He was very protective of his sisters and girl cousins as were Fred, James, Al, and even Hugo who was a first year. No matter the age differences, they all had a way of striking fear in any bloke who got near the Weasley/Potter girls. It was safe to say Scorpius was afraid of what Louis would do to him if he found out he was going with Dom on Saturday. He shook his head pleadingly at Fred who just turned away to look at Louis.

'Supposedly, she's got a date for the party,' he said simply.

'What!' James yelled. Scorpius gulped at the angry look on his face at the idea someone daring to go near his cousin.

'Who is he?' Louis said cracking his knuckles.

Fred chuckled, 'Well, you see, you two know the guy. Very well.'

James sighed impatiently, 'Cut the bullshit, Freddy. Who is the bastard going after Dom?'

'Do you know who it is, Scorpius?' Louis asked, turning to Scorpius as Fred laughed quietly.

'I…err…umm' he said, getting flustered.

'It's him,' Fred said pointing at Scorpius. 'Dom asked him before dinner.'

Simultaneously as one, James and Louis stepped towards Scorpius, identical glares on their faces. Scorpius moved back, scared of them.

'Is this true, Scorpius?' James asked quietly. He nodded slowly.

'We like you, Scorpius, but you better watch yourself with our cousin,' James said threateningly.

Fred stopped laughing and grimaced at him, 'Yeah, I don't mind having to beat you to a pulp if you hurt Dom in any way.'

Scorpius nodded his head up and down nervously. Louis glared menacingly at him but hadn't said anything. The three older Gryffindors pushed past him, heading towards the fireplace. Louis stopped and looked down at a frightened Scorpius.

'You hurt her, Malfoy, and I'll have to kill you,' he said in a deadly calm tone.


	6. The Match

**Ch. 6- The Match**

Saturday came by fast for Scorpius. Throughout the week, he felt unsure if he still wanted to go to the party with Dom. He had considered cancelling but realized that would fall under the category of hurting her, which in turn would get him hurt. He couldn't say he wasn't excited though; he always felt butterflies in his stomach when she would wave at him in the corridors.

That morning, he was waiting for Al in the common room when Louis sat beside him on the couch in front of the fireplace.

'Hey there, mate,' Louis said flinging an arm over Scorpius' shoulders.

'W-What's up, L-Louis?' he stuttered.

'Oh, nothing, Scorp. Just wanted to see what you were doing, that's all,' he answered innocently. 'So, who are you supporting for today's match?'

'Umm, Ravenclaw. I hear Corner's put together a good team this year,' Scorpius gulped.

Louis laughed out loud, 'Any lineup would be better than his team last year!'

Scorpius nodded nervously, relieved when he saw Al walk downstairs and he stood up, 'Well, Louis, Al is here, so I'm going to head to breakfast.'

'Alright then, bro,' he waved his hand. Scorpius turned to leave when Louis called out for him. When he turned, he saw Louis standing in front of the couch, James and Fred on either side of him, appearing out of nowhere.

'Oh, and Scorpius, don't forget. You hurt her, we'll kill you.'

Scorpius paled as the three menacing older boys stalked passed through the portrait hole. He walked over to Al who put a hand his shoulder.

'Don't worry, mate. They won't actually kill you, just beat you until you can't move and won't dare to look in Dom's direction.

Scorpius shuddered and said with a hint of sarcasm, 'Thanks, Al, that helps a lot.'

'No problem,' he said cheerfully, not catching the sarcasm.

Together they walked to the Great Hall, talking about the match. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Scorpius saw Adysen, Rose, and Stefan with their other Slytherin friends talking to James and Fred. As they walked closer, Scorpius heard what was being said.

'Okay, Greengrass, I'll make you a deal. If Hufflepuff wins, you get to hit me with whatever jinx you want,' James said decisively.

'And if they don't?' Adysen said skeptically.

'If Ravenclaw wins, you have to go with me to the party tonight,' he announced proudly.

'UGH! No way!' she yelled.

'It's that or worse, Greengrass,' he said smugly.

'I'd take the deal, Ads. It could be so much worse if you don't,' Rose said to her.

Adysen sighed dejectedly, 'Alright, Potter, you've got a deal.' She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He shook it roughly, 'Brilliant! See you tonight, Greengrass!'

Adysen, who had come to terms with her full name, yelled, 'It's Greengrass-Malfoy!'

Scorpius and Al walked over in front of Adysen. Al spoke first.

'What was that all about, Adysen?'

She looked at him, 'Your idiot brother heard us talking about the match and said Ravenclaw was going to win. So, being me, I disagreed with him and said Hufflepuff would win.'

'But, Ads, you know Ravenclaw will win, by a landslide!' Scorpius said.

'Yeah. Plus, the Scamander twins are their Beaters, which will make it harder for Hufflepuff. They're like human Bludgers themselves,' Rose pointed out as Adysen shook her head.

'Dad said they are almost as good as Uncle George and Uncle Fred were in school when he came to the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match last year. Well, besides, Freddy and Roxy, he said they are the twins reincarnated,' Al added.

'Guys, what am I going to do? I don't want to go to the party with Potter!' Adysen cried

Everybody looked at her sadly and she shrugged her shoulders.

'Whatever, it's just for tonight, but Rose, you are not leaving me alone with him. You either, Stefan or Carinna.'

'We wouldn't dream of it, Ads,' Stefan said grinning.

They all walked inside, Al and Scorpius heading to the gryffindor table; Rose and Adysen leading their group to the Slytherin table. They spent breakfast discussing the chances of Hufflepuff's potential triumph over Ravenclaw; the odds were dismal. Soon, it was time to head to the Quidditch pitch. Rose and Adysen's group sat in the Ravenclaw section in a middle row where most of the Slytherins were and half of the Gryffindors. Scorpius and Al sat in front of them while James, Fred, and Louis sat in the front row, screaming loudly. They got a lot of funny looks considering the game hadn't begun yet. Al looked around discreetly before turning to Rose.

'Rose, where's Carinna?'

Rose looked at him, 'I don't know, she said she had something to do earlier, why?'

He shook his head, 'No reason.'

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and a very short skirt and low cut shirt stood in front of Al and Scorpius. She was wearing a bright yellow button with black letters that said, 'Go Hufflepuff!'

She put her hands on her hips and gave a, 'Ahem!'

Al turned his head towards her and his eyes widened, 'Alexis?' She smiled widely.

Alexis Parker, a third year Hufflepuff, was one of the biggest slags in the school, her older sister, Devlyn, held that title. Devlyn, a Gryffindor, was a fourth year who thought it was her life's goal to stalk James. That didn't stop her from sleeping with half the school's population though. Alexis seemed to be going the same route as her sister; hence the biggest slags in school.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, 'Hey, Albus, I heard you needed a date for the party tonight.'

He coughed feebly, 'Umm, yeah, you heard right.'

She jutted her lower lip out and bent closer towards him, 'Well, I'm free tonight, so I can go with you.'

'Well, won't you err have a victory party to go to tonight if Hufflepuff wins?'

She laughed lightly, placing a hand on his arm flirtatiously, 'I think we both know that isn't going to happen, don't we Albus?'

He shrugged his shoulders and she spoke again, staring at him though her eyelashes, 'So, Albus, how about it? That date?'

He turned towards Scorpius who shrugged his shoulders, 'Oh okay, Alexis. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after dinner then.'

'Wonderful! See you tonight then!' She leant closer and kissed his cheek, leaving behind a stain from her lip gloss. He repeatedly wiped his face over and over after she left.

'Al, please tell me you really aren't taking Parker to the party?' Rose sighed exasperatedly.

'Albus, you can seriously get a disease from her, the way she's been around,' Adysen added.

'She's like a school broom, everyone's had a ride,' Rose mumbled.

At this, everyone, including Al, started to laugh.

'Mate, why did you agree to take her? What about Carinna?' Scorpius asked him quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

Al looked furious, 'What about her she said no, didn't she?'

'Well, yeah, but you fancy her,' he pointed out.

Al shook his head, 'Fancied her. I fancied her. I don't care anymore. I'm at liberty to take whoever I want to the damn party. And anyway-'

His mouth dropped open when he heard the commentator's voice.

'Hello, ladies and gentleman, students and staff, friends and foes! Welcome to the opening match of the Quidditch season. My name is Carinna Anderson; I'll be your commentator for tonight's Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match.'

Rose and Adysen looked at each other shocked, while Al stared open mouthed at the commentator's podium. Sure enough, there was Carinna, her black hair flying everywhere in the wind, a Ravenclaw scarf around her neck and a Hufflepuff badge pinned to her robes.

'Stepping onto the field is the Hufflepuff team. This year's captain and Keeper, Andrew Stebbins! The three Chasers: Jason Smith, Alex Finch-Fletchley, and Mark Hopkins! The team's Beaters: Fabian Goyle and Michael Cauldwell! Finally, the team's Seeker, Steven Whitby!'

Black and yellow blurs flew around the pitch twice before landing on the ground in their places.

'Now entering the Quidditch pitch, the Ravenclaw team! Marshall Corner is the team's Captain and Keeper; the team's Chasers are Rick Belby, Amber Goldstein, and Adrian Davies! Followed by the team's Beaters, the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander! Lastly, the team's Seeker, Alan Hilliard!'

After the Ravenclaw team did their warm-up laps, they too, settled down onto the pitch. The two Captains shook each other's hands fiercely before Madam Spinnet blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game.

'They're off! Belby has the Quaffle- passes to Davies- Hopkins intercepts the Quaffle- he shoots! Oh! He missed! - Goldstein with the Quaffle- passes to Davies who passes back to Belby- he shoots! HE SCORES!- 10-0 to Ravenclaw- OUCH!- a Bludger shot by Lorcan, or is that Lysander?- Anyway, a Bludger shot by a Scamander twin collided with Smith- Goldstein's got the Quaffle once more, she shoots, and she SCORES! 20-0 to Ravenclaw! Goyle hits a Bludger at Hilliard but misses and it's shot back at him by a Scamander, Lorcan, I think.'

The game went on for another forty minutes until—

'Davies scores! The score is 140-0! Come on Hufflepuff, you need to step it up! Hold on! It seems Whitby's seen the Snitch! Yes, he has! Hilliard is right behind, both reaching for it! And-and- WHITBY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS, 150-140!'

The yellow and black clad players jumped and screamed in triumph and hoisted Whitby onto their shoulders. The Hufflepuff supporters were cheering in delight at the narrow win. Adysen was yelling at the top of her lungs, 'YES! I DON'T HAVE TO GO WITH POTTER!' while she did an odd victory dance of sorts. Rose laughed but saw James' face and abruptly stopped. He looked upset until Freddy whispered in his ear and a smug grin grew on his face as he nodded. Al and Scorpius were talking about how they were wrong and Hufflepuff really pulled through for this match. Suddenly, the sky lit up with black and gold fireworks making out the shape of a badger running around the Hufflepuff crest. Rose, Adysen, and the rest of the school looked towards the end of the Quidditch pitch. Freddy, Louis, and James were there surrounded by empty Weasley Wizard Wheezes' boxes, clapping each other on the back

'Hey, guys!' Carinna said, running up to the group in the stands.

'Hey, Carinna! I didn't know you were the commentator!' Rose exclaimed, hugging her.

'Yeah, I didn't say anything because McGonagall barely asked me this morning if I wanted to do it. Lorcan and Lysander were supposed to be the commentators but they couldn't seeing as they were playing, of course. So, how'd I do?' she said breathlessly.

'You were great!' Adysen said.

'I think the Scamanders could've done it better,' Al muttered.

Carinna's smile faltered and looked down at her shoes. Scorpius grimaced, 'I think you did brilliant, Anderson.'

'Thanks, Scorpius. I'm just going to go, see you guys later in the common room,' she answered sadly as she left the stadium, Evie, Peter, and Bart following her while shooting dirty looks at Al.

Once she was out of sight, Rose smacked Al in the back of the head.

'What the hell was that for, Albus? She did a very good job today!'

He mumbled something incomprehensible.

Adysen put her hand to her ear, 'I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak Troll.'

'I said I don't know! Obviously, she did a brilliant job,' he yelled angrily.

'Then, why the hell did you say that to her, Albus?' Rose demanded. Al just shrugged.

'I'll tell you why,' Scorpius said, turning to face Rose and Adysen as Al shook his head. 'Al asked Anderson to go with him to the party as a date but she told him no. That's why he's acting like a right foul git.'

Al made to punch Scorpius in the shoulder when his fist was caught by Rose's hand. Shocked at her touch, he immediately dropped his hand.

'D-Did you just stop me from hitting Scorpius? _Scorpius?!'_ He stammered.

Rose looked at him in horror, 'I don't know!' She ran away from them and out of the stadium. Stefan ran after her and Adysen turned to Scorpius and Al.

'Wow that was….unexpected. Never thought I'd live to see the day that Rose would willingly stop any pain on Scorpius. I'll see you guys tonight, yeah?'

Al nodded and she left. He turned to Scorpius who was still staring dumbfounded at the spot Rose just left.

'Mate? Hello!' Al said, waving his hand in front of Scorpius' face.

Scorpius shook himself slightly and looked at Al, 'Blimey! That was weird! You're cousin actually _protected _me!'

Al laughed, 'Don't let her hear you say that, or she'll hit you worse than I would've done.'

They both laughed and left the now deserted Quidditch pitch, heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

'Rose! Will you please slow down!' Stefan shouted as he chased Rose from the Quidditch pitch.

She kept running until she passed Hagrid's hut, disappearing into the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Stefan looked around for a few moments but didn't catch any sight of her. He sighed loudly and dropped down onto a log a few feet from the edge of the forest.

'She run into the forest?' Adysen said as she stood in front of him.

He looked up at her and nodded. She held her hand out to him and pulled him off the ground.

'Come on, I know where she went. She's been going there since first year since we found where she would hide in the library.'

Stefan followed her into the forest where a few meters in, she turned right and followed a scarcely used path. Stefan hear the flow of running water and saw a few boulders surrounding a small stream. Adysen led him to the last boulder and walked around it. There sitting on the grass, hidden by the large rock, was Rose, staring into the small pool of water by her feet. She looked up as both of them dropped to either side of her.

'How'd you guys find me?' she asked quietly.

'Rosie, we're your best friends, you honestly expected us to never find you?' Adysen implored.

'Or, you followed me here the first few times I came here in first year,' Rose murmured.

Stefan laughed as Adysen gave a look of mock outrage, 'Rose! I did not follow you then! It was a few months _after _you started coming here.'

Rose giggled slightly. Stefan watched her as she wiped off her glasses.

'Rose, why you run here? Like, why did you run away from us at the stadium?' he probed.

She sighed, 'I honestly don't know. I was just shocked that I stopped Al from hitting Malfoy that the only logical thing to do was run from having to explain why I did it.'

'Why did you do it?' Adysen asked throwing pebbles into the water.

'I don't know, I just did. I guess because I don't think Malfoy didn't deserve that hit,' she muttered.

'Oh,' was all either of them could say.

Rose looked at them suddenly, her eyes widened, 'If you two ever tell someone I said Malfoy didn't deserve a hit, I will personally beat you two myself.'

They laughed and agreed. Stefan stood up and held both his hands out to pull the girls up from the floor. As they were walking back to the castle, Rose groaned.

'Great! Now, I' going to have to find a new place to go when I want to get away from civilization and my annoying family.'

Adysen stopped and faced her, with a look of extreme seriousness, 'Rose, I, Adysen Marie Greengrass-Malfoy- damn, that's a long name- promise to never show up to your little private spot from now until forever. Oh, and so does Stefan Rabastan Zabini.'

Rose gaped, 'Umm ok, thanks Ads.' Then she turned to a silently fuming Stefan, 'Your middle name is Rabastan?'

'Adysen! Why the hell did you say my middle name? How do you even _know _my middle name?' he growled.

She shrugged, 'It was on your timetable. What's the big deal? Rose doesn't like her middle name but we know it anyway, don't we? Stop being such a baby_, Rabastan_.'

'Don't call me Rabastan' he said as Rose giggled. She heard him mutter things like 'not a baby' and 'bloody Malfoy'.

They arrived at the castle just in time for dinner. They walked into the Entrance Hall to a rather surprising scene. Peter and Evie were barely managing to hold back an angry Bart while Carinna was crying into the shoulder of an older Slytherin prefect. Across from Bart, Al was being held back by Scorpius and James, the rest of the Weasley cousins standing behind him, Fred and Louis stood with their wands out. Rose, adysen, and Stefan ran forward in between the two furious boys.

'Stefan, Peter, get Bart out of here, now! Take him to the common room, I'll bring him something to eat later, just get him out of here!' Rose ordered.

Stefan took hold of the arm Evie was struggling and together, he and Peter dragged him out of the hall towards the dungeons. Evie went and wrapped a comforting arm around a now composed Carinna.

Rose turned and rounded on Al and the rest of her family, 'Will someone _please _tell me what's going on and why it looked why there was going to be a new Wizarding war breaking out?'

Scorpius and James had released Al who was looking sheepish but was shooting heated glances towards Carinna. The looks didn't go unnoticed.

'Is someone going to tell us why Bart looked ready to tear off Albus' head or are we supposed to figure it out by the dirty looks he's sending Carinna?' Adysen demanded.

Carinna looked up at Al at the mention of her name and blushed a bright red.

Dom walked around from the back of the group and put a hand on Scorpius' arm, 'Come on, Scorpius, let's go get some dinner before the party.'

He looked hesitant but Rose shook her head, 'Not now, Dom. You can go but I want to know what happened that caused all this. I know this has something to do with your date.'

'Why is it that I always did something, huh, Weasley?' Scorpius said angrily.

'Because, you normally have done something,' Adysen replied calmly.

Roxy, who was standing next to Freddy, sighed, 'Dom, take Lily and Hugo, you guys go eat, I'll explain what happened. As a matter of fact, take Freddy, Louis and James with you.'

Dom nodded curtly, and the aforementioned Weasleys and Potter followed her to the Great Hall, albeit reluctantly. Roxy motioned for the group to move to an empty classroom off to the side of the oak doors. She closed the doors and set a Silencing charm on them.

'Well, what happened?' Rose stated again.

'We were all walking together into the Great Hall- by all, I mean, myself, Al, Scorpius, and the rest of our family- when Al saw your friends walking in. Well, I didn't hear how it started but I heard him yelling some awful things to your friend over there. That other bloke- what's his name, Bart?- came forward and started telling Al off. Al swung at him but missed and the bloke lunged at him. That's when his mates held him back and Scorpius and James held back Al. I have no idea why Freddy and Louis had their wands out, they're idiots,' Roxy finished explaining.

Rose nodded her head slowly, taking in the information. 'Al, what did you say to Carinna?'

'I didn't mean to make her cry,' Al said quietly.

'That's a bunch of bullshit, Potter!' Evie snarled.

'It's not like he deliberately meant for Anderson to start bawling, Thomas!' Malfoy defended.

'Shut it, both of you,' Adysen said and turned to Carinna, 'Carinna, what did he say to you?'

Carinna blushed again and cleared her throat, 'I was walking in for dinner with the guys and Evie. They were asking if I knew where you guys were and I said I didn't know. Then Potter showed up saying you were probably getting ready for the party we weren't cool enough to attend. So, I turned and told him he had no right to act like a prat just because I wouldn't go with him-'

'That is not what she said! She said "Potter, just because I'm not stupid enough to go to that party with you doesn't mean you have to brag about it to the world. Turn around and get ready for your pathetic little date with that slaggy blonde bimbo, Parker"!' Al yelled.

'Well, I'm not! I know how you are with girls! You're just like James! You use them! As long as you get what you want, to hell with what they think! Tell me I'm wrong, Potter! Tell me!' Carinna shouted at him.

Al didn't say anything, he just stood there. Carinna crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

'Carinna, finish telling me what happened,' Rose said.

'After all that, he yelled at me that it was all a dare that he didn't really want to go out with me. He said he just wanted to see if Slytherin girls were as open as the rest of the others! He said I was nothing but a tease and a prude. That's when I started crying and Bart decided to rip his bloody head off. I wish he did, too!' Carinna finished and turned on her heel, storming out of the room followed closely by Evie.

Before anyone could say anything, Roxy cleared her throat, 'I'm going to dinner, so err yeah, you guys sort this out, bye!'

She walked out of the class, leaving Adysen and Rose with Scorpius and a sulking Al.

Rose sat down on a desk and rubbed the bridge of her nose, 'Al, why did you _do _that? What was going through your bleeding mind?'

'I was angry,' he said shortly.

'Angry? Angry people don't run off and start fights while simultaneously making the girls they fancy cry! No, what you did was mental,' Rose exclaimed.

He looked at her, 'How did you know I liked Carinna?'

'How didn't she know you liked Anderson?' Scorpius muttered.

Adysen sighed, 'Albus, it was obvious you liked her since first year! But, after today's little stunt you pulled, all chances of ever dating her are gone, destroyed.'

'After today? You mean, she liked me?' he asked feebly.

Adysen nodded slightly, 'She was starting to, but I won't be surprised if she curses you into oblivion.'

'What does she mean when she said you told her Malfoy bet you to ask her out? That better be bloody nonsense!' Rose said to Al.

He blushed, 'There was no bet. I didn't want anybody to know she turned me down so I made that up.'

Rose's fist flashed through the small space between them connecting with his bicep.

'Albus Severus Potter! You bloody idiot! Never tell a girl you only asked them out on a dare, true or not! Merlin!'

Al rubbed his arm and sighed, 'I blew it, didn't I?'

Scorpius looked at him pityingly, 'Yeah, you did.'

'Way to beat around the bush, Scorpius,' Adysen muttered.

'Blunt is one of my more endearing qualities,' he said proudly.

Rose snorted, 'You have endearing qualities, Malfoy?'

'Shut up, Weaselette. Well, if that's all, it's already seven thirty and I'm meeting Dom at eight. See you all later!' he waved his hand as he walked out of the classroom.

Rose looked at Al, 'Look, Al, I'm sorry for what happened and I know you didn't mean what you said, but you're going to have to tell Carinna yourself.'

He nodded and left the classroom, Adysen and Rose leaving shortly after him.

The two Slytherins went to the kitchens and got enough food for seven people and headed to their common room. After all that happened, Rose really didn't feel in the party mood but with her family, she'd be forced to go. Even if that meant, Louis, James, and Freddy braving the Slytherin Common Room and dragging her there, bound and gagged.

Rose sighed as she ate her salad in her favorite armchair by the window.

_Why am I related to such idiots?_


	7. The Party

**A/N: I've just put up a few links on my profile so you can see how I think my characters in the story look. I know some may disagree but sorry. I'm going to try to update every Saturday, if possible starting today, so hopefully I can post chapter 8 by this weekend. Oh and if you can, I posted a new story on Fiction since it really wasn't fan fiction; check it out it's called **_**Time Isn't Healing.**_

**Ch. 7- The Party**

'Rose! Rosie! Rosie-Posey!' Adysen shouted in Rose's ear as they sat in the common room.

'What, Adysen?' She said irritably, putting her salad bowl on the side table.

'It's already eight, the party started and we haven't even got ready yet!' she cried.

Rose stared at her for a moment, 'You do realize you are acting like a typical school girl right now?'

She shrugged her shoulders and swept her blonde hair over her shoulder.

'Hey, a girl looks forward to dressing up every once in a while.'

Rose gaped, 'What do you mean "once in a while"? You're a Malfoy! You guys have Christmas balls and New Year's balls and Easter balls! Once in a while!'

Adysen let out a breath noisily, 'Those don't count, Rose. Those I have to be prim and proper; dress in floor length ball gowns, wear tons of jewelry, and mountain sized heels designed to kill me. No, this is going to be _fun!_ So, stop dawdling, we need to get ready.'

She grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her up the stairs to their dormitory.

'You know, there is such a thing as being fashionably late,' Rose muttered sarcastically.

'Hahaha, you're so funny, Rose. Just for that, you're letting me do your makeup,' Adysen said wryly.

'But I don't wear makeup!' Rose said disdainfully.

'That's just too damn bad, now isn't it?' Adysen replied with a smile.

Rose threw herself face first onto her bed and let out an exasperated groan.

Adysen went to the wardrobe they shared and began pulling out all kinds of clothing. She grabbed several blouses, dresses and jeans and went into the bathroom. Several moments later, she walked out wearing a short black and silver spaghetti strap dress with a cinched tiered waist, the bust and high waisted skirt divided by a black sash. She sat down on her bed and pulled on a pair of black and silver stilettos.

'What do you think?' Adysen asked, twirling around.

'You look really pretty, Ads,' Rose answered honestly.

She lazily got up off the bed and looked at the pile of clothes Adysen had left in the bathroom. She put on a green, glittery blouse with spaghetti straps and a short black leather jacket on top. She found a pair of black skinny jeans, put them on and slid on a pair of black ballet flats. She walked out of the bathroom to where Adysen stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection critically.

'I think I'm going to curl my hair, but long ringlets not tight curls,' she decided as she pointed her wand at her pale hair. Gradually, the normally straight strands that fell to around her elbows started to curl. She pinned back her fringe with a small silver bow. She turned and glared at Rose.

'What?' Rose squirmed self-consciously.

Adysen fingered her wand, 'Sit down, Rose. I'm going to fix that mane of yours.'

Rose mumbled under her breath but sat on the edge of her bed. Adysen waved her wand vertically several times over Rose's hair, steam rising as the curls smoothed. Rose looked at her reflection, obviously amazed. Instead of her bush curls, her face was framed by an auburn curtain that reached below her shoulder blades. She ran her hand through it then turned, engulfing Adysen in a tight hug.

'Adysen, it's amazing! How in the world did you do this?' she exclaimed.

Adysen shrugged, 'Mother taught me a few beauty spells for all the balls we attend. Now, I owled your mum last week and she sent me these.'

She walked to her bedside table and pulled out a small green and white container, labeled left and right.

'These are contacts, obviously. They're not your exact prescription, so your mum said not to let you wear them every day. Not only that, but she wants you to keep the glasses for a while,' Adysen explained.

She pulled off Rose's glasses and helped her put the contacts in.

'Brilliant! Finally, time for makeup!' Adysen gave a girlish squeal.

She guided Rose to the mirror where she put light green eye shadow that matched her blouse. She knew Rose didn't enjoy makeup so she only applied a little mascara and sheer lip gloss.

'There! All done, Rosie, you look gorgeous!'

Rose hugged Adysen in thanks and began placing the discarder clothing in their appropriate places in the wardrobe. Adysen applied her silver eye shadow, some black eyeliner, mascara, and a coat of pale pink lip gloss.

'Come on, Ads. It's already almost eight thirty, and Stefan said he'd meet us at the Entrance Hall.'

The girls walked quickly to the Entrance Hall from the dungeons where they met up with Stefan standing beside a nervous Scorpius and an annoyed Al who had Alexis hanging from his arm, talking away.

'Hey, guys! Are you ready, Stefan?' Rose said as they approached closer to them.

All three of the boys' jaws dropped as Adysen and Rose came into better view.

'Rosie, is that you?' Al asked incredulously.

Rose ran a hand through her smooth hair nervously, 'Is it the hair? Does it look okay? Does it look weird?'

'N-No, I'm just not used to seeing it so….not _big_,' Al assured her.

'Yeah, Weasley, you don't resemble having been beat by the Whomping Willow, like you normally do,' Alexis smirked.

'Too bad the same can't be said for you, Parker,' Rose retorted.

'You look even more beautiful than usual, Rosebud. As do you, Adysen,' Stefan complimented.

Rose smiled but it faltered when Scorpius snickered at Stefan. She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

'Thank you, Stefan. Rose looks hot, thanks to my utter brilliance,' Adysen joked. 'Doesn't she just look fantastically gorgeous, Scorpius?'

Scorpius cleared his throat, 'Erm, yeah. You don't look half bad, Weasley. You clean up surprisingly well.'

'Thanks, Malfoy,' she answered sardonically. 'You don't look too bad yourself.' She gestured to his dark green button up shirt and black trousers. She lingered on his tight shirt; they matched each other.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, his face taking on a faint pink tinge, 'Yeah, thanks.'

Adysen looked around, confused, 'Where's Dom? Wasn't she supposed to meet you here at eight?'

'I don't exactly know, she hasn't shown-' Scorpius was interrupted by Roxy, dressed in a red halter top and tight, white jeans.

'Scorp, Dom said sorry she kept you waiting. She's having a hair crisis but she said she'll meet you at the party.'

He nodded sadly and started walking down the corridor, Al and Alexis following.

_Dom NEVER has bad hair days, _Rose mused. She shot Roxy a questioning look but she merely shrugged and left. The three Slytherins made their way to the seventh floor quickly. As they neared the Room of Requirement, a door appeared, opening for them. Their ears were assaulted by loud music Rose recognized as being sang by Muggles, something about being sexy and knowing it. She led her friends inside and waved at several people she knew from other houses. They stood by the bar where a black- haired man stood serving drinks. Rose stared at him for a long while as he passed around bottles of butterbeer and glasses of Firewhisky before gasping loudly.

'Teddy!'

He turned and grinned at her, 'How'd you know it was me, Rosie?'

She smirked, 'You never could transfigure that widow's peak.'

He cursed, 'Well, what do you want to drink Rosie? Adysen? Stefan?'

'Ted, should you really be here, serving Firewhisky to these teens? You're a bloody Professor!'

He shook his head, 'Rose, _I _am not blue-haired Professor Lupin. I am Barry the Bartender with black hair, duh! So, it's perfectly alright to be here right now, plus I'm not on duty. Anyway, I was the one who started this tradition; I need to know you guys are doing it right.'

Rose sighed as Adysen and Stefan looked confused, 'We'll have three butterbeers, then _Barry._'

Teddy winked, 'Alright then, ma'am. Here you go.' He passed three bottles across the table and turned to help someone else. Rose led the two Slytherins to a small table in a secluded area by the wall. Shortly after they sat, James appeared behind Adysen's chair, leaning forward against it.

'Hey, Rosie! Did you see our bartender?' he asked excitedly, oblivious to the blonde girl fidgeting in her seat in front of him.

'James, what in the world was going through your head when you guys thought to ask Teddy? He can lose his teaching position!' she exclaimed.

James sighed, 'Rosie, must you suck the fun out of everything? Did it occur to you that he volunteered, my slippery little serpent friend?'

'I don't suck the fun out of everything! And yes I thought that! And I am not your friend; I am your cousin and not by choice!' she huffed.

James staggered closer toward the table, clutching his chest dramatically, 'You wound me, Rosie! You really do!'

Adysen giggled as James fell forward on the table, tongue lolling to the side comically. He opened his eyes, they widened as he took in the sight of the other girl at the table. He stood ramrod straight, color draining from his face. He cleared his throat and smoothed his black shirt.

'How's it going, Greengrass?' he muttered as his eyes raked over her, studying her outfit, obviously impressed.

She blushed slightly as he finished his once-over, 'Going just fine there, Potter. How about yourself?'

Rose shot Stefan a puzzled glance over the civil formal conversation taking place and received a noncommittal shrug.

James fiddled with the cuff of his shirt, 'Yeah, me too.'

Adysen nodded awkwardly.

Stefan stood up and held a hand out to Rose, 'Come on, gorgeous, let's dance, yeah?'

James' eyes narrowed at Stefan momentarily at his comment but he quailed at the glare shot at him by Rose.

'Sure, Stefan,' she answered, taking his hand.

As they walked past, Rose leaned in towards James and whispered, 'Ask her to dance, you gormless idiot!'

James nodded nervously, 'WannagodancewitmeAdysen?'

She stared up at him, confused, 'I'm sorry, what?'

He sighed heavily, 'Want to go dance with me, Adysen?'

She looked surprised at his formal asking and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was easy enough to dance with one another, the music an upbeat song.

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

Scorpius stood alone in the corner of the room by the bar, holding a glass of Firewhisky. He sighed and gulped it down with an explosive gasp. He walked to the bar and asked Teddy for another.

Teddy eyed him, 'Should you really be having another drink, Scorp?'

Scorpius laughed, 'Of course, I should, Professor Lup- I mean Barry. I'm not drunk, this was only my third.'

'More like thirteenth,' Teddy mumbled. He hesitantly passed him a glass, 'That's your last one, Scorp. Don't down it all in one go, yeah?'

'Yeah, yeah, Barry,' Scorpius answered with a mock salute.

He left and steered through the crowd, downing his drink in two gulps. He found himself on the dance floor, staring at a couple, dancing wildly, his mind buzzing slightly from the whisky. Their arms flaring wildly, bodies close and they were laughing at each other. He felt a surge of something resembling anger and an unknown feeling he'd never felt before as he watched the boy run his hand through her straight red hair.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

'Weasley!'

Rose turned as Scorpius yelled her name from a few feet away from them.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' she asked as he walked closer to her and Stefan.

He glared at Stefan menacingly, his being a few inches taller making him feel like a giant in his slightly but not entirely drunken state. Stefan took a cautious step back from the heat of Scorpius' angry stare.

'Weasley, dance with me,' he demanded.

Rose's eyebrow rose, 'Are you asking or telling me?'

Scorpius sighed angrily and held a hand out to her, 'Weasley, please dance with me?'

Rose nodded, showing her immense surprise at his manners and giving Stefan an apologetic look. He returned a calculating look and left the dance floor.

Rose turned to Scorpius, 'You actually want to dance with me, Malfoy?'

'Obviously, Weasley, or I wouldn't have asked.'

Rose stared at her shoes awkwardly, 'Well, were we going to dance or not.

Right as the two moved towards the center of the dance floor, a voice interrupted the music.

'Here's a song for the couples because all you girls are getting your knickers in a knot since we haven't had one,' Fred shouted into his wand, his voice magnified.

A slow song played and Rose stared at Scorpius nervously. He held his hand out to her which she hesitantly took. He placed a cautious hand on her waist and she put her other hand on his shoulder. They moved in slow circles, uncomfortably. From over Scorpius' shoulder, Rose saw something that made her jaw drop.

'Oh my Merlin!' she whispered.

Scorpius who'd been staring at her hair, dying to touch it, looked at her face, 'What?'

He followed her wide eyed gaze over his shoulder, his jaw dropping too. There standing a little away from them were James and Adysen in a tight embrace swaying back and forth, kissing fiercely.

'Merlin's beard!' Scorpius muttered.

Rose looked at him, amused, 'Who've thought, eh?'

'I know, that's the craziest thing that could happen, yeah?' he said.

She nodded, 'Well, that and us dancing, speaking civilly.'

Scorpius looked down at Rose and smiled a genuine smile, not his usual haughty smirk. She looked at him with wide, blue eyes that had a slight glint.

Rose stared into Scorpius' eyes, which had an odd hungry look to them. She felt his hand glide to the back of her neck, the other tilting her face up slightly. His face slowly moved closer to hers, his eyes boring into them.

Her eyes closed and her breath hitched in her throat, heart beating wildly.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go. Normally I wouldn't ask, but please review, I want to know whether or not I should continue with this story. Thanks, - **_**Adri**_


	8. The aftermath

**A/N:** I am so very sorry about the long wait between this chapter and the previous; my laptop crashed and erased all works that I'd had written so I've had to rewrite them, also my internet was down. Please forgive me for the wait and enjoy the new chapter.

**Ch. 8-The Aftermath**

_Her eyes closed and her breath hitched in her throat, heart beating wildly._

Scorpius watched as Rose closed her eyes in anticipation, her mouth opening partially. He leaned in closer, and was just a hair's breath away when his name rang out.

'Scorpius!'

He stood up straight, hand falling from Rose's face as he turned around and gaped. Dom was walking towards him, smiling brightly. She was wearing a bright red mini dress and mile high stilettos, her hair in a smooth, high ponytail.

_What the hell? How the fuck did Dom get all the way over there? She was just dancing with me! _Scorpius mused.

She wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a small hug.

'Sorry I'm so late! I couldn't do a darn thing with this hair!' she laughed up at him. 'Hey, Rosie! You look fantastic! Your hair!'

_Late? I know she was late, but she was just dancing with me! We almost kissed! Her hair was so smooth and soft under my hand, her back warm under my palm, her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine! What the hell is going on! _Scorpius' mind shouted at him.

Rose shook her self slightly and smiled at her older cousin who was temporarily her height, 'Thanks, Dom. You look stunning as usual, if not better.'

Dom giggled, 'Thanks, Rose. Scorpius, let's get something to drink.'

Dom led a confused Scorpius away, tugging his hand, leaving Rose alone in the center of the floor. She turned and walked to her table where Stefan was sitting, smiling at her.

'What was that, if I may ask, Miss Weasley?' he asked impishly.

'Quiet you,' she mumbled.

_What is wrong with me? I almost kissed Malfoy! I know, it was that Firewhisky I had a while ago, yeah!_

She turned to Stefan when she heard a high pitched squealing.

'Jamesy! Where have you been? I've been looking for you! You just left me there at the bar!'

Rose swiveled round in her seat to see Devyn Parker swinging her blonde hair, smacking Adysen in the face with it as she clung to James' arm.

Rose saw Adysen's fist pull back but Al's hand caught her swing as he dragged her to Rose's table. James looked longingly at Adysen while Devyn pulled him away to the bar to get him another drink.

Adysen stared mutinously then glared at Albus.

'Why the hell did you stop me?' she demanded.

'You were going to punch her and end up getting kicked out of here,' he said matter-of-factly.

She huffed but remained silent as she took a sip of the water Stefan passed her.

Rose looked around before saying, 'Al, where's the little Parker slag?'

He shrugged, 'Snogging with some Ravenclaw bloke in the corridor.'

'You're not going to stop her?' Stefan wondered aloud.

Al snorted, 'No! Why would I do a daft thing like that? Good riddance, that's what that is.'

Rose and Stefan laughed loudly but Adysen just managed a weak smile. She stood up, feigning a yawn.

'I think I'll head down to bed. It's been a long night.'

'It's only nine thirty!' Al protested. 'You've only been here for an hour!'

Rose impaled Al with a glare as Adysen just shrugged, her eyes slightly glassy with unshed tears. Adysen paled and ran out of the room. Rose and Al turned around and saw Devyn sitting on James lap, snogging passionately. Rose followed Adysen after giving Al and Stefan a brief hug. _My stupid confusions are pitiful compared to Ads'. She needs my help now, _she thought, running through a few shortcuts down to the dungeons.

Rose had just arrived in the common room when she heard a door slam. She walked up the staircase and found Adysen lying face down, sobbing into her pillow. Rose sat on the edge of them bed and rubbed her back gently.

'It'll be alright, Ads,' she soothed.

Adysen lifted her head, makeup running down her cheeks, 'I was actually starting to like him, Rosie! I thought he could be mature for once! He was being so sweet to me!'

She threw her arms around Rose's shoulders who patted her back.

'He said he really liked me! Then, after he finishes kissing me, he goes to that bleach blonde bitch! He just used me, Rosie!'

Rose summoned a handkerchief from her bureau and wiped the running makeup off of Adysen's face.

'It's going to be ok, Adysen. You don't need James. He's acting like a foul git just now. He'll realize that he passed up the chance to be with a brilliant girl.'

Adysen blew her nose, then said something so softly, Rose had to strain to hear it.

'He was my first kiss.'

A new stream of tears flowed down her cheeks, and Rose went to the wardrobe to get two sets of fresh pajamas.

She towed a now composed Adysen to the restroom. Rose changed in the empty dormitory, sitting on her bed. She thought of all the nasty hexes she would eventually send at James, the incident with Scorpius completely forgotten. Adysen walked out of the bathroom, settled into bed, drawing the hangings around her. Rose waited until she heard Adysen's even breathing before sighing and turning out the lights.

_**)**_

Stefan glared close mouthed at his bottled of butterbeer. Shortly after Rose and Adysen left, Scorpius had sat beside Al, pulling a giggling Dom behind him.

'Hey, why did Ads and Weasley storm out of here?' Scorpius asked, staring expectantly at Al and Stefan.

Stefan remained quiet as Al spoke, 'I'll tell you later, Scorp.'

Scorpius nodded absentmindedly as Dom sat across his lap and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened as she giggled seductively. He nodded eagerly and she stood up, pulling him to the door.

'See ya later, Al. Zabini.' He acknowledged.

Stefan shook his head and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

'I'm going too, Albus. I had a nice time, your family sure can throw a badass party.'

Al looked at him, 'You're leaving too? Damn, I might as well leave too, or I'll be the only third year here.'

They left the Room of Requirement together silently. Al broke the silence first.

'Did you see Scorp and Rosie on the dance floor earlier?' he inquired tentatively.

Stefan nodded and huffed angrily, 'Yeah, I saw the bloody wanker making a move on Rose.'

Al sighed, 'I thought I was the only one who saw, honestly thought I imagined it. What do you think would've happened if Dom hadn't gotten there?'

Stefan paused, 'I-I don't know, I can hope she would've stopped as she realized she was going to kiss Malfoy.'

'Didn't look like she was close to stopping him,' Al muttered.

Stefan grunted in response before reaching his shortcut at a hidden tapestry. He nodded to Al and they went their separate ways. Stefan walked to the dungeons, his pace speeding up with every step.

_First, Carinna, then Rose and Adysen. Those bloody Gryffindors have hurt all my girls, _Stefan thought angrily as he slammed the door of his dormitory.

_**)**_

James rolled over groaning as he felt a massive headache coming on. He pulled himself out of bed, dressed and headed to the Great Hall. Everyone else, it seemed, was already there. He walked through the halls, faintly hearing whispers around him over the blood roaring in his ears.

'Supposedly, Devyn finally got him.'

'Did you see them in the corner at the party last night?'

'Heard that Slytherin he was dancing with was all torn up about it.'

James walked into the Great Hall, noticing how everything went dead silent as he walked in. He was grateful for the lapse of conversation; it was really grating on the ears. He sat at the Gryffindor table, receiving odd looks from Fred and Louis.

'What?' he asked annoyed, shoving egg into his mouth.

'Mate, do you even remember last night?' Fred asked.

'No, and do you have to talk so loud?' James responded grumpily.

Fred and Louis shook their heads and continued eating. James shrugged, and poked at his food; chewing hurt his already pounding head.

Rose and Stefan walked into the Great Hall searching for Adysen but saw no sight of her. Rose's hair had gone back to her bushy rings and she was wearing her glasses; the contacts had irritated her eyes to no avail. Rose did see James playing with his sausage and marched over. She took hold of his left ear and pulled.

'Ow! Merlin, Rosie!' he cried as she dragged him from the Hall to the same empty classroom she had been in the day before.

She released his ear and set numerous locking and Silencing charms on the door.

'What, Rose?' James asked irritably, rubbing his sore ear.

'What the _fuck _is wrong with you James Sirius Potter?!' she screeched.

James covered his ears, 'Do you have to yell?'

'Do not start with me James!' she threatened. 'Why did you do it?'

'Do what?' he sighed wearily.

'Adysen! You were being all nice and sweet, then you kissed her! Several times, if I am correct. Then you go and leave her for the stupid older Parker whore!' she shouted in his face.

James winced, 'I did?'

'No, I'm lying to you. Of course you did, you blasted idiot!' she screamed. 'Now, none of us can find her.'

'I don't remember anything from last night,' James responded.

Rose looked at him sharply, 'What do you mean you don't remember anything?'

'I don't. Last thing I remember is going to the bar and Parker –the bigger one- gave me a drink and I took it. Everything from there goes black. Now, I have a huge headache.'

Rose breathed loudly, 'James Potter, why the bloody hell would you take a drink from Parker?'

He shrugged, 'I don't know. I was thirsty and she brought me a glass of Firewhisky; I wasn't gonna walk over when there was a perfectly good drink in front of me. Well, I _thought_ it was a perfectly good drink, apparently not.'

Rose shook her head, 'Dammit, James. You really are a bloody idiot.'

Then something clicked and he looked at her, 'Wait, I kissed Adysen?'

'Yes. A lot,' Rose said.

'Blimey!' James breathed.

'Yeah, Freddy had played a slow song and when I was dancing with Malfoy, we saw you two snogging like your lives depended on it.'

'Really? I didn't-whoa! You were dancing with Malfoy? Why? I thought he was there with Dom?' James demanded.

Rose sighed, rubbing her temples, 'It was nothing, James. Dom wasn't there and Malfoy had asked me to dance right before Freddy played that song. I think he was drunk though.'

James glared at his shoes, 'Well, then? What happened?'

'Nothing! Nothing at all! Dom showed up in the middle of the dance! I have to go find Adysen, and you will explain all of this to her once I do!' she yelled as she stormed out of the classroom, a sharp jab of her wand, removing all of her spells on the room.

James gaped after her and left the room about ten minutes later, heading back to Gryffindor tower, no longer hungry but still with a raging headache. He walked into his dormitory and saw Teddy perched on his bed.

'Hey, Ted, what's up?' he asked warily.

Teddy stood up and dug a small vial of blue potion out of his pocket and threw it to James, who caught it instinctively.

'What's this?'

'It's a hangover cure. I saw Rosie heading outside and she told me how that Parker girl must've slipped something in your drink. That little potion should take away any remaining side effects of her potion and any alcohol you consumed.'

James broke the wax seal with his nail and swallowed it, gagging at the bitter taste.

'Blimey! That's disgusting!' he cried out.

Teddy chuckled, 'Yeah well, when Dad gave me some the first time I got drunk, he said he hopes I'll learn to drink less now I know the consequences.'

'Did you?'

'No.'

James laughed as the headache subsided.

'So, what's going on with you and Scorpius' cousin?' Teddy asked, lying back on the bed.

James shrugged, 'I'm not sure. I don't remember anything from last night. From what Rose told me, I snogged her, then left and snogged Parker.'

Teddy let out a low whistle, 'Man, you messed up royally, mate.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's obvious you have feelings for Adysen, just like Rose and Scorpius do,' Teddy replied knowingly.

James grimaced, 'What do you mean Rose and Scorpius? He's with Dom, at least he better be. I don't want him hurting them.'

Teddy smiled slightly, 'I know he's with Dom, he seems pretty star struck by it too but, seeing as you don't remember anything from last night, the kid got pretty close to little Rosie last night. Considering all the time they spend fighting, I wouldn't be surprised if there are any underlying feelings there. Seems like another James and Lily Potter from what I've heard from Dad and Hagrid. Reminds me of a certain black-haired brother of mine and a young blonde Slytherin.'

James flushed with anger, 'He got close to Rosie? How close?'

Teddy sighed; everything he'd just said went over James' head.

'He was a drunk last night James, he wasn't sure of his actions. Besides, I'm pretty sure it was you I remember seeing wrapped around that blonde Gryffindor,' he shot back pointedly.

James groaned and dropped to the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

'What the bloody hell do I do, Ted?' he muttered exasperatedly.

'Talk to her, mate. Tell her how you really feel.'

Teddy got off the bed and left the room, glancing sympathetically at James.

James threw his pillow over his face and fell back on his bed.

'Fuck. My. Life.'

Rose walked quietly through the trees and peered around the boulders. Adysen was sitting with her arms around her knees, back against the boulder, the tips of her shoes dipping into the water.

'Adysen?' Rose called timidly, walking towards the blonde Slytherin.

She looked up, her eyes clouded over, her face showing no obvious signs of tears.

'Hey, Rose.'

Rose sat beside her, unsure of what to say. Adysen spoke quietly.

'I've decided that everything that happened isn't worth getting upset over. I've said it before, James is a man whore. I don't know why I thought, even for a fleeting moment, that he might have actually liked me.'

Rose looked at her and opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Adysen held up a hand.

'Don't bother, Rosie. I don't care anymore. I'm going to act like it never happened, so don't try to change my mind.'

With that, she stood up and walked out of the small clearing. Rose sighed and followed behind her. They walked together to the Great Hall silently and sat in their usual seats. Stefan shot Rose a questioning look and she shook her head and shrugged.

'So, guys, did you all have fun yesterday?' Carinna asked as her and Evie sat across from them.

'It was fine, thought it would've been better,' Adysen answered.

'Oh.'

'Did you guys here that James Potter supposedly hooked up with the queen slag herself?' Evie asked conversationally, oblivious to the tension that descended upon them when she mentioned James.

'No, we didn't, but who cares about Potter? He's most likely got more diseases than Parker and her sister put together, anyway,' Adysen replied coolly.

Evie looked shocked at Adysen's outburst but made no move to continue the conversation. Rose cleared her throat vehemently.

'What did you guys do while we were gone?'

'We just lounged around the common room with Peter and Bart, talked about the match, normal Saturday night stuff we always do,' Carinna responded simply, taking a bite of her pancakes.

'Anderson, I'd like a word with you.'

Everyone looked up and saw Scorpius standing behind Carinna, his hands jammed in his pockets.

'Why, Malfoy?' she asked coldly, glaring daggers at him.

'I-I-I just need to talk to you,' he stuttered.

'Well, I'm not going anywhere with you so you can leave,' she said, turning back to her meal.

Scorpius stood there, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He glanced back at the Gryffindor table where Al was watching him hopefully.

'Anderson, please?'

Rose watched the helpless look on Scorpius' face and sighed.

'Carinna, if you want, I can go with you to speak with him so you're not alone,' she whispered.

Carinna looked at her and nodded gratefully.

'Alright, Malfoy, I'll speak with you but Rose is coming too.'

He glared at Rose, 'Why is Weasley coming?'

'Because I want her to, if you don't like it then you can forget it,' Carinna retorted angrily.

Scorpius' lips thinned and he nodded curtly. Carinna and Rose stood up but Stefan put his hand on Rose's arm.

'Rose, should you really go with him?' he whispered.

'What do you mean?' she asked confused.

'After everything that happened last night?'

Rose's eyes narrowed and whispered to him, 'Stefan, please, there was nothing to what happened to last night. He was drunk and I was buzzing myself.'

Rose pulled her arm from his grip and her and Carinna led Scorpius out of the Great Hall, walking a few feet ahead of him. Carinna walked into the classroom Rose had just left earlier.

'Damn, is this a bleeding meeting room?' Rose muttered to herself.

Scorpius looked at her confused but she shook her head.

'Well, Malfoy, what do you want?' Carinna demanded.

Scorpius took a deep breath, 'I wanted to apologize for what happened yester-'

'You're APOLOGIZING?!' Rose nearly shouted in disbelief.

Scorpius glared at her, 'Yes, Weasley, I'm apologizing, I'm not the cold-hearted prick you seem to think I am.'

Rose stared at a crack in the floor, 'Sorry.'

'Anyway, Al didn't mean what he said when he said I bet him to ask you out; I didn't. He really likes you and your refusing his date sort of wounded his ego. He's really sorry about everything.'

Carinna stared at Scorpius, making him squirm under her scrutiny.

'Alright, I believe you, but I don't forgive him for the things he said. If he wants my forgiveness, he has to apologize for himself.'

Carinna began to walk out of the room but stopped when she opened the door, 'Thanks, Scorpius, for apologizing.'

She left the room, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone. There was a tense awkward silence as they both stared at the ground.

'Malfoy?'

Scorpius looked at Rose, his eyebrows raised in question.

'I-I just wanted to say I don't think you're a cold-hearted prick; just you act like a foul asshole most of the time,' Rose spoke quietly.

As soon as she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran from the room, leaving Scorpius rooted to the spot in shock.

_**)**_

Rose ran out of the room and crashed into Al.

'Oomph! Sorry Al!' she cried, wiping dust off her bum and smoothing her skirt as he pulled her up.

'Hey, Rosie, have you seen Scorp?'

Rose flushed, 'No, nope, haven't seen him! I got to go, Al!'

Al looked at her confused as she streaked past him. He turned to look at the classroom she had just run from and his mouth fell as he saw Scorpius walk out, ruffling his hair.

Al marched over to him and pulled him back into the room.

'What the hell was that, Scorpius?' Al asked, his voice shaking with anger.

'What are you talking about Albus?' Scorpius questioned.

'I'm talking about how Rosie nearly ran over me right now after running out of here and when I asked her if she's seen you, she's said no, turning all red; yet, here you are leaving the _same_ room, fixing your hair!' he roared.

Scorpius stared at him shell-shocked, 'Al, you don't think we…we..'

'Well what the hell would you think? Let's say yesterday you saw me nearly snogging your cousin, then today, I leave an empty classroom after her while she fixed her clothes and my hair all messed up, huh? I'll tell you what_ I'd_ think, I'd think you'd finally finished what you started the night before!'

'Whoa, Al, what do you mean last night?' Scorpius asked bewildered.

'You don't remember, Malfoy?' Al demanded furiously.

'No, I don't, Potter,' he retorted annoyed.

Al stopped rambling, 'You-You called me Potter.'

'Yeah, well, you called me Malfoy.'

Al exhaled, 'You almost kissed Rosie last night, mate.'

'Almost?' Scorpius repeated weakly.

'Yeah. But Dom showed right before you did; you seemed to forget all about Rosie after that. You left with Dom soon after.'

'I-I was drunk. I remember seeing Dom dancing with-with that Zabini bloke; he was playing with her hair! So-So I went and asked her to dance with me, we were about to kiss when she just reappeared be-behind me,' Scorpius' eyes closed as he tried to remember.

Al shook his head pityingly, 'No, mate. You must've been really drunk last night; you danced with Rose not Dom. She didn't show up until the middle of that slow song.'

'No. No, Weasley has curly hair, that bush! Dom has straight hair, like last night!' Scorpius cried out in denial.

'Ads had did some spell to make Rosie's hair straight. Trust me, mate, you were dancing with Rose, and pissed off Zabini pretty badly.'

Scorpius scrubbed a hand over his face and ran his hand through his hair, 'So, the whole dancing was Rose? What about the snogging in the broom cupboard after? I'm pretty sure _that _was Dom, and-and the class-'

Al shuddered, 'Yes! That was Dom, I think. But please don't say anything else, I don't wanna know.'

Scorpius nodded, 'I almost snogged Weasley! Ugh!'

'Hey! Rose isn't that bad! Besides, last night she looked really nice, Ads did her hair great,' Al defended.

Scorpius shrugged, 'Whatever, I can't remember. Wait, do you think Weasley does?'

'I don't know,' Al murmured.

The two Gryffindors left, talking about the night before, contemplating the next party.

'Hey, Scorp, I need to go to the library,' Al interrupted as Scorp retold a story about something during the summer.

'Oh, ok, I'll go with you.'

'Hey, what did Carinna say after you talked to her? Did she forgive me?' Al asked eagerly.

'She said you have to apologize yourself,' Scorpius responded.

Al's shoulders slumped, 'Oh.'

They walked into the library and Scorpius sat at a table hidden behind a bookcase as Al searched for a book.

'Look, Rose, I told you, just forget it! Act like it never happened, I am! Just please, Rosie-Posey,' Adysen pleaded.

Scorpius leaned over and peered through a space in the bookshelf. He could see Rose and Adysen sitting around a table talking to Stefan. Rose plopped her head into her arms, her voice slightly muffled.

'I know, Ads. I'm sorry, I'll back off.'

'Thank you, now onto this Potions essay for that sexy Professor Keynes.'

Scorpius shuddered and he heard Rose and Stefan groan.

'Please, Ads, darling, do you have to say things that'll make my breakfast want to make an appearance?' Stefan muttered disgustedly.

'Hush, Stefan, you know I can't help myself when it comes to the Keynes.'

Scorpius shook his head and leant back into his chair as Al appeared, book clutched to his chest.

'Hey, ready to go?' he asked.

Scorpius stood up in agreement when James showed up.

'Have you all seen Adysen anywhere?'

Al grimaced and Scorpius said, 'Yeah, she's over here.'

Al shook his head frantically as Scorpius led them around the bookcase and the three Slytherins lifted their heads. Rose's mouth fell open wordlessly, Adysen tensed up and Stefan looked slightly angry.

James walked up to their table, 'Adysen, I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry about everything. I was drugged by Parker and-and I want you to please forgive me.'

Adysen held her hand up, 'Save it, Potter. I don't want to hear it, nor do I even care. Just stay away from me, never speak to me again.'

She pushed her chair away from table, everyone stunned from her rant. James watched as she walked away from them before she stopped and faced them again.

'Never before have I ever felt this way about someone. James Potter, I absolutely detest you. I hate you.'


	9. The First Night

**Ch. 9- First night at the Malfoys'**

_Dear Adysen and Scorpius,_

_We will be at King's Cross at 4:00 p.m. on Saturday, Christmas Eve, to pick you and your friends up. Please reply immediately, to inform us who will be staying with us at the Manor this holiday._

_We are very excited to share with you both the news. See you both soon._

_Father and Mother_

Adysen rolled up the letter and put it in her bag. She took out a sheet of parchment and wrote down who Scorpius and herself had invited to stay with them. The day after tomorrow, they'd be leaving.

It had been over a month since the Halloween fiasco; Adysen hasn't spoken a word to James, not even to fight; she didn't take up her end of the bet and hexed him for Hufflepuff's unexpected triumph over Ravenclaw, a fact that surprised Rose and Al. Al had apologized profusely to Carinna to which she accepted hesitantly. Neither Scorpius nor Rose, had brought up the almost kiss. Rose was both secretly grateful Dom showed up when she did and angry that she had. Rose's previous idea for her and Scorpius to pretend to get along for the sake of their friends fell through after that night also. Every time she saw him, she would glare and act even more cruel than she normally would have. He hadn't seemed bothered by it and returned her cruelty with sharp taunts and rude comments.

Rose was sitting in the library a few hours later after dinner the day Adysen received the letter when Albus found her.

'Hey, Rosie.'

'Hi, Al,' she muttered, reading her book.

'What are you doing?'

'Reading,' she answered boredly.

'What are you reading?' he asked, his feet resting on the table.

'A book.'

He rolled his eyes, 'Which book?'

'A muggle one that you don't know.'

'How do you know I wouldn't know what it is?' he challenged.

Rose sighed and put her book down, 'Ever heard of Stephen King?'

'King who?' Albus asked dumbly.

Rose picked up her book again, 'My point exactly.'

Al gave an exasperated sigh, 'Rosie! I'm so bored! There's nothing to do!'

'Go play with Scorpius,' Rose gestured with a wave of her hand towards the library exit.

'He's with Dom,' Al grumbled. Rose shrugged, 'Rose, let's go to the kitchens, I'm hungry.'

'We just had dinner, Albus,' Rose murmured.

Al stood up and grabbed Rose's arm, 'Yeah, well, I'm hungry again.'

He dragged Rose out of the library, down to the basement. He reached out and tickled the pear that turned into a door handle as it giggled.

Al led Rose in and they sat at a table away from the entrance. A small elf with tennis ball-sized green eyes, pointy ears and a long nose ran up to them.

'Master Potter, Mistress Weasley, what can Daisy bring for you?' it squeaked.

Al looked down and smiled, 'Daisy, I told you call me Al, and this is my cousin, Rose.'

Daisy looked at them with wide eyes, 'Daisy could never disrespect her masters like that, Master Potter!'

'It's not disrespect, Daisy. You are equal to us in every way if not better,' Rose said in a soothing voice.

Daisy burst into tears and Rose looked at Al mortified.

'Never has anybody said that to Daisy. Daisy is never better than wizards or witches!'

'Daisy, please calm down. I'll-I'll let you call me Mistress Rosie! Just please calm down!' Rose cried.

'I-Is that an order?' Daisy hiccupped.

Rose grimaced, 'Erm, yes.'

Daisy nodded and wiped her eyes, 'My brother always told Daisy that the Potters and Weasleys were great wizards.'

'Who is your brother?' Al asked curiously.

'Daisy's brother was Dobby, sir. Dobby worked for the Malfoys until Master's father freed him. Dobby spoke very highly of Master Harry Potter and Mistress' mother and father as well. Dobby died saving your parents. He was a free elf because of them.'

Al and Rose glanced at each other, 'Er, Daisy could you get us some hot chocolate, please?'

'Of course, Master Albus.' She ran away and another elf with brown eyes brought two steaming mugs of chocolate.

'Did you know Dobby had a sister?' Rose asked.

'No, dad only ever mentioned he knew an elf named Dobby who was very brave. He never said Dobby saved them. Or that he was freed by him.'

'From the Malfoys. The Malfoys had a house elf that Uncle Harry freed,' Rose growled.

Rose was against the enslavement of house elves. Like her mother, she'd tried to get people aware of the unjust treatment that after the war had improved but only marginally, although her mother had managed to change the anti-werewolf laws throughout the country. Rose had begun selling S.P.E.W. badges but her friends only bought them to keep her from hounding them; the Scamander twins seemed to be the only ones genuinely interested in the cause which wasn't much considering the two ditzy blondes.

Al shrugged and drained his mug, 'I'll write to dad about it. So, Rosie, are you excited? We're going to Malfoy Manor in two days!'

'I guess it'll be fun,' she said quietly.

'What's wrong with you, Rose? Why aren't you excited?' Al demanded. 'This is our first Christmas not surrounded by almost thirty Weasleys?'

'You're right this is going to be fun,' Rose agreed, although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

In truth, Rose didn't understand why she wasn't excited. Yeah, she was going to have to spend several days with Scorpius but she would be with Adysen, Carinna, and Stefan. She should be over the moon, but she wasn't.

_**)**_

Two days flew by for Rose. Before she knew it, she was sitting in a compartment with Adysen, Stefan, and Carinna on the Hogwarts Express, nearing King's Cross.

'This is going to be great! Now, I don't have to spend the stupid Christmas Ball alone with just Scorpius for company,' Adysen bubbled.

Stefan smiled, 'Yeah, my parents go but dad never makes us go although mom gets pretty upset.'

'What are your parents' names, Stefan?' Carinna asked, pulling on her jumper.

'Blaise and Cho Zabini.'

'Cho? As in Cho Chang?' Rose inquired. Stefan nodded. 'She used to date my Uncle Harry when he was in fifth year.'

Stefan grimaced, 'I'd prefer not to know my parents' dating history, it's bad enough they are always snogging in front of me and Cynthia.'

'Who's Cynthia?' Rose asked.

Adysen and Stefan gaped at her. 'What?' she asked defensively.

'Cynthia is his little sister, Rose,' Adysen said as if it was obvious, which it was, at least it should've been.

'You have a little sister?' Rose gasped.

Stefan slapped his palm to his forehead, 'Yes, Rosie. I've told you before, even showed you a picture of us.'

'How old is she?' Rose asked eagerly, wanting to know more.

'She'll be eleven in February; she'll start Hogwarts next fall.'

'Wow, that's great!' Rose said excitedly.

'Yeah, sure, Rose. We better get ready we're almost at the stat-' Adysen was cut off by a loud piercing whistle announcing their arrival at King's Cross.

The four Slytherins packed their knapsacks with all their remaining sweets, grabbing their trunks as they headed to the platform. Adysen's eyes searched momentarily before she spotted a tall, blonde figure standing alone at the edge of the crowded space. She led her friends over to them and reached him at the same time as Scorpius and Al.

'Hello, Father,' she said brightly, hugging him, her head barely reaching his chest.

'Hello, Adysen, darling,' he murmured, hugging her just as tightly.

Rose watched curiously as he hugged Scorpius and introduced himself to Al and her friends. He was nothing like the cold, cruel, and horrid man her father had described him as over the years. This man was nice and seemed to love his children.

'You must be Rose Weasley, I'm Draco Malfoy.'

Rose snapped out of her thoughts as he extended a broad, pale hand in her direction. She shook it firmly.

'Hello, Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to meet you. I'd like to thank you for generously allowing myself and my cousin to stay at your home this holiday,' Rose said.

Scorpius smirked at her and she threw him a dirty look. Draco chuckled lightly.

'It's not any problem. I see we'll be having a houseful this Christmas,' he replied, eyeing the group of six teenagers.

'ROSE!' a voice bellowed across the platform.

Rose whirled around and saw her father standing with his arms crossed over his chest. She gulped, excused herself and walked over to him; Al followed her.

They reached Ron at the same time. Hugo looked between his furious father and nervous sister and ran to where Lily was standing, a few feet away with Ginny; Harry,unfortunately, was at work.

'Hi, Daddy,' she said timidly.

Ron was angry, 'Why didn't you tell me you were going to stay with the Malfoys? I thought you hated the Malfoys? The Malfoys!'

Rose frowned, 'I don't hate them, well at least not Adysen, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Besides, I did tell you, I wrote a letter asking permission.'

'It's true Uncle Ron, she did,' Al piped up.

Ron glared at him, 'I got no such letter!'

Rose looked ready to cry from humiliation when her mother came and placed a calming hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Ron, I gave her permission to go to the Malfoys' this break,' she said.

Ron gaped, 'Mione, why would you do that?!'

Hermione shrugged, 'Simple; Rosie is best friends with Draco and Astoria's daughter, Adysen. Besides, Al will be there also. Anyway, Ron, Draco is a different man; he's not the same boy we knew in school.'

'How do you know, Hermione? When did you become such great friends with that…that… Death Eater?' Ron spat.

Rose froze and Al's jaw dropped. Nobody had ever even dared to utter those words since the war.

'Since, I've had to visit Malfoy Manor twice a year to check on Adysen and how she's been adjusting to their lifestyle. She may have been only four when her mother died, but that does not make it any easier, Ronald,' Hermione replied icily.

Ron stared at her and muttered, 'First, my daughter turns into a filthy, disgusting snake, and then my wife becomes friends with the king of them all. Stupid Slytherins.'

He stomped out of the platform, Hugo following hesitantly, leaving Rose nearly in tears and Hermione at a loss for words.

Hermione turned to her daughter and nephew and smiled sadly.

'You two go on. Have fun and write to me, I'll miss you both, we'll send your presents soon,' she hugged both teens. She turned to Al, 'I suggest you go say goodbye to your parents, Al. They'll be missing you greatly, I'm sure.'

Al nodded and ran to where his parents were standing. Rose sighed and started to make her way back to the Malfoys and her friends. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry, Rosie, you know he doesn't mean what he said,' she said soothingly.

Rose shook her head, 'Yes he does, mum. It's fine, I always knew he wasn't happy about me being in Slytherin. I-I got to go, I'll write to you as often as I can.'

Hermione sighed as she watched her little girl walk away from her, looking broken and upset but desperately trying not to cry.

_**)**_

Scorpius glanced at Rose who was sitting across from him at dinner. Adysen was next to her, chatting animatedly to Carinna about all the things they were going to do. Al was talking to Stefan about Quidditch; they had become rather quick friends much to Scorpius' and Rose's surprise. Scorpius had known Stefan since they were toddlers but he hadn't really talked to the Slytherin during school.

Scorpius watched as Rose twirled her spoon around in her soup. She hadn't talked much to anyone since they left King's Cross, only speaking when Draco asked her questions and when Astoria had introduced herself. Scorpius had asked Al but he just shook his head and said nothing.

'So, Rose, how is your family doing?' Astoria asked kindly.

Rose glanced up from playing with her food at the woman. She had dark, caramel colored hair and kind, bluish-violet eyes. 'As in my parents, Mrs. Malfoy?'

Astoria smiled slightly, 'Yes, I believe your mother is still Head of the MLE Department at the Ministry?'

Rose nodded, 'Yes, she is.' _You should know that, she apparently visits twice a year here. _She thought.

'What about Weasley- err, I mean Ron?' Draco added.

Rose turned her gaze to the blonde man and lowered her eyes sadly.

'He's fine, I guess. He used to work at the Ministry as an Auror up until about a month ago, but now he works with my Uncle George.'

'Ahh, yes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' Draco chuckled, oblivious to her somber tone. 'How is the shop going? I remember when it first opened, good for a much needed laugh then.'

Rose smiled weakly and Al took pity on her, answering Draco's question.

'It's doing rather well, Mr. Malfoy. I talked to my Uncle George, and hopefully, I'll be able to work at the main shop next summer when they open the new Hogsmeade branch.'

Draco nodded, 'That sounds like a great plan, Albus.'

'Please, Mr. Malfoy, call me Al,' he said charmingly.

Scorpius snorted under his breath, _What's with all this "Mr. Malfoy" rubbish?_

'Is something funny, Scorpius, darling?' Astoria said briskly.

Scorpius cleared his throat and looked at her with wide eyes as Adysen smirked, 'No, Mother.'

Dinner continued on with Draco and Astoria asking the children about school amongst various other subjects.

Once dinner was finished, Draco led the kids into the sitting room, his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist. Rose watched as he helped Astoria sit onto the lounge and her eyebrows drew together. _That's odd, why would she need help sitting down. Hmm, her shirt is rather large for such a slight woman. _Rose thought as she sat between Adysen and Stefan on the opposite lounge. Scorpius sat on the floor in front of Adysen with Al and Carinna sat in one of the remaining armchairs.

Draco smiled at Adysen and Scorpius excitedly, 'Well, I'm sure you two want to know the news we've been waiting to tell you.'

They nodded eagerly and looked at their parents.

'In four months, you two will be having a baby sister,' he said proudly.

'No way!' Adysen shrieked as Scorpius glanced between his parents.

Astoria nodded happily, 'Yes. She's due in April.'

'She?' Scorpius asked.

Draco grinned, 'It's a girl.'

'When did you find out?' Adysen said as she bounced ecstatically on the couch.

'We went to St. Mungo's after we dropped you two off on September 1st. I'm five months along and found out we were having a girl last month,' Astoria answered.

Al and Rose looked at each other with identical wide grins and nodded.

'Congratulations!' They said simultaneously.

Draco laughed, 'Thank you very much, we are most definitely excited.'

'Have you thought of a name?' Carinna asked Astoria.

'We want to name her Alexandra Selene Malfoy.'

Adysen jumped off the lounge and pulled Scorpius off the floor so they could hug their parents. Rose smiled but felt sad. Scorpius' parents hadn't been very angry when he was sorted into Gryffindor. She remembered Al saying, at first, that Draco was, but not anymore. Her father was angry and seemed to loathe her for sullying the Weasley name.

Rose watched as Adysen made Scorpius do a weird, happy dance and laughed with everyone else at his unwilling face. Adysen's happy mood was infectious as Rose felt her mood brightening.

'We're going to head to bed, kids, please don't blow anything up,' Draco said as he helped Astoria out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

Adysen turned to her friends, 'Come on, guys, let's show you all where we're going to sleep.'

They followed her and Scorpius as they took a staircase on the opposite of the ones her parents took.

'Why are we using these stairs?' Rose asked.

'These are the stairs to the west wing, Weasley, our bedrooms are over here. Mother and Father's room is in the east wing with the offices and libraries,' Scorpius answered.

Rose gaped, 'You have more than one library?'

He nodded and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the thought of all those books.

Scorpius stopped in a hall somewhere on the third floor where there were four doors. He pointed at a red door.

'That's my bedroom, Al, you'll be sleeping in there with me,' he said. He pointed to a grey door. 'That's Adysen's room and Weasley will be sharing with her.'

He gestured towards the remaining two black doors, 'Those are two of our guest bedrooms for you, Zabini and Anderson. The rest of the guest bedrooms are on the remaining upper floors; Father said he wants to keep our "destruction" to one part of the Manor.'

They all nodded and headed to their assigned rooms. Rose's jaw dropped as she saw the enormity of it. It was about the size of her sitting room and dining room at home. A large bed took up one corner, covered in a green silk duvet with silver and black pillows. Green curtains framed the wall length windows that led to a balcony. Two doors led to the bathroom and wardrobe, a fireplace separating them. The room was decorated in Slytherin colors.

'Wow,' Rose breathed.

Adysen threw herself on her bead and sighed, 'Merlin, I missed this bed.'

Rose sat on the edge of her bed and noticed both of their trunks were on the floor near a dresser. She walked over and began putting her things away in the dresser and the walk-in wardrobe.

Rose looked around the wardrobe, enviously, at all the gowns and plethora of shoes. It looked as if she walked into a dress store. She shook her head and walked out of the closet. Rose went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of green night shorts, that were as the name suggested short, and a black tank top.

'Your room is huge, Ads!'

Adysen, who'd changed into a pair of grey pajamas, shrugged, 'The others are bigger, mine's the smallest. You should see Scorpius', now his is huge.'

Rose thought for a moment before pulling Adysen off the bed. She burst through Scorpius' red door and gasped. It was true, his room was bigger, with a grand fireplace and lounges strategically placed around the room, a desk and table stood against one wall. It was the size of a lavish flat, but that wasn't the reason she gasped. Scorpius stood in the doorway of his bathroom, toweling his hair dry, only in a pair of gold boxers. She blushed a bright red as he took in the sight of the two girls in his room.

'Like the view, Weaselette?' he smirked.

Rose snapped her mouth shut, 'No, Malfoy. Can't you put clothes on?'

He walked to his bed and stretched across it, still in just his boxers, 'Why should I, Weasley? This is my room.'

Adysen sighed, 'Scorp, put clothes on, nobody wants to see that.'

She walked over and sat on one of the red lounges.

'You know, Scorp, I haven't been in here in years. Red and gold, how very Gryffindor of you.'

Scorpius walked over to her and smacked her head playfully, now wearing black silk pajama bottoms but nothing else.

'Well, it's better than your green and silver room. How very Slytherin of _you_.'

Adysen laughed and pushed him when she got up, 'Where's Al?'

'He went to go talk to Stefan after he showered.'

'We should have like a sleepover!' Adysen bubbled.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, 'And where would we have that?'

'Well, you do have the biggest room,' she trailed off.

He groaned and she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

'Please, Scorpy!'

He grimaced, 'Fine, just don't call me Scorpy.'

Adysen cheered and ran out of the room to tell the others. Rose stood uncomfortably in the doorway, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

'Well, sit down, Weasley,' Scorpius said as he sat back down on his bed. She glared and walked to sit on a black couch. She peered around the room again and noticed it was all red, gold, and black. She smirked slightly.

'What are you smirking at, Weasley?' Scorpius called from across the room.

Rose blushed, 'Nothing, Malfoy.'

Adysen walked in, followed by everyone else. Al was wearing red pajama pants and a white muscle shirt; Stefan was wearing a grey T-shirt and black pants, and Carinna was wearing a set of green silk pajamas.

Al laughed, 'All of us are wearing our house colors!'

Carinna laughed as she saw the four Slytherins and two Gryffindors.

The six teens all gathered around the fireplace and sat on the floor after Scorpius and Al moved the table. Adysen had taken all the golden pillows off Scorpius' bed and passed one to everybody.

'Oh, Rosie!' Al cried, standing up from his perch on the arm of the lounge and handed her a folded piece of parchment. 'Dad wrote back to me after I asked him about that house elf!'

Rose snatched the parchment from his hand and read it quickly.

_Dear Al, and Rosie-Worm cause I know you're there,_

_I'm doing well, working hard of course. I hope you both are doing well in school and not getting into any trouble. Is it true you and your cousins are still throwing those parties in the Room of Requirement? What have I told you about that, Al? Well, I'm not going to tell your mother about this but if she finds out or you all get into trouble, I knew nothing about it._

_As for your question about Dobby, yes, he did save myself and your aunt and uncle. He even rescued Luna and another friend of mine, Dean Thomas. It was in the middle of some bad times; he was a very brave elf. He saved my life twice and I don't know where I'd be without him. And yes, he did work for the Malfoys' but I don't know for how long before I did set him free. I never knew Dobby had a family, he never mentioned them, much less a sister named Daisy .All I ask of you, Albus and Rose, is to treat her, along with the other elves, with the courtesy and respect you would an adult._

_I hope you all are doing well and we will see you on the platform. Love you both._

_Love,_

_Dad/Uncle Harry_

Rose nodded her head and Adysen, who'd been reading over her shoulder peered at Scorpius curiously.

'We had a house elf named Dobby?' she asked.

Scorpius shrugged, 'I don't know, maybe. I never really paid attention, I always hate having to ask them to clean my room or anything. I can take care of myself perfectly fine, thank you very much.'

'Well, I guess that's all we'll find out from him,' Rose said to Al who nodded in agreement.

'So, Adysen, what did you want to do?' Scorpius asked, bored.

'Let's play Truth or Dare!' she cried.

Rose and Scorpius groaned as the others nodded their agreement. They all moved to sit in a circle and Rose muttered when Adysen made her sit next to Scorpius. Al was smiling broadly as he sat between Stefan and Carinna.

'Okay, I'll go first, then Carinna, Albus, Stefan, Scorp, and Rosie last. Whoever is to the right of the person asks truth or dare and anyone can say the dare or something. If the person picks truth then that question goes for everyone who chooses it for that round. So, Rose, you ask me.'

'Alright, truth or dare?' Rose said.

'Ummm, truth,' Adysen declared.

'Who do you fancy?' Al asked quickly, smiling evilly.

Adysen glared and said through clenched teeth, 'James.'

Carinna gasped as the boys laughed while Adysen whispered death threats.

'Ok, Carinna, truth or dare?' Adysen asked.

'Truth.'

'Do you fancy Al?' Scorpius demanded loudly.

Carinna blushed bright red, 'Maybe…a little… yes.'

Al beamed and shouted, 'Yes!' at the same time Adysen muttered, 'He's not following the rules with the questions, dammit.'

Carinna hurriedly questioned, 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare,' Al said confidently.

'I dare you to kiss Anderson,' Scorpius smirked.

Al blanched and Carinna gaped at him. Al hesitantly leaned towards her and kissed her slowly. They pulled apart seconds later, both bright red.

Al cleared his throat, 'Truth or dare, Stefan?'

'Truth, Albus.'

'Who do you like?' Adysen said curiously.

Stefan's eyes widened, 'Nobody.'

'Really?' Rose asked skeptically.

'Yup,' he squeaked. 'Truth or Dare, Malfoy?'

'Dare,' he replied confidently.

'I dare you to kiss Rosie!' Al yelled.

Rose glared at Al, 'No way!'

'You have to do it, Rose,' Al said smugly. 'Scorp needs to do his dare.'

'He's not coming anywhere near me,' she threatened.

'Just get it over with Rosebud,' Stefan said wisely.

She sighed and allowed Scorpius to move close to her. His lips brushed hers, softly at first, before leaning in hungrily. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him as his arms went around her waist. They were snogging for several minutes before Al threw a pillow at them.

Rose panted, wiping her glasses clear and Scorpius tried to regain his breath.

'I said kiss not eat her face, Scorpius,' Al muttered.

'Whatever, truth or dare, Weasley?' Scorpius said.

Rose thought for a moment about the kiss, how good his lips felt. 'Truth.'

'Did you like kissing Scorpius?'

Rose turned and gaped at Carinna who had asked that question. Rose blushed.

'Kind of, yeah.'

Scorpius smirked, 'Well, savor it, cause I'm not doing it again, Weasley.'

Rose turned redder with anger, 'Well, I wouldn't let you even try to do it again, Malfoy.'

The game continued on with Rose avoiding any other dares and Scorpius having a slight smirk throughout.

**_A/N: Now, I know that Draco and Astoria having a child at their age now, Draco being thirty eight and Astoria, thirty-six, would be rather odd and difficult but not impossible or unheard of. It is essential to the plot later on in the story, maybe not this one, but in the sequel it most definitely will be. Thank you and please review. I updated sooner due to the long wait between the previous chapters and for Victoria and courtneykutie. :) -Adri_**


	10. Christmas

_**A/N: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than others I've written but I tried to get this out as soon as I could. I have a good reason though for the long wait. My sister just recently had twins! A little boy and girl; they were preemies but now they're both home :) Anyway, so there's been a lot of excitement around here. I now have three nephews and three nieces, so it's all even. Well enough of my blather, here's the new chapter of **__The Legend Continues__**.**_

**Ch. 10- Christmas**

It was past midnight when Rose looked around her; Carinna and Adysen were asleep on one of the bigger lounges while Stefan and Al were fast asleep in front of the fireplace. Scorpius had left outside to the balcony as Rose watched the dim firelight sleepily. She stood up slowly and made her way to the huge bed and sank onto it; she knew she wouldn't sleep properly on the floor or lounges, no matter how plushy or comfortable they might be.

She placed her glasses on the bedside table and snuggled under the velvet duvet, burying her head into a red silk pillow. Sleep immediately overcame her; she didn't notice when Scorpius climbed into bed on the opposite of her, his back to her.

_**)**_

Scorpius stood on the balcony, the cold wind biting at his bare chest. He leaned against the rail and gazed up at the nearly full moon. He shook his head as his mind was assaulted by the memory of Rose's lips on his.

_No, _he thought. _I don't fancy bloody Weasley, that's disgusting. It's just she's a girl and I'm a guy, only natural to like what happened._

Scorpius turned and walked back into his room, closing the French door to the freezing night air. He looked at the two girls huddled on one of the larger black lounges. He laughed silently at the way Al was curled around a black pillow, the tip of a worn teddy trapped under his wide arm. Stefan was lying on his stomach in front of the fire, snoring softly. Scorpius' eyes searched the room but didn't see Rose anywhere. He made his way to the ensuite bathroom but saw it was empty.

_She must've gone to sleep in Ads' room, good riddance. No one likes having a weasel around._

He walked to his bed and sighed to himself as he sat on the edge, removing his silken pajama bottoms. He crawled under the covers in just his boxers and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

_**)**_

Rose sighed as she rolled over and felt a warm weight wrap around her waist. Scorpius moved closer to the middle of the bed, unknowingly pulling Rose tighter against his chest.

'What. The. Bloody. Hell?'

Rose opened her eyes blearily and peered up at an upset looking Al hovering over her. She saw Adysen and Carinna standing behind him, their mouths open in shock and Stefan standing a few feet away, avoiding eye contact.

'What's going on Al?' Rose asked, covering her face with a pillow against the light.

'What the hell are you doing in bed with Malfoy?' Al questioned, his tone deadly quiet.

'What?!' Rose shrieked, sitting upright and Scorpius' arm fell off her waist. She noticed how close they were to each other and pushed him away, off the bed. He fell and awoke with a grunt.

'What the hell is going on?' he asked angrily, looking up at the towering figures above him.

Scorpius took in the sight of a bushy-haired, red-faced Rose sitting in his bed and a pissed Al glaring at him. Adysen looked uncomfortable, as did Carinna and Stefan.

'Well, is anyone gonna tell me why I was thrown off my freaking bed at eight in the morning?' Scorpius repeated.

'Why were you in bed with my freaking cousin?' Al said, stalking towards him with a furious expression.

'I wasn't in bed with bloody Weasley!' Scorpius cried indignantly.

'Uhh, you kind of were, mate. Cuddling her to be exact,' Stefan replied, shuffling his feet.

Scorpius' jaw dropped in horror and Rose slowly got out of the bed and put on her glasses.

'I'm just going to go…away,' she whispered. She ran from the room, Carinna following her.

'Merlin, this is an interesting Christmas, eh?' Carinna chuckled nervously.

Al shot a glare at her before stomping out of the room too. Scorpius stood and brushed off the seat of his silver boxers. Stefan sauntered out of the room and Scorpius moved closer to Adysen.

'I wasn't really _cuddling_ her, was I?' he whispered. Adysen nodded her head and Scorpius groaned.

'I'm going to have to burn these sheets! And they're 5,000 count imported Indian silk!'

'Cheer up, Scorp,' Ads said, patting him on the shoulder. 'It's Christmas!'

'What a way to start a Christmas morning,' Scorpius muttered sardonically.

_**)**_

Rose sat on the floor of Stefan's room, trying to hide her ashamed self from her friends. She could hear Adysen and Carinna calling her name but she didn't answer.

_What the bloody hell was I doing sleeping in bed with Malfoy?! I'm bleeding thirteen! So is he! Damn that ferret! _

'Rose?' a soft voice called gently. Rose looked up as Stefan sat beside her.

'How did you know where I was?' she whispered.

Stefan chuckled lightly, 'Well, it is my room.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Are you alright, Rosebud?' he asked tentatively.

Rose shrugged, 'I don't really know, Steff. I mean, I was in bed, with _Malfoy!'_

Stefan grimaced slightly, 'Yeah, I saw that.'

Rose put her head in her hands and Stefan looked concerned. 'Do you fancy him, Rose?'

Rose looked up at him, he hardly ever called her Rose. She sighed and shook her head.

'No, I do not. I could never like that ferret, you know that Steff,' she said, trying to ease the tension that had unknowingly crept onto the two Slytherins. Stefan looked doubtful for a moment then grinned.

'So, Stefan, who do _you _fancy?' Rose asked, turning the attention away from her. Stefan blushed lightly but before he answered the door burst open and Adysen stood in the doorway.

'There you are! I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to!' she shouted.

Rose winced and stood up from the carpeted floor, 'Sorry, Ads. I needed to think about some things.'

'What things?' Adysen asked suspiciously.

'Well, one, was your whole sleeping-with-your-cousin thing, but let's not worry about that! It's Christmas!' Rose said, running from the room.

Adysen and Stefan followed her and caught sight of her turning the corner and flying down the stairs. They stopped in the sitting room where the rest of the teens were sitting around a large ornately decorated tree, Draco and Astoria seated on a lounge. Rose and Scorpius sitting away from each other, avoiding any eye contact.

'Alright, everyone is here now,' Draco announced. 'Scorpius, please hand out the gifts.'

Scorpius passed out all the presents, several being rather lumpy yet soft. He nearly threw all of Rose's gifts at her but she didn't seem to notice. After all the gifts were passed out, they were soon rid of all wrapping paper. Scorpius grinned broadly at the new broom, the PhoenixFeather 17, that his parents had given him, noticing Adysen had received one also. Rose smiled knowing that it was her Uncles Harry, Bill and Charlie who had helped design that particular broom.

Al sat next to him ogling it with wide eyes as he chattered happily to anyone who would listen.

'My dad told me it was going to be super-fast, that it out flies the Firebolt tenfold! Freddie and James are always talking about how they're going to have to save up for one cause Dad and Uncle George won't buy it for them. They say that when it takes off, even the wizard god, Merlin, himself can't keep up!' he exclaimed happily.

Rose groaned, 'Oh, Al, don't listen to anything James and Freddie say!'

Scorpius placed it beside him next to the growing pile of sweets Adysen, Al, and even Stefan and Carinna had given him. He picked up the last lumpy package and removed the red paper. A silver sweater slid into his lap, tiny Quaffles and goal posts sewn along the hem and neckline. He looked around and saw that Al, Rose, Adysen, Stefan, and Carinna also had jumpers. Scorpius noticed that Rose and Al had already put theirs on.

'Who sent us jumpers?' Scorpius asked, holding his out to his mother to examine.

'Our grandmum makes them for everyone every Christmas,' Rose answered timidly.

'She normally makes one for every family member, plus the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and Andromeda. She never makes the same one either. Now, I suppose, she decided to make a Weasley sweater for each of you,' Al said, grinning.

'But that must be at least forty different jumpers!' Adysen exclaimed, pulling her own jade green jumper over her blonde head. Al shrugged.

'Grandmum loves to do things for others. I guess she realizes you all are our best mates and wants you to feel welcome,' Rose explained, fingering the hem of her ocean blue jumper.

Scorpius took his jumper from his mother and looked at Al's red one, Stefan's grey and Carinna's purple one as they put them on. He hesitantly slid an arm through before pulling it on. Rose smirked slightly at Scorpius before turning back to her own pile of presents she was given. Her parents had given her a set of books on famous Healers throughout Wizarding history-they _insisted_ she became one- while her cousins and friends had given her candy from Honeydukes.

'That is very kind of your grandmother,' Astoria said kindly. 'They look rather comfortable and well knitted.'

Al nodded, his mouth full of chocolate frogs. Rose shook her head and laughed at her cousin.

'Yes, my dad and uncles say she's been doing it since they were kids. Even Uncle Harry said he got them before he properly met Grandmum,' Rose continued, facing Astoria.

'Mrs. Weasley sure sounds like a wonderful woman,' Draco said, smiling. Scorpius gawked.

_Hadn't Grandfather always used to say the Weasleys were a waste of magical blood? Yet, here's Father, saying they're wonderful._ Scorpius thought confusedly.

'Well, you all feel free to enjoy anything around the Manor,' Astoria said, rising from her seat. 'We have some business to attend to before the ball tonight.'

Draco stood also, 'The Parkinsons, well Pansy, will be arriving around six thirty as will the Goyles, Montagues, and your parents, Stefan. As will Theodore Nott and his son. The ball will formally begin at seven, so please it will be best if you all be down in the ballroom by fifteen past six.'

The teenagers nodded and they elder Malfoys left the room. Scorpius groaned.

'I forgot all about the bloody ball!'

'How could you forget? We have one every damn year,' Adysen said patronizingly. 

'Bloody hell, at least you all are here to suffer with us,' Scorpius muttered.

'Let's go try out your new broom, Ads,' Carinna said, pulling on her hand. Adysen nodded picked up her broom and dragged Rose along out of two French doors that led to the Malfoys' vast property. The three boys followed along with Scorpius' new broom. Scorpius watched as Adysen flew swiftly, making sharp turns in split-second intervals. He mounted his own broom and immediately shot into the air. The Phoenixfeather seemed to operate at his mere thoughts, it was so fast. He took hairpin turns and nose dives before landing and handing the broom to Al to ride. It was the best broom any of them had ever ridden.

'Hey, Rose!' Carinna called into the air at the redheaded blur. 'Isn't that your family owl?'

Rose dismounted next to Carinna and Al as a black owl landed on her shoulder.

'Hello, Wulferic, what have you got there?' she said as she removed a scroll from his sharp talons. The owl took flight as soon as he was free from the message. 'Well, goodbye to you too!'

Rose unrolled the parchment and noticed Lily's hastily scrawled penmanship.

_Dear Rosie and Al, if you're there,_

_Guess what?! Teddy proposed to Vic last night! It was so romantic, Rosie, if only you'd been there to see! He did it at midnight while all of us were drinking hot chocolate with Grandmum and Grandpa. They went for a walk and 'Dromeda, Dad, and Uncle Bill told us Teddy had asked their permission if he could ask Vic. So, literally, ALL OF US, even James, Freddie and Louis, ran to the windows and we saw Teddy kneeling down on one knee under that birch tree by the broom shed. Then, obviously, Vic said yes cause she jumped into his arms and he spun her in circles. They started walking back to the house so we all sat down and when they came in it was quiet. Then Teddy was all like, 'You guys already know, don't you?' Then, all the grownups laughed and I asked how did he know and he said, 'It was quiet-' and Vic said, 'The Burrow's never quiet.'_

_Oh, Rosie, it was totes romantic! If only you and Al had been here. I can't wait till I get married! Hopefully, the guy will be that sweet! I wish I could marry someone who's been my best friend forever but that would be weird cause Hugo is my best friend. Eww, that's like incest. Speaking of marriage and best friends, how's that gorgeous Stefan Zabini? Well, Vic and Teddy want to get married at the end of next June, so all of us can be there. _

_Freddie, James, and Louis got in trouble again cause they put a Wet-Start firework in Molly's treacle tart during dinner last night. It was totes hilarious, Lucy and her both got covered in fudge. Mum, Aunty Fleur and Aunty Angelina weren't too happy. But, Aunty Angelina seemed mad already and Uncle George was kind of angry at her too. Dom is being a little annoying, saying she misses her "Boyfriend", ugh, gag me. Roxy doesn't say much as usual unless Dom tells her too. I heard Dad and Uncle Bill talking with Mum and your dad about some kind of new research and experimenting that Teddy is doing; see if you can get him to tell you what it is, yea? I miss you, Rosie. Tell Stefan I say hi, please. Well see you guys back at school!_

_Love, _

_Lily Luna_

'OH MY MERLIN! ALBUS!' Rose screamed jumping up and down and waving the letter above her head.

'What is it, Rose?' Al asked panicked as he landed next to her, everyone else running towards them. 'Is someone hurt? In St. Mungo's?!'

She shook her head, 'No! No, nothing like that.'

Al let out a breath of relief, 'Well, what is it?'

'Teddy and Vic are getting married!' she cried happily.

'Bloody hell! That's brilliant!' Al said hugging her. He took the letter and read it while Rose did a happy dance with Carinna and Adysen. 'WHOA!'

Rose looked at Al, 'What?'

'Did she just call Stefan _gorgeous?_' he bellowed.

Rose laughed, 'Oh yeah, Lily's got this idea that Steff and I are gonna get married one day. Hilarious, isn't it, Steff?' she elbowed him lightly in the side, playfully.

He blushed, 'Yeah, crazy.'

Rose grinned, 'Besides, my darling baby cousin has the hots for you, Stefan. She said to tell you hi too.'

Stefan's head snapped up and looked at Rose, 'W-What?'

'Yes, what did you say?' Al demanded.

Rose nodded, 'Yup, your little sister, our Lily Luna, fancies the pants off of one Stefan Rabastan Zabini.'

Adysen laughed before shoving Al softly, 'Better watch out, Al. Stefan's gonna steal your baby sister away from you guys.'

'Over my dead, petrified body,' Al muttered.

The girls walked off talking about Teddy and Victoire's upcoming wedding. Scorpius and the guys followed them and they all sat under one of the many oak trees that were beside a clear pond. He sat beside Adysen and laid his head in her lap.

'Ads, I don't want to get ready for that dumb old ball,' he whined.

She looked down at him and flicked his ear, 'Too bad, Scorp. Everyone else had to deal with it too. Get over it.'

Scorpius sighed loudly and threw an arm over his eyes. Rose looked at him briefly before looking down at her watch.

'It's already four, should we start getting ready?' she asked Adysen.

'The party starts at six, what do you need two hours to get ready for?' Scorpius asked staring at Rose.

She shrugged and Adysen stood up, unceremoniously dropping Scorpius' head onto the grass.

'Bloody ouch! Warn me next time!' he cried, rubbing his head.

Adysen smiled sweetly, 'Well next time keep that Quaffle-sized rock off my lap.'

'Whatever,' Scorpius muttered as Al and Stefan laughed.

'Come on, girls. We need to start getting ready,' Adysen ordered, Rose and Carinna rising from the ground and following her through the French doors.

The three boys watched as they walked away before looking at each other and shook their heads. As one, they looked to the sky and said, 'Women!'


	11. TheChristmasBall

Ch. 11- The Christmas Ball

Stefan stood at the bottom of the staircase, pulling at the sleeve of his black robes. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Scorpius and Al stood a few feet away from him, both dressed in new dress robes Draco had bought them. Scorpius was dressed in dark, bottle green and Al was in a deep navy blue. The Malfoys and Zabinis were already in the ballroom, talking amicably.

'Where are these bloody women?' Scorpius muttered, loosening the silver bow tie his mother forced him into.

Al chuckled, 'I don't really think they classify as "women" yet, Scorp.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever, girls then,' Scorpius replied.

Al pulled back the sleeve of his robe and checked his black watch, 'They should be down any minute now; it's already ten minutes after six. What takes them so long?" Stefan shrugged in response.

A clatter echoed down the stairs into the empty entrance hall. Stefan looked up and watched as the three girls descended slowly as not to trip over their stiletto heels. He felt his jaw drop as he took in the sight of her emerald green dress with silver rose beading around her waist. Half of her curly hair was piled into a smooth bun on her head with a few tendrils framing her face. The light brought out several golden strands buried in her auburn hair, her black rectangular glasses framing her shining blue eyes.

_She truly is a Gryffindor in Slytherin robes._ Stefan smiled to himself.

Rose smiled nervously back at Stefan as she held onto the banister to keep from falling. She smirked as she saw Al staring wide eyed at Carinna in her floor-length royal blue dress that accented the blue and silver in her eyes. They all got down the stairs in record time considering the size of the twig thin heels they had on.

'Wow, Carinna, you look…amazing,' Al breathed.

Carinna blushed, her pale skin turning a faint pink, 'Thank you, so do you.'

He held out an arm for her and she delicately placed hers around it. Together, they walked into the ballroom.

Stefan turned to Rose and let out a low whistle. She was wearing minimal makeup, only lip gloss and light green eye shadow with a bit of mascara.

'You look stunning as usual, Rosebud,' he told her bending to kiss her bare hand. She giggled, very much unlike herself. She wasn't used to this kind of attention even from her gentlemanly best friend.

'Charming as always, I see, Stefan,' she said, giving a small curtsy. They burst into laughter and she wrapped her arm in his.

'Wait!' Adysen cried. 'I can't walk in with Scorpius!'

Rose looked back at Adysen in her calf-length red dress, her blonde hair styled into an elegant bun.

'Why not?' Rose asked.

'Because,' Adysen sighed as if it were obvious while she gestured between herself and Scorpius, 'We don't match! And he's my cousin! That would be so weird and unnatural!'

'You used to walk in with him last year and the years before,' Stefan pointed out. Adysen just shook her head.

Rose raised an eyebrow, 'And it would be natural for me to walk in with him?'

Scorpius huffed in annoyance, 'If it's that big a deal, I'll walk in alone.'

He stalked towards the door but Rose threw an arm out to stop him. She sighed and looped her arm through his limp one. Adysen threw her a grateful smile and led Stefan around them and into the ballroom.

'I could've walked in by myself, you know,' Scorpius muttered.

Rose shrugged, 'You'd look a fool.'

He murmured under his breath but pulled Rose along beside him as they entered the ballroom. Rose gasped at the elaborate decorations. Ice sculptures of phoenixes, mermaids, and various other magical creatures were placed around the room with real fairies fluttering overhead. A large silver and green Christmas tree occupied a corner of the room next to a bar. Dozens of round tables were arranged around a dance floor, silver silk tablecloths draped over them. A stage was set up by a large fireplace, a band already there, preparing for the festivities.

'Your parents sure do know how to throw a party,' Rose whispered.

Scorpius smirked, 'A ball, Weasley. And of course, we're Malfoys; we all know how to party.'

Draco and Astoria were standing by the tree with another couple. The woman had long, pin straight black hair that went down to her waist. She was next to a man, taller than six feet, who looked as much like Stefan as Scorpius did Draco. Rose smiled; she now knew where Stefan inherited his good looks.

Scorpius dragged her to a round table where Adysen and the others were already seated.

'Stefan, are those your parents?' Rose asked as she took the seat to his right, across from Carinna and Scorpius took the last remaining seat between the two girls. He nodded.

'Your dad's hot,' Adysen observed.

Stefan gagged, 'Adysen! That is disgusting! He's almost forty!'

She waved a hand, 'Oh don't exaggerate, Stefan. He's not forty because Father isn't even forty yet.'

Stefan muttered into his glass of butterbeer that had appeared on the table along with one for each person. Slowly, the ballroom began to fill as more of the guests arrived. Rose watched as a woman in a very low cut black dress strutted towards Draco, laughing in a somewhat seductive manner. Adysen shivered as Scorpius and Stefan groaned when the woman began to hang off of the arms of both Draco and Blaise much to Astoria and Cho's displeasure.

Rose nudged Scorpius roughly in the ribs, 'Who's the lady in the black dress?'

Scorpius glared at her touch, 'Watch it, Weasley. And that's Pansy Parkinson, the bachelorette of this little shindig.'

'And our fathers' friend from school,' Stefan added. Rose nodded.

'Is that Peter's mum?' Carinna asked eyeing the woman as she downed her third glass of champagne.

'Yeah, it is but he never comes to these things; he doesn't particularly like his mum,' Adysen informed them.

'I don't doubt it,' Scorpius said taking a sip of his butterbeer. 'Maybe because the woman doesn't know who his father is.'

'Malfoy!' Rose reprimanded, her eyes wide with shock. 'That is completely rude, you git! Peter is our friend and I don't like you saying such horrid things!'

Scorpius smirked, 'What, Weasley? It's the complete truth.'

'You're such a prat, Malfoy,' Rose said with narrowed eyes.

'Bite me, Weaselette.' Was his short reply.

Rose scowled as she looked around the ballroom. A tall man was dressed in a black muggle suit, his hair combed back and a wide grin on his face with a tall leggy blonde next to him. A boy who looked to be around their age nearly as tall his father who looked to be well over six feet tall as well. The boy had a very familiar surly expression that offset his small black eyes and greasy black hair that was up to his chin.

Rose poked Scorpius in the side, hard. She smirked as he winced.

'What, Weasley?' he hissed.

'Who is that man over there with the angry boy? He looks really familiar, like I've seen him before.'

Scorpius looked over to where she was staring and grimaced, 'That's Father's friend, Theodore Nott; he works with Father at St. Mungo's also. And that's his son, Marcus. Surly git, that one. Obviously, you know him, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and all, at least I assume that's why he looks so familiar to you Weasley.'

Rose nodded, remembering Adysen telling her Draco worked as a Healer, the head Healer in charge actually, at the magical hospital. She was looking over the boy once again as he moved into the light and realized it was her hated captain when she heard Adysen's shocked gasp.

'Who's that gorgeous redhead?' she breathed, staring at the doorway.

A man stood, facing away from them, dressed in dark grey robes. He was tall, had red hair, and looked rather muscular.

'You can't even see his face, Ads' Scorpius said.

She shrugged and waved a hand, 'It's all in the posture, Scorpius, dear.'

Rose pondered who it could be but when he turned she felt the color drain from her face.

Standing there, looking thoroughly uncomfortable in his dress robes as his wife swatted at his hands, was former Auror, Ron Weasley.

Rose's mouth fell open in shock and Al exclaimed, 'What are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione doing here?!'

Adysen giggled while Rose looked at her disgusted, 'I just said my best friend's dad was gorgeous.'

Rose sat there, her mouth opening and closing but made no sound. She watched as her mother, dressed in a beautiful yet simple grey dress dragged her father across the room towards the Malfoys. Rose felt as if she were going to have a brain aneurysm-if that were possible for magical people- when her mother hugged Astoria and shook Draco's hand as if they were lifelong friends. Ron's face went bright red but he stood stock still as Hermione introduced him to Astoria, having already known Draco. Rose tore her eyes away from her parents when they began talking to Stefan's mother and father.

'How does your mum know mine?' Scorpius turned to her in disbelief as he too, ceased his staring. Rose shrugged in confusion, not sure whether to tell him what she had heard her mother tell her father on the platform.

Adysen cleared her throat, 'Because of me.'

Scorpius turned his attention to her, 'What do you mean, Ads?'

Adysen sighed, 'Mrs. Weasley visits here every Christmas and summer to check on how I'm adjusting to living here.'

Scorpius gaped, 'But you've lived here since we were kids! You weren't even five when Aunt Daphne died.'

Adysen's eyes hardened and changed from their normally sparkling silver to nearly black, 'Considering that our parents hadn't even known I existed before my mother died, the Ministry didn't want to take any chances that I would be abused. Obviously, after nearly ten years, that isn't the case.'

'Why does she still visit, then?' Scorpius countered.

Adysen relaxed her stiff posture slightly, 'I guess it's simply a formality that she has to go through until I'm of age since she's Head of the MLE. Apparently, she and Auror Potter worked with my mum and she felt it was her duty to care for me. Besides, it shouldn't be such a shock, Scorp; Mrs. Weasley and Mother have lunch at least once a month. She's really good friends with Mrs. Potter, too.'

Rose shook her head as she tried to digest all this information and Al looked slightly pale.

'I didn't know my mum knew yours,' Al said quietly.

Nobody said anything as Hermione walked over to them, smiling brightly as Rose stood up and hugged her. She held her daughter at arm's length and looked her over.

'My goodness, Rosie, you look beautiful! So do you, girls,' Hermione said addressing Adysen and Carinna.

They smiled up at the war hero in her ball gown. 'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.' Adysen said.

Hermione went over and hugged Adysen as well, 'Now, Adysen, I've told you call me Hermione.'

She smiled sheepishly and sat back down. Al stood up and gave his aunt a bear hug.

'Merlin, Aunt Hermione, you look stunning in your dress,' he said as he gently put her back on the ground.

'Language, Al,' she laughed. 'My, have you grown. You're not the little five year old boy who used to steal his dad's glasses and wand, running around saying you were "The Chosen One" anymore, are you?'

Al blushed crimson as his friends laughed at him. Hermione turned to Scorpius and Stefan and held her hand out to each who shook it.

'Hello, I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley, Rose's mother.'

The boys murmured hello when Ron walked over to them. He cleared his throat and looked at his daughter and her friends before glaring slightly at Scorpius sitting next to Rose.

'Erm, hello,' he muttered. Hermione's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

Rose half expected her father to say something to her but frowned when he led her mother away to the bar area. She sighed and looked down at the plate of food that had appeared out of nowhere. She ate silently, while her friends talked around, Al occasionally throwing her sympathetic glance.

Scorpius watched her from the corner of his eye. He felt a little bad for the girl whose father didn't accept her because of a simple thing as being placed in Slytherin. Soon, the food disappeared and the band started to play. Scorpius grimaced knowing what was to happen. First, his parents walked onto the dance floor and started the initial dance. Adysen and himself were supposed to join in at the next song with their respective dance partners.

As the song ended, Adysen stood up with Stefan and Scorpius let out a breath of hot air. As much as it pained him, he stood up and held a hand out to a shocked Rose.

'Come on, Weasley,' he demanded.

Not knowing what to do, Rose took his hand and went to the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist as she put one of hers on his shoulder. He gripped her other hand loosely and began to move her around the floor in time with the song.

Surprised, Rose realized he was a good dancer. He spun her in a small circle before pulling her back towards him. She felt him wince when she accidentally stepped on his foot with her sharp heel.

'Merlin, Weasley, watch it.'

'Sorry,' she apologized. 'I'm not very good at dancing.

Scorpius smirked, 'Yes, I know. I saw that at the Beginning-of-Term party.'

Rose blushed at the memory of her dancing with Stefan before shuddering at what almost happened later.

'Well, if you knew I was such a terrible dancer, why'd you ask me to dance?' she retorted.

'I didn't want to take Anderson away from Al and nobody else is my age. Normally, I have to dance with Adysen at these things.'

Rose shook her head, 'I meant at the party.'

He shrugged, 'I thought you were Dom.'

Scorpius didn't notice the flash of hurt that went through Rose's blue eyes. She remained quiet for the rest of the dance and walked off the floor when the song ended without another word.

_He thought I was Dom. He almost kissed me because he thought I was my cousin._ Rose thought.

Scorpius watched confused at why Rose stormed away from him but ignored it as he went to Stefan and asked to dance with Adysen. Stefan walked over to Rose and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with shining eyes and smiled. He frowned slightly at the tears that were threatening to fall but didn't say anything about them.

'Would you care to dance with me, Beautiful?' he asked, holding out his hand. She placed hers in his and they walked back to the floor. They were in the middle of their dance, Rose's head leaning on his shoulder when Stefan saw Rose's father approaching.

'Rosebud,' he whispered. 'Your dad's coming over here.'

Rose stood up straight and put at least half a foot in between her and her best friend. She didn't like him in that way but she didn't want to risk setting her father's wrath on him.

'Mind if I cut in, Zabini?' Ron asked in a deep, authoritative voice.

Stefan shook his head and moved so Ron could take his place. Rose put her hand stiffly on her father's shoulder, not quiet able to reach it even in her tall heels. They moved in small circles, tension thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Ron sighed, 'Look, Rosie. I'm sorry about what happened on the platform.'

Rose shrugged and looked at her feet. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up.

'I'm truly sorry, Rosie. I never meant to hurt you; I just didn't know how to react. My entire life, I grew up hating the Malfoys and I look at my family, now, and no one else cares. No one cares that they used to be Death Eaters, that they were Slytherins. That they hated the Weasleys.'

'But-'

'Let me finish, sweetie. Nobody cares but me. Everybody realized a long time ago that the Malfoys are different now. My daughter and nephew are best friends with the children of my enemy. My wife and sister are pals with his wife. I'm the only one of my family who hasn't realized that the Malfoys are not bad people. Neither are Slytherins; it's stereotypical, not to mention horrible parenting, for me to be angry you were placed there. I'll always love you, Rosie. Even if you were in Hufflepuff.'

He looked down at his daughter with her eyes brimming with tears. They stopped dancing as she hugged him tightly.

'I love you, daddy,' she whispered. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Then, he took on a mock look of seriousness.

'Now, don't go telling people I like the Malfoys now. I've got a reputation and a family grudge to protect here. And don't take this as permission to go gallivanting off with the Malfoy boy. Remember what I said when I first sent you off on the train.'

Rose's nose wrinkled in disdain at the thought of Scorpius and Ron laughed as they started dancing once more. Soon, her father left her to her friends. Rose walked back over to the table they had all eaten dinner at. She took her seat between Stefan and Scorpius.

'I'm exhausted,' Rose said plopping down into her seat.

Adysen took off her heels and sighed, 'My feet are killing me!'

'Then why do you females where the blasted things?' Al asked skeptically.

'They look good,' Adysen shrugged. Al shook his head laughing.

'I don't believe it,' Carinna said flabbergasted.

'What?' Stefan asked as everyone turned to look at her.

'I-It's Professor Keynes!' she exclaimed raising her hand to point at the door.

The teens watched in shock as the professor, dressed in a dark shade of crimson, walked over to Draco and shook his hand vigorously. Scorpius gaped as his father clapped the younger man on the back and put a friendly arm around his shoulders and introduced him to the Weasleys and Zabinis.

'OH MY MERLIN, IT'S PROFESSOR HUNK!' Adysen cried before clapping a pale hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Professor Keynes grinned over at the table of teenagers and excused himself, Draco walking with him to greet them. Adysen felt like crawling under the table to hide and was about to when they reached them.

'Hello, children,' Professor Keynes said. Stefan and Rose waved to their favorite teacher and Head of House as Scorpius and Al nodded in greeting. Carinna smiled as she watched Adysen stare determinedly at her drinking glass.

'Scorpius, Adysen, this is William Keynes. Will, obviously you know my kids,' Draco said.

'Hello, Professor Keynes. Father, how do you know Professor Keynes?' Scorpius questioned politely.

'William, here, used to work for me, as an apprentice, over at St. Mungo's before I became the head Healer; he was the potions brewer.'

Scorpius nodded his assent at the information. Draco turned to Adysen, 'Darling, have you said hello to Will? I mean Professor Keynes?'

Adysen looked up at her father mortified. Draco smirked, knowing all about his daughter's school girl crush on his ex-colleague.

'Hello, Professor Keynes,' she murmured.

Rose gaped slightly, that having been the first time she ever heard Adysen call their Potions master by his appropriate name.

'Draco!' Stefan's father called across the room.

'Please, excuse me,' Draco said as he left them alone with their teacher.

Professor Keynes smiled and summoned a chair from a nearby table and sat between Scorpius and Carinna.

'So, how have your holidays been?'

Nobody answered at first before all the Slytherins began telling about their adventures in the Manor. All the Slytherins except Adysen who was looking everywhere else but her Professor.

'Adysen, is there something wrong?' he asked her as he noticed her silence.

She shook her head and he sighed. Suddenly, he had an idea and leaned over and said something to Carinna who grinned broadly. She nodded and beckoned Rose and Stefan over to them. Together, the four Slytherins, excluding Adysen, huddled together and spoke in fast whispers. Scorpius and Al exchanged looks of bemusement as they watched their teacher talk animatedly with three kids more than ten years his junior.

After what seemed like ages, Adysen watched as the little group dispersed and she felt a twinge of jealousy as Professor Keynes led Carinna to the dance floor and did a small bow before starting to dance. She knew her friend had no romantic feelings whatsoever for her father's friend but it didn't comfort her in the slightest. Adysen mood momentarily brightened when Stefan cut in on their dance but darkened as Rose began to waltz with the Potions Master.

Adysen sighed and put her head in her arms. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up into Albus' smiling face.

'Would you like to dance with me, Ads?' he asked politely, holding out his hand.

Adysen smiled weakly and stood up. They danced for half a song before Scorpius walked over to the pair.

'Move aside, Potter,' he said good-naturedly. 'I want to dance with my wonderful and stunning cousin.'

Albus moved, 'I'm off to find my own cousin to dance with then.'

Adysen laughed at she realized what her cousin and his best mate were doing. They were trying to cheer her up and they were succeeding. Scorpius spun her in fast circles all around the dance floor. They narrowly missed crashing into other couples who were dancing more eloquently. She laughed uproariously as she watched Stefan and Albus dancing together in a couple-y embrace. Adysen was giggling as the band began to play a tango and Scorpius turned to face her with a red rose in his teeth. Before they could begin another round of fast-paced and wild dancing, Professor Keynes appeared behind Scorpius' right shoulder.

'May I have this dance, Miss Malfoy?' he asked in a gentlemanly manner.

Hesitantly, Adysen nodded yes as her stomach erupted in butterflies. She knew it was silly to feel this way about someone so much older than her, not to mention her teacher and father's friend, but she couldn't help it. Although, she knew she would grow out of it.

_He's no James though…_ She thought at the back of her mind as she compared the two.

Rose watched the dreamy smile appear on Adysen's face as Professor Keynes twirled her around. They had planned to have him dance with everyone and save her for last. He really was a great teacher who loved Slytherin house having been one in school. He dealt with Adysen's different albeit awkward names in stride.

Rose snorted as Scorpius walked towards her with the rose still clamped in his mouth.

She stifled her giggles as he got closer, 'Nice rose, Malfoy.'

Scorpius' eyes widened as he realized he still had the rose in his mouth. He removed it, his cheeks turning a dull pink with embarrassment.

'I did it to cheer up Ads, Weasley,' he shrugged.

'Wow, never thought I'd hear that,' Albus' voice reached them as he walked to them with Carinna and Stefan.

'What?' Rose and Scorpius said together, both glaring at each other afterwards.

Al grinned widely and turned to Carinna, 'Why, Carinna, darling, did you ever think you'd hear that in your life?'

Carinna feigned disbelief and held a hand to her chest, 'Why no, Albus, dear, I didn't.'

Rose glared at her cousin, 'What are you talking about?'

'Yes, Albus, what are you going on about?' Scorpius asked now getting frustrated.

Carinna smirked and Al replied, 'Well if you don't know-'

'ALBUS!' Rose and Scorpius shouted.

Al shot them a cheeky smile, 'Yes? Were you calling me?'

'Albus Severus Potter, you tell me what in the bloody hell you are talking about!' Rose growled.

Al looked at Carinna, 'Shall we tell them?'

She nodded and they both said simultaneously, 'Rose Malfoy.'

Rose turned bright red as Scorpius stared at the two cackling Slytherins in shock. As Al and Carinna calmed themselves, Rose broke out of her state of speechlessness.

'Albus Severus Potter and Carinna Adele Anderson, you two have ten seconds to take that back!' Rose shrieked.

Al turned to Carinna who had gone slightly pale at the use of her full name, 'Your middle name is Adele?'

'10…9…8…' Rose began counting.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry!' Carinna and Al cried together. Rose smirked at their uneasiness.

Scorpius shook his head. 'Rose Malfoy. As if that would ever happen. I'd have to be able to stomach the sight of Weasley's face before I could begin to tolerate her presence.'

Rose's eyes narrowed, 'Even if you could, Malfoy, I'd never marry you; even if we were the last witch and wizard on Earth and the Wizarding world depended on us.'

Stefan, sensing an explosive argument between the two coming on, grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away from the table to dance.

Al chuckled slightly at his pink-faced mate before asking Carinna for another dance. Scorpius sat at the table the rest of the night and watched, sullen, as his friends and cousin alternated dancing with each other. He didn't know how or when, but he was going to get Rose Weasley back for what she had said to him. He always got the last word. Always.

_**A/N: Alright, I know some won't like what I did with Professor Keynes and Ron but I had to. Adysen is one of those boy (or men) crazy teenagers but yes, she grows out of it. She's just the weird, quirky one of the group. Just giving advanced warning, I may not be able to upload for a while; I'm moving apartments again so it's pretty hectic. Also, does anyone, fellow fanfiction writers out there, do anyone of you know how to set up those like dividing lines in the story? Those are rather necessary later on in my stories so if you can, drop a review or a PM with the instructions. Read, review and enjoy :) -Adri**_


	12. The Summer

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've last updated! Life has been rather hectic, but its summer now and I can write more. Unfortunately, I'm in a bit of a bind and do not have my Wifi service anymore, so updates will be sporadic. I'm currently sitting in a McDonald's abusing their free Wifi, so please bear with me. Without further ado, here's chapter twelve.**_

* * *

**Ch. 12- The Summer **

It was the end of Rose's third year and she was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express with Adysen, Stefan, and Carinna, staring at the rapidly passing scenery. She was partially excited for the upcoming summer holidays, but angry as well. She was happy because Adysen was going to arrive at her house a fortnight after holiday began for the remainder of the summer. Her parents were taking a trip to Spain to visit her Grandmother and they were taking little Alexandra Selene, or Alex as Rose called the cute two month old, with them.

Alex had been born during Easter holidays, 10 April, and Adysen's mother had sent pictures to both girls as well Scorpius every week. In all the pictures, Alex's blonde hair was held back by colorful clips, her violet eyes wide as she smiled into the camera.

The downside to this was that Scorpius was going too, but he was going there immediately from Platform 9 and 3/4. Normally, Scorpius would have gone to visit with the Potters at their home in Godric's Hallow but Al was staying at Rose's house along with James and her Uncle Harry. Rose grimaced as she remembered earlier that week her mother and Auntie Ginny had arrived at the school to pick up Lily and herself early. They were going to France for the summer because her mother was doing research for a book she was writing on international magical cooperation. Hermione had intended to take Rose too but she refused saying she wanted to spend her last week of school with her friends.

Rose sighed. For two weeks, she was going to be in a house full of boys. Her father, her Uncle Harry, James, Al, Hugo, and Scorpius. She was going to be the only girl and she knew it was going to be hectic.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the whistle pierced the air and the train pulled into the station. She gathered up her trunk and followed Adysen onto the platform. Rose hugged Carinna who left quickly to find her parents who were always slightly uncomfortable in a platform full of witches and wizards. Stefan gave her a tight hug and kissed her hand before, he too, left to meet his father where they Apparated. Rose turned to Adysen who gave her a rueful smile.

'Hey, Rosie, don't look too glum, I'll be there soon,' she soothed, wrapping her friend in a hug.

Rose smiled weakly, 'I know, Ads. Don't be surprised if I end up murdering myself from being in a houseful of Weasley-Potters and your cousin.'

Adysen laughed loudly, 'I'll keep that in mind. Oh, look! There's mother and father with Lexie! Let's go!'

She grasped Rose's hand and dragged her through the crowds to where the Malfoys stood, Astoria looking at her youngest daughter lovingly.

Draco smiled warmly at Rose and hugged Adysen.

'Hello, dear. How was school?'

Adysen nodded impatiently and held her hands out to her mother who placed her infant child in her arms.

'Hello, Lexie, baby,' Adysen cooed. 'You're a pretty baby, look at the pretty baby!'

Rose giggled at Adysen who turned to her, 'Want to hold her, Rosie?'

Rose looked at Draco and Astoria who nodded their heads in approval. She eagerly held out her arms and Adysen carefully placed her in her embrace.

Rose looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She was slightly bigger than the last time Rose saw her when Astoria had visited during the last term in early May. Her violet eyes were bright, lightly tinged with grey around the edges. Her pale cheeks had a rosy hue to them and her blonde hair framed her round face in soft curls. She looked up expectantly at Rose and grinned with a toothless smile, reaching up to touch Rose's hair.

'My, Alex, you've gotten so big!' Rose exclaimed to the baby. 'You'll be going to Hogwarts before we know it!'

Draco chuckled, 'I think we still have some time before that happens.' Rose giggled and began whispering to Alex.

'Where's Lena?!' a voice shouted as another shouted, 'Is that Selly?!'

Rose turned around and held Alex closer to her chest, protectively, as Scorpius and Al came running up to them.

Draco looked at his son exasperatedly, 'Just how many names do you kids have for my daughter?'

Adysen grinned cheekily, 'Well, I call her Lexie, Lexus, cutie, baby, and sis.'

'I call her Alex, Ally, and cutie, too,' Rose added.

'Lena and beautiful,' Scorpius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Draco looked at Al who answered, 'Selly.' Then he smirked, 'And Baby Malfoy.'

Astoria laughed gently as Draco shook his head. 'With all those names, I'll be surprised if she ever learns her real name is Alexandra Selene.'

Scorpius faced Rose and gestured towards his baby sister and demanded, 'Well, give me my sister, Weasley.'

'No, Malfoy, I'm holding her,' Rose argued.

Adysen, not wanting this to end up as a tug-or-war with Alex being the rope, took her from Rose despite her protests and gave her to Al.

'Be careful, Albus!' Rose shrieked. 'Put your hand behind her head!'

'I know, Rosie!' he exclaimed. Scorpius stood off to the side, tapping his foot angrily as he waited for his turn with his sister. Finally, Al handed the baby to her frustrated brother.

Scorpius' anger dissipated immediately as he looked into her eyes. Alex wasn't even three months and she had everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers.

'Hello, my beautiful Lena,' Scorpius whispered as she smiled at him and began to giggle.

Everyone looked on in slight shock as they watched how Scorpius fawned over Alex and spoke to her with such love.

Feeling their stares, Scorpius looked up and asked defensively, 'What?'

Rose looked away and Adysen said, 'Merlin, Scorp, when did you grow a heart?'

Scorpius glowered at her, 'Shut it, Adysen.'

Draco reached out and took his daughter. 'Well, we need to get going. Scorpius, are you sure you don't want to come home for a while?'

Scorpius shook his head, 'No, father, I'll go to Al's.'

Draco nodded and said with a hint of sadness, 'Alright, son. Well, see you at Christmas.'

'Wait! You won't be here for the start of term?' Scorpius asked quickly.

Draco shook his head, 'I've got to go to a Healers' convention in Germany and your mother is coming with me.'

Dejectedly, Scorpius nodded in understanding. Astoria, with tears in her eyes, kissed her son goodbye as she grabbed Adysen's hand and Disapparated.

Rose began walking over to her father and uncle who were standing alone with James and Hugo, Al and Scorpius following after her.

'Ready there, Rosie?' Ron asked, ruffling her hair. She nodded and grabbed hold of his arm with Hugo doing the same to his other.

'See you at my place, Harry,' Ron called to his best friend who was trying to figure out their Apparition situation.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, mate, I'm going to take Scorpius and Al first, then come back for James.' He looked at James sternly, 'Hopefully, my son can keep from causing trouble for a moment.'

James grinned sheepishly and pretended to wipe away a tear, 'Dad, that's sweet, you think I can actually pull off a successful prank in an empty platform all alone.'

Harry sighed and shook his head as Ron laughed. Soon, Rose felt the breathless feeling of Apparition before her feet hit solid ground and she was standing outside of her house. Her father had bought property a few miles from The Burrow. Rose loved her home, the only downside? It was less than five miles from Malfoy Manor, separated by a small forest. Which meant that since her various cousins, and now her brother, were _such _good friends with the Malfoy heir, he was a recurring figure at her home. On that note, Rose's home was a large two story house with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, lounge room, dining area, and two offices for her parents. She knew it didn't exactly compare to her Uncle Harry's mansion in Godric's Hallow but it was home, just as the Burrow would always be to everyone in her family.

She walked in after her father as he used his wand to tap the handle and unlock the numerous locking wards placed around the house. It was over twenty years after the fall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but they always had protective wards and charms up that Harry, Ron, and Hermione placed, even charms to disillusion it from the public to keep their anonymity. All the Weasley and Potter homes did; you could never be too safe.

Rose ran up the stairs to her bedroom, her trunk floating after her and slammed the door shut. She used her wand to unpack all her things and put them in their proper places. The wards kept the Ministry from detecting underage magic but her mother still disapproved of it so Rose used it in moderation. Rose heard the unmistakable crack of Apparition and sighed. Nearly two months of being in a house full of boys. She hoped that these two weeks would pass quickly.

Rose left her room and found her Uncle Harry and father talking in the kitchen before they left to Ron's study. She went into the lounge room where Hugo was putting a movie on the television set her mother had bought. James was sitting in a black armchair by the currently dormant fireplace, flipping through _Quidditch through the Ages_; really the only book he ever actually read. Al and Scorpius were lying on the floor, a game of chess between the two of them. Rose flopped down on the lounge as the movie started, Hugo settling into the other lounge opposite her.

'Holy Crow!' Scorpius shouted sitting up from the floor and staring at the television in shock.

'What is it?' Al asked worriedly looking around.

'There are people trapped in your entertainment box! We have to get them out!' he cried, jumping to his feet with his wand held in front of him.

Rose laughed loudly, 'It's a television set, Malfoy, that's called a movie, like a book only on film. Now, sit down, Malfoy, I'm trying to watch.'

Scorpius looked embarrassed as he sat on the other end of Rose's lounge and watched the movie in amazement. Rose giggled slightly as he jumped when the man on screen began speaking loudly.

'Hugh,' James said. 'Can you turn that down a bit? I'm trying to read.'

'That's a first,' Hugo murmured as he stood up to lower the volume.

Rose was on edge as the movie progressed to a particularly suspenseful scene where the hero was trying to figure which hospital was to be blown up by a villain in clown makeup, when the TV went fuzzy as the channel switched.

'Hey!' Hugo and Al cried.

James, who stopped reading as he too became interested in the movie, asked, 'What happened? What happened? Who dies?!'

Rose looked around the room before she spotted the black rectangle that was the television remote. It was squashed between the sofa cushion and Scorpius' thigh. She reached out and made a grab for it. Unfortunately, Scorpius moved at the last second and she grabbed his upper thigh instead.

'Whoa!' he cried in surprised indignation. Rose immediately released her grip.

'Sorry, Malfoy,' she muttered embarrassedly.

'Merlin, all you had to do was ask, Weasley,' he smirked. Rose glared and swiped the remote from under his leg.

'I was getting the remote, Malfoy.' She hissed. She quickly hit a few buttons that changed the channel back to the movie and rewinded it to where they left off. She avoided looking at Scorpius and immediately became captivated by the movie once more. As the movie ended, Rose stood up from her perch on the couch and stretched the kinks out of her back.

Scorpius watched as Rose arched her back much like a cat and smirked. The girl sure had a strong grip. He looked around and noticed that the sky outside the window had darkened.

Scorpius stood and walked over to the window and looked up as menacing storm clouds rolled in. He sighed quietly to himself. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had an irrational fear of thunderstorms. Something about never knowing where lightning could, and would, strike worried him to no avail. Somehow, they always reminded him of the stories his grandfather used to tell him about the war and the need for pureblood supremacy.

Scorpius walked back over to the sofa and sat down before looking at Hugo.

'What movie next, Hugh?' he asked the curly-haired Gryffindor.

Hugo shrugged as he knelt down in front of the cupboard that held all of the movies.

'Isn't there another movie in that series?' Al pointed out as he looked at Hugo from his seat upside down on an armchair.

'Al, sit right,' Rose scolded. 'And, yes, there's like two or three more, I'm not really sure. In the next one, they introduce his like sidekick.'

'Can we watch that one?' Scorpius asked eagerly, hoping the movie will keep his mind off the impending storm.

Everyone nodded their agreement and Hugo , once again, started the movie. Rose went into the kitchen for a few minutes as the previews were playing and came back with butterbeers. She handed one to her brother and cousins who all immediately emptied them. She reached over to give the last one to Scorpius who took it and looked at it skeptically before taking a sip.

'Where's yours, Weasley?' he asked as she walked around the room tidying up some of the mess the boys had made, knowing she'd end up doing a lot of that over the summer.

'That's the last of it; I have to go get more. There's a store a couple of miles away that sells both muggle and magical food. I need to go and pick up some groceries for dinner and breakfast tomorrow. Dad and Uncle Harry can go shopping later.' She answered.

Scorpius nodded and Rose addressed the others, 'Is spaghetti and garlic bread alright for dinner tonight?'

The boys nodded enthusiastically and James groaned in delight, 'Yes! You make the best pasta, Rosie.'

'You cook, Weaselette? And nobody dies from poisoning?' Scorpius smirked.

Rose glared at him, 'I've been known not to send anyone to St. Mungo's, Malfoy. But if you'd like, I can experiment and try my creations on you.'

'Whatever, Weasley,' he muttered.

'That's what I thought,' she shot back smugly. She looked out the window, 'It looks like it's going to rain, I'd better hurry. Do you all want anything while I'm out?'

'Pumpkin pasties!' James yelled as Hugo and Al shouted, 'Chocolate frogs!'

Rose laughed, 'Okay, anyone want to come with? It's a long way to walk alone.'

The boys all muttered their wishes to stay and watch the movie and Rose sighed as she left to her room to grab her coat, wand and money. She let her father know where she was going and began making her way down the path from her front door when she heard it open and slam close.

'Wait up, Weasley!' a voice called from behind her.

Rose turned as Scorpius came running up to her pulling on a grey coat that matched his eyes and the clouds overhead.

'What's wrong, Malfoy? Did you need me to pick something up for you?' Rose asked curiously.

Scorpius smirked, 'Nothing's wrong and I don't need anything, Weasley.'

'Then what are you doing?' she continued exasperatedly.

'Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you,' Scorpius drawled.

'Why?' Rose asked dumbfounded.

'I know which store you're talking about and it's a good two miles away from here. You shouldn't walk alone, it's dangerous.'

'I can take care of myself, Malfoy,' Rose replied heatedly as she started walking again at a much faster pace.

Scorpius didn't have to walk very fast to catch up, one of his long strides matching three of her shorter ones.

'So you mean to tell me that you can defend yourself against whatever's in that forest that separates our homes?' he asked her.

'I have my wand,' was her short response.

'Underage magic, Weasley,' he said with a hint of superiority to his tone.

Rose turned to glare at him, 'I am aware of that, Malfoy, my mother _is _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not to mention that my father and cousin were Aurors. Oh, and Uncle Harry is the Head of the Auror department. Besides, underage magic can be used in defense of one's self.'

Scorpius didn't say anything and followed her in silence. It was another twenty minutes before they would reach the store and Scorpius couldn't help but look up at the darkening sky. He wanted to pass the time quickly and he knew the way to do that would involve him having to engage Rose in conversation once more.

'Weasley?' he began.

Rose inhaled deeply; she knew it was wishful thinking to hope he'd just stay quiet. _Why'd he even come in the first place? I can take care of myself! I've walked to this store dozens of times. True, Hugo was normally with me or Al, but still! _

'Weasley?' she heard his voice call louder.

'What now, Malfoy?' she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

'Well, you said you're cousin was an Auror, but isn't Victoire your oldest cousin? But last time she wrote me, she was still in France training for the upcoming Quidditch season.' He asked confused.

Rose stopped in her tracks. She hadn't heard from her cousin since before school had started because Victoire had said she would be too busy training for the French national team to write. The thought that she had enough time to write to Scorpius was enough to make Rose want to cry. Sure, her and Victoire, or Tori as she called her, weren't the closest of the cousins but Rose frequently went to her when she was younger if she had any problems. Tori had always told her she would always be there if she needed anything and made it known that she eagerly awaited the day when Rose would need advice on boys.

'Hello? Weaselette?' Scorpius called, waving his hands in front of Rose's now blank eyes.

Rose shook her head and croaked, 'Tori wrote you? When?'

Scorpius paused, 'Err, last week. She said she should be back in a week or so for the wedding and then her and Professor Lupin were going back to France for their honeymoon and her training.'

Rose nodded her head numbly as she began walking again. Then she answered in a monotone, 'Teddy.'

Scorpius looked at her confused, 'Teddy? What about him? Is it because I just called him Professor Lupin? Well, Weasley, that's because, unlike you, I have enough respect to call him by his proper title at school.'

Rose shook her head, 'No, you idiot. Teddy is the cousin I was talking about that was an Auror.'

Scorpius looked at her for a moment, 'But he's not your cousin, at least, not yet.'

Rose sighed, 'Obviously, Malfoy. Must I explain everything to you?'

Scorpius gave her a blank look so she continued.

'He's my uncle's godson but he's treated the same as James and Al. He might as well have been Uncle Harry's biological son. So, Teddy's like my cousin, that's what we all call him. Why do you think James, Al, and Lily call him their brother? Now, when he and Tori get married he'll really be part of the family.' Rose finished.

Scorpius nodded as he absorbed what she told him. They arrived at the store and he surprised her by holding the door open for her.

'You may not know it, Weasley, but I was taught to be a gentleman. All Malfoys are,' Scorpius stated as he followed her in.

Rose snorted as she waved at the cashier. 'Sure, Malfoy. Now be a gentleman, and go get the stuff the guys want while I get the groceries.'

Scorpius watched as she walked away carrying a small basket on her arm. He began walking around and grabbing the various sweets his friends had asked for. He passed a case of butterbeer and bent over to hitch it up to carry over one shoulder. He found Rose standing in front of a display of freshly baked bread. He put the sweets into the now full basket before taking it into his empty hand.

Rose looked at him as she grabbed a loaf of bread, her hand outstretched for the basket.

'Give it here, Malfoy, I can carry it,' she demanded.

Scorpius ignored her as he began to make his way to the counter to pay. He waited in line behind an elderly witch who took her time counting out the right amount of silver Sickles. Scorpius looked over at the cashier who stood watching the woman in a bored fashion. She looked maybe seventeen and had short brown hair with blue streaks in her bangs that swept down her face. Her nose was pierced and the cartilage of her ears were pierced through with thin bars.

Rose walked up behind him grumbling slightly just as the old woman left and the cashier turned her attention towards them.

'Hey, Rose,' she said waving at her.

'Hey, Amy,' Rose greeted as she put down the bread on the counter. Rose walked over to stand in front of the girl.

'Whose the hunk?' Amy whispered to Rose as she eyed Scorpius carefully where his open coat showed his black shirt edging up his stomach as he bent to place the butterbeer on the counter.

Rose grimaced, 'Ugh, he is totally not a hunk, Amy!'

Amy smiled at Scorpius who had just finished emptying the basket of groceries. She began to scan the items with the muggle till scanner. She leaned toward Rose as Scorpius put his hands behind his back and looked around the store front.

'Rose, seriously, he's gorgeous! Is he your boyfriend?' Amy asked excitedly.

'As if, Amy!' Rose cried.

'Well, if he's not your boyfriend, would you mind if I asked him out?' she asked nonchalantly.

Rose rolled her eyes, 'Amy, you're almost eighteen. He just turned fourteen.'

The girl rolled her eyes at Rose, 'Whatever, Bug. He is _not _fourteen, you're just saying that.'

Determined to get the stubborn girl to understand, Rose called out, 'Malfoy! Get over here!'

Scorpius looked over at the counter where Rose was standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at the other brunette. Scorpius smiled at the cashier and she looked like she wanted to melt. Rose cleared her throat and Scorpius turned his attention to her.

'Yes, Weasley?' he asked in a bored tone.

'Get over here!' she demanded once more. Scorpius looked at her but made no move to the counter. Sighing in annoyance, Rose marched over and put her hands between his shoulder blades and began to physically push him to the checkout counter. Reluctantly, the Gryffindor began to move his feet as they approached the other girl watching in disbelief.

'What is it, Weasley?' Scorpius repeated.

Rose moved from behind him and gestured to the girl, 'Tell her how old you are.'

'Perhaps, I should introduce myself before I give out personal information, shall I?' Scorpius drawled. He held out a hand, 'Hello, Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?'

Amy shook his hand and replied, 'Amy Carter.'

'Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Carter,' Scorpius replied politely as Rose rolled her eyes.

'Now, tell her how old you are, Malfoy,' Rose said.

'In due time, Weasley, we're barely getting acquainted. So, where are you from, Amy?' Scorpius asked.

Amy grinned, 'I'm from California.'

Scorpius raised a brow, 'America, huh? What are you doing over here?'

'My uncle owns this store so I come here during the summer to help him,' Amy responded tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Scorpius leaned against the counter, 'So, how old are you, Amy?'

'Eighteen,' she answered, grinning at him as she leaned towards him. 'You?'

'I just turned fourteen,' Scorpius relied, his eyes a smoldering grey.

Amy's eyes sparkled brightly, 'No way, you don't even look fourteen. You look at least nineteen, maybe twenty.'

Rose, having enough of their flirt fest, poked Scorpius in the stomach, 'Come on, Malfoy, let's go.'

Scorpius didn't even look at her, 'Getting acquainted, Weasley. Getting acquainted.'

'Maybe Dom would like to get acquainted too, shall I call her?' Rose threatened.

Rose could see Scorpius visibly pale as he stood poker straight and cleared his throat, 'Well, it was nice meeting you, Amy, but we really need to go.'

Amy, shocked at his sudden change, nodded at Scorpius. She pulled out her wand and shrunk all of their purchases so Rose could fit them in her pockets. Rose waved stiffly at Amy before following Scorpius out of the store. They walked in silence, Rose angry at being completely ignored and Scorpius' obvious flirting when he was dating her cousin.

Scorpius broke the silence first, speaking quietly, 'You're not going to tell Dom, are you?'

Rose ignored him and began walking faster. Scorpius sped up.

'Please, Rose, don't tell her. I didn't mean anything by it,' Scorpius insisted.

Rose looked at him in shock, 'Y-You called me Rose.'

Scorpius looked uncomfortable for a moment before replying, 'yea, I guess I did. So, you won't tell her?'

Rose sighed, 'No, I won't tell her, Malfoy.'

Scorpius let out a relieved breath. Rose gazed up at the sky that was threatening to rain down upon them, hard. She started to walk faster, Scorpius keeping up with her easily. Thunder sounded loudly and Rose noticed Scorpius visibly flinch at the sound. She ignored it at first but after the third wince, a bolt of lightning had Scorpius freezing in his tracks.

'Scorpius, are you alright?' Rose asked a little worried at the look of terror on his face.

Scorpius stood staring up at the sky with wide eyes as another bolt of light seared the clouds illuminating his paler than normal face. A roar of thunder deafened the pair as drops of rain began to fall.

'Come on, Malfoy, we need to go,' Rose said as she started walking, the rain falling faster and harder. She was a few feet away when she realized he wasn't following her. She turned and saw he was still rooted to the same spot.

Now drenched, Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and started tugging him in the right direction. Snapping out of his petrified state, Scorpius began trying to run from the storm, pulling Rose after him, their hands still locked together.

'Malfoy, be careful! You're going to-' Rose's warning was cut off as Scorpius slid in the grass and fell to the ground, dragging Rose down with him. Unluckily, the two were going downhill, and began to roll down the muddy, slippery slope. Settling at the base, Rose looked down at Scorpius who was under her. Surprisingly, Scorpius burst out laughing causing Rose to break into a fit of giggles. Rose rolled off of him and buried her head into his shoulder as she laughed loudly. Their laughs soon died down as they laid there in the mud, rain pouring down on them.

After a few more minutes, Scorpius stood and held a hand out to her. Rose took it and he lifted her up. They looked each other over, both hardly recognizable under the layers of mud, crud and filth. Rose watched as Scorpius held his face up to the rain, the dirt washing away and she did the same. Once her face was semi clean, Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and began running the remaining distance to her house. They made it in record time without falling, Scorpius laughing once more at the situation.

_**)**_

Al was sitting upside down in his chair, once again, when he heard the front door slamming.

'Finally,' James muttered. 'It's been raining for almost half an hour, you'd think they'd have been back before then.'

Al stared at his brother for a few moments and he could hear laughter ringing from the front parlor. He got up and followed the noise. He stared in shock for a moment before returning to the sitting room and grabbing the small camera his Aunt Hermione kept on the mantle of the fireplace. He crept back to the parlor and through the crack between the door and the frame snapped a picture. The film came out of the bottom and he grinned as he looked down at it. In the picture, Rose and Scorpius stood side by side covered in mud, hands clasped together laughing as they dripped on the rug.

Al set the camera down on a side table outside the door and made his presence known by banging the door shut behind him.

'Hello, you two, what took you so long? And why are you so filthy?' Al asked innocently.

Rose grinned at him, 'It started raining so we ran and we fell down that hill that we slide down during winter.'

Al nodded before looking pointedly at their interlocked hands. The two looked down at the same time before jumping apart as if they'd been electrocuted.

Rose blushed and cleared her throat, 'I'm going to umm go shower before I start dinner. Malfoy, there's a shower down the hall from Hugo's room.'

Scorpius smirked, 'I know, Weasley, I have been here before.'

Rose blushed harder, 'Err, right.' She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Al shot Scorpius a knowing look and Scorpius ignored him.

'I'm going to go wash up before Weasley starts dinner.' Then he too ran up the stairs, grabbed some clothes before barricading himself in the bathroom.

Unbeknownst to them, Rose and Scorpius leant against their bathroom doors and exhaled deeply. They thought something along the same lines.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so I skipped over the most of their third year but only because I'm trying to keep the story moving without making it longer than necessary. And yes, I put in a small reference to **__**The Dark Knight**__** and **__**The Dark Knight Rises**__** from the Batman series. I put that Alexandra's eyes were violent with grey and I want to clarify that she got the violet coloring from Astoria and the grey, obviously from Draco. Also, I suppose should explain Scorpius' fear of thunderstorms. In my mind, I feel that as Scorpius was growing up, Lucius was always putting negative thoughts into his mind and even once showed him a memory of the Dark Mark that had been casted. My way of thinking is that Scorpius fears that at any given moment something horrible could happen. Well, this is long enough. As always, read, review and enjoy :) -Adri**_


	13. The Personal Request

**Ch. 13- The Personal Request**

Two Weeks; it had been two weeks since summer had started and Rose was just about ready to curse every male within a ten kilometer vicinity of her. She thanked Merlin that Adysen would arrive the next afternoon to help her keep whatever sanity she had left.

'Rosie? Rose? Are you up yet? I'm hungry!' Al's voice floated through Rose's bedroom door.

Rose groaned and rolled over facedown into her white silk pillow. Every morning, every single morning she had to wake up at eight to make breakfast for six bottomless pits, one of which she didn't even like.

'Rosie!' Al whined again pounding on her door.

Rose turned her face to the door just as a pain shot through her lower abdomen. She winced as she called out, 'I'll be right there, Al! Go watch television or something!'

'But I'm hungry now!' Al cried in a childish voice.

Rose sat up, put on her glasses and yelled, 'I'll be down in a minute! Tell Hugo to heat up some leftovers from last night in the microwave!' _Maybe that will tide him over for at least ten minutes._ Rose thought.

Al stopped moaning and his voice was a lot more perky, 'Mikerwave? Dad never lets me use the mikerwave at home! Last time, Lily set it on fire, so now we can't use it without him. HUGO! ROSE SAID WE CAN USE THE MIKERWAVE!'

Rose rubbed her forehead and screamed, 'Don't put another fork in there, Albus Severus!'

Rose got out of bed as another cramp flashed through her stomach. Crying out in pain, she ran into her ensuite bathroom.

_**)**_

Scorpius was walking out of his and Al's room when he heard a small scream from Rose's room. He took out his wand from his pants pocket and walked hesitantly to the door. He knocked quietly at first before escalating to slight banging. Nobody answered so he twisted the knob; it was locked. He tapped it with his wand and opened it to find an empty bedroom.

Scorpius looked around at Rose's bedroom and smirked. It was quite a bit smaller than his own at the manor. He looked down at her sky blue silk duvet that was half hanging off the bed. The walls were a darker shade of blue with photos hanging in dark brown frames along with numerous posters advertising Wizarding bands and Rose's favorite Quidditch teams. Scorpius looked at the various pictures of Rose and her family, Rose and the Slytherin Quidditch team, and most of them of Rose with Stefan and Adysen.

He walked over to Rose's desk and saw a letter partially open and a picture under it. He reached a hand out, ignoring the letter and grasped the picture, dropping it in shock. He picked it up again and peered closer at it. It was himself and Rose at the Beginning of Term party. In the photograph, he was leaning towards Rose, her eyes closed tightly before turning quickly away from the camera when a small redheaded girl bounded up to them. Scorpius shook his head and watched his photographed self lean in towards Rose over and over again. _Merlin, I nearly kissed Weasley! Although, that doesn't even look like the Weaselette; she doesn't have those hideous glasses and her hair isn't that ugly mane. _Scorpius thought. He turned the picture over and saw writing on it.

_Rose, here is that picture I wrote to you about that I took during the party, I just never got the chance to send it what with school and everything. By the way, from the looks of this picture, is there anything you need to tell me? Write me, girly! -Love that Gryffindor you wish you could be, Magenta Brown-Boot._

Another small shriek from the bathroom caught Scorpius' attention and had him hastily dropping the photo back to where he found it. He walked to the door slowly before knocking again.

'Who's there?' Rose squeaked.

'Weasley? Are you alright in there?' Scorpius smirked but sounding mildly concerned.

'I-I'm fine, Malfoy,' came her faint reply.

'What, did you see a spider or something?' he questioned.

'No, Malfoy, just please go away!' Rose yelled.

Scorpius, shocked by the anger in her voice, turned to walk away when he spotted something strange. He walked over to her bed and noticed a light stain marring the delicate blue fabric. He peered closer before comprehension dawned on him.

_No wonder the girl sounds so frightened. _Scorpius thought. _I'd be the same if it was me. Well, obviously, I'm a guy; any guy would be scared if that happened to them._

Scorpius knocked on the bathroom once more.

'Weasley, are you sure you're alright?' he called to her. His question was met by silence.

Scorpius continued, his tone softer, more understanding. 'Rose, do you need anything? I-I know what's wrong, err I-I mean, not wrong, you're not broken or anything. Err, Adysen, same thing happened to her last summer when Mother and Father were on vacation,' he stuttered out to her.

Rose opened the door a crack, her bright blue eye the only thing that could be seen. Scorpius noticed her eye was bloodshot and puffy as if she'd been crying.

'R-Really?' Rose asked in a small voice.

Scorpius pulled at his shirt collar and looked down, 'Umm, yeah and we were the only ones home. Our house-elf, Mosey, was on sick leave and Grandmother had gone into town. I –err- had to get her umm… _supplies _from that store we went to at the beginning of the summer. A-And I didn't know what to get, so, err, I got everything. '

Rose covered her mouth and giggled at the thought of Scorpius walking around with a handful of feminine products. Scorpius laughed hesitantly.

'So…' Scorpius continued. 'D-Did you need anything? Of the female variety?'

_Female variety? _Rose thought for a moment, before nodding meekly. 'T-They're in bathroom across the hall from Hugo's room, under the sink.' Scorpius nodded and left the room before coming back a few minutes later with a small blue package.

Rose opened the door a little wider and grabbed the package, 'Thanks, Scorpius.'

'No problem, Rose.'

_**)**_

At breakfast, Rose didn't mention anything to Scorpius or anyone about what happened. Although, she did show her appreciation by giving Scorpius an extra helping of bacon and made a smiley face in whipped cream on his pancakes. Of course this didn't go unnoticed. Al watched his two best friends like a hawk throughout breakfast, no biting remarks or sarcastic comments passing between the two.

When breakfast was over, Ron and Harry left for work and James decided he was going outside to practice some Quidditch moves he'd read about. Al and Hugo ran out to join him as Rose began piling all the dirty plates together. She used her hip to push open the swinging door and nearly dropped the stack in surprise.

Standing with the sleeves of his black shirt pushed to his elbows was Scorpius, his hands in a sink full of hot, soapy water. Rose cleared her throat and put the dishes on the adjoining counter.

'I'll do the dishes, Malfoy. Go outside and play with the other kiddies,' she teased lightly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he reached out a put several juice stained cups into the sudsy water.

'If you can cook for six people other than yourself every day, three times a day, I'm certain that I am capable of washing dishes, Weasley.'

Rose smirked, 'Sure about that, Ferret?'

'Positive, Weaselette,' he responded.

As he wiped the utensils and plates clean, Rose paced around the kitchen, putting all the ingredients she used back into their appropriate places. Once that was done, she resumed her pacing.

'Must you pace, Weasley? Or is it some sort of hyperactive disorder?' Scorpius drawled as he scrubbed a particularly stubborn stain off of a pan.

'I'm bored! I always do the dishes and that certainly takes up quite a bit of my morning. Then I spend the rest of my time planning what else I'm going to feed you people!' she cried in exasperation as she hopped onto the now empty counter.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow then casually threw a soapy sponge in her direction that hit her chest.

'Go wipe the table clean, then,' he said nonchalantly.

Scowling, Rose leapt off the counter and stalked into the dining area where she vigorously slid the sponge over the tabletop, eliminating all spills. Walking back into the kitchen, she threw the filthy sponge at Scorpius, hitting him square between the shoulder blades, leaving a dark, wet spot.

Slowly, Scorpius turned around, eyes narrowed at the amusement he saw in Rose's. Grabbing a cup from the sink full of dirty water and threw the liquid at Rose's grey camisole.

Staring down at her wet shirt clinging to her body, Rose pulled out her wand from her pant pocket and pointed it at a laughing Scorpius and whispered, 'Aguamenti!'

The sound of Scorpius' garbled speech as he was thoroughly drenched from head to toe had Rose rolling on around on the floor in a fit of giggles, unable to keep the charm going. Dripping onto the tile, Scorpius raised his wand and doused Rose with a stream of cool, blue water from his own wand. Rose stood up and managed to shoot another Aguamenti at Scorpius. They were busy laughing and spraying each other that they didn't hear the kitchen door swing open and slam against the wall.

_**)**_

Al stood in the doorway with Ron and Harry, their faces the picture of shock. Rose and Scorpius were rolling on the ground, wands pointed at each other snorting with merriment at the other.

Ron was the first to recover, his face turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!' he roared.

Rose and Scorpius both froze, murmuring the spell to stop the flow of water and stood up from the ground. Rose turned to look at her father and Scorpius stared, fear plain in his eyes.

'W-We were j-just cl-cleaning,' Rose stuttered.

It was silent as Ron clenched his fists; the only sound in the room was Scorpius' nervous gulps of air. Harry cleared his throat and held his wand up at Scorpius. Scorpius flinched at the sight of it and closed his eyes.

Harry laughed as he sent a drying spell on the Gryffindor's clothes, 'I'm not going to hex you, Scorpius.'

Scorpius visibly relaxed as his clothes warmed up and his hair dried. Harry shot another drying spell at Rose, the Slytherin glancing at her father nervously. Harry, noticing his niece's obvious anguish, looked at his son.

'Al, take Scorpius outside and go play Quidditch or something. Rose, you can go to your room if you'd like.'

Rose squeaked in response and ran up to her room. Al grabbed Scorpius' sleeve and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the door that led from the dining room to the backyard.

Harry continued to clean up the water and then proceeded to pull his best friend over to the kitchen table. Ron dropped into a seat and put his head in his hands. He began to mumble something incoherently. Harry walked to a cupboard beneath the counter and removed a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky. He summoned to glasses and poured a generous amount into one and slid it across the tabletop to Ron. He grabbed it and downed it in one gulp, then held it out to be refilled.

Harry sat opposite him and watched as he began to drink.

'What is it, mate?' Harry asked concernedly.

Ron placed his head in his hands again and grunted.

'I just knew this was going to happen. My Rosie likes a Malfoy. Possibly in love with the snakey bastard.'

_**)**_

Rose's mouth dropped in indignation as she listened through the kitchen door. _I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY! _She thought angrily as she stomped as quietly as she could back up to her room. She had come back downstairs to apologize for her childish behavior. She made sure to slam her door as hard yet quietly as she could and began to pace the length of her bedroom.

_Number one, _she began to list in her head. _I absolutely despise anything that even sounds like the name Malfoy. Well, not Adysen or Alex, and certainly not Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy; those Malfoys don't count. And, Adysen said her grandmother Narcissa was positively delightful, but not her grandfather Lucius. She said when he was alive, he was a right, racist git. So, he's a Malfoy I despise, along with Scorpius._

_Number two, _Rose continued, _He's so bloody annoying and conceited. He thinks he's so much better than me because he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Obviously, that's wrong. I'm smarter than him and nicer, and not as totally arrogant and pigheaded!_

_Number three, he's a git. Ok, he did ONE nice thing for me this summer besides walking with me to the store but that was as much for his benefit as it was mine. And, yea, alright, he was considerate enough to help with dishes today and it was kinda fun just messing around. But that doesn't make up for three years of his tormenting! At school, he calls me fat, ugly, weasel and stupid on a DAILY basis! Those are some of the tamer things he says, too. So, no he is still as much of a prat as ever. _

_And lastly, he's dating Dominique. Enough said there. Oh and also, I HATE HIM!_

_**)**_

Al sat down on the grass, Scorpius plunked down beside him. Al leant back on his elbows and watched James help Hugo work on his Keeping skills, both flying about fifty feet in the air in front of the goal posts that made up the makeshift Quidditch pitch. Every Weasley, and the Potter, household had one; the Burrow fixed up so that it now looked like a professional stadium and not someone's backyard.

Al looked over at Scorpius who was steadily uprooting pieces of grass in his pale fists. Al bumped his shoulder with his own to get the blonde's attention.

'So, umm, what was that with Rose?' Al asked offhandedly as if he didn't care when it was obvious he did.

Scorpius shrugged, 'I don't know, we were just washing up and one thing led to another.'

Al raised an eyebrow and asked sardonically, 'One thing led to you two rolling around on the floor, soaked and laughing?'

Scorpius grimaced, 'I didn't mean it like that, Al'

Al chuckled softly and clapped him on the shoulder, 'I know, mate.'

It was quiet again then Al asked quietly, 'Do you like her, Scorp?'

Scorpius turned so fast that he almost got whiplash, his grey eyes burning with something Al couldn't make out.

'Me? Like Weasley? Please, Al, I have some taste. Besides, why would I want the prudish Weasel Queen herself, when I have Dom?'

It was Al's turn to shrug, 'Just thought I should ask.'

'Well think before you speak next time, eh, Potter?' Scorpius joked.

Al looked down and said in a somewhat defeated voice, 'I really wish you wouldn't talk about Rosie like that, Malfoy.'

Scorpius looked away and silence consumed them both once more. He knew they were jokingly calling each other by their surnames but the way Al had said his hurt him slightly. A vision of what life could've been like had he been sorted into Slytherin had Scorpius shaking his head and looking up into the sky at the two flying blurs that were his friends. The only sounds in the air were of James' instructive voice and Hugo's whoops of glee as he succeeded in his lessons. Faintly, Scorpius heard the angry sound of a door being slammed.

_**A/N: I know this a short chapter but it's more of a filler. I wanted to hurry up and put in a new chapter. I want to thank all of you have reviewed, I enjoy your feedback immensely. I hope the next chapter will be long and well written enough to your liking. As always, please continue to read and enjoy, I'll update as soon as possible.-Adri**_


	14. The Break Up

_**A/N: Ok, so here's chapter fourteen(: I just want to let you know that everything that is going on is relevant to what I plan on happening in the sequel which I've been planning since I first started writing this story. I know I'm really slow in updating :( and I'm very sorry about it. Alright, so I just want to thank **__**TJA1989**__** for all of her awesome reviews. It truly makes my day when I see that I've gotten some feedback and I appreciate that you look forward to my updates (when they actually happen!). I promise I'll respond to your reviews at the bottom A/N. For now, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Ch. 14- The Breakup**

Rose paced in front of the fireplace as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her best mate and the girl she considered a sister. It was half past nine and Adysen had said she would arrive around nine. _She's late!_ Rose thought as she sat down on the worn out lounge chair and jiggled her foot up and down. The fireplace soon lit up in bright green flames and Adysen stepped out looking thoroughly disheveled, her small hand clasped around her Hogwarts trunk.

'Adysen!' Rose cried as she ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly. 'I've missed you so much! You wouldn't believe what it's been like here! It's literally been hell! I got into so much trouble yesterday with Dad and all because of your stupid prat of a cousin!'

'Rosie!' Adysen gasped. 'Can't….breathe…..choking…..me….'

'Oh!' Rose exclaimed, removing her arms from around the girl's neck. 'I'm sorry! I've just missed you!'

'I know, Rosie,' Adysen laughed dropping her trunk and massaging her neck. 'And what's this? My brother got you in trouble?'

That caught Rose off guard, hearing Adysen refer to Scorpius as her brother instead of cousin. _She must really be maturing, _Rose thought. 'Oh, umm, it's not important. So! What did you do?'

'Oh my Merlin! Spain was amazing, Rosie!' Adysen grinned as she began pulling her trunk up the stairs to Rose's bedroom. Rose used her wand and made it weightless and followed her up the stairs as she chattered away about her trip. Rose leaned against her bedpost as Adysen opened her trunk and began rifling through it. 'I got you the _cutest_ dress, Rosie-Posie!'

Rose grimaced at the nickname but let it slide because she so craved female companionship right about now.

'Aha!' Adysen shouted triumphantly as she held up a dark blue halter top sundress. She held it out to Rose and smiled, 'Es muy bonita!'

Rose took the dress and felt the fabric. It was velvety but the interior felt like cool water slipping through her fingers as she caressed it. She looked up at Adysen, her eyebrows furrowed. 'It's what?'

Adysen grinned, 'Muy bonita. That's Spanish for like totally cute.'

Rose nodded her head and set her new dress down carefully on her desk. She paused for a moment when she saw her letter from Magenta Boot. She hadn't had a chance to read it; she had been too shocked from seeing that particularly awkward photograph.

_Dear Rose,_

_Hey girly! I feel like we hardly ever talk anymore! Unless it's like during Herbology where we're elbow-deep in some gross plant thing or when I'm trash talking you Slytherins around the Quidditch pitch! You know your team will never beat the Gryffindor dream team! I mean, your family is like made up of Quidditch gods and goddesses! I can't believe McGonagall is still on my case about last week's commentary for the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match! Come on! Freddy was looking pretty gorgeous up there! And his uniform was totally form-fitting! I was in my complete right to comment on it; hello! Commentary was my supposed job for the evening!_

_Anyway! This picture! Do you have something to tell me, Rosie, darling? Anything that might involve your feelings for a certain blonde Gryffindor Keeper? Don't deny it, Weasley! I've just sent you proof and don't try burning it because I've got a copy! I knew this would one day happen! All the arguing, fighting and bickering are just a façade to throw everyone off the scent of your undying love for one another! But you can't fool me, Rose Nymphadora Weasley! No not I! Future writer for Witch Weekly, Magenta Camille Brown-Boot! Well, I've better be going, my mum is having a right fit about my homework. Merlin knows she never did her own homework when she was in school. I've got it on good sources that her and Aunt Parvati did nothing but act as huge gossipmongers when they were in school. _

_Love ya totes girly! –Magenta_

Rose shook her head and stuffed both the letter and picture in the top drawer of her desk before turning to Adysen who was busying herself putting all her clothes in Rose's wardrobe.

'So, Rosie,' Adysen called. 'How's your summer been going? Anything exciting happen?'

Rose threw herself down on her bed. 'Merlin! Where do I begin, Ads? It's been total hell! It's summer yet I haven't been able to have a suitable lie-in because I've had to wake up to make breakfast if I don't want them busting down my bedroom door at six in the morning!'

Adysen emerged from the closet and sat on the end of the bed. 'Poor Rose.'

Rose chuckled, 'Yea, poor me. Plus,' Rose looked around for a moment before leaning in and whispering. 'I've also started my period for the first time.'

Adysen gasped, 'When?!'

'Yesterday,' Rose groaned. 'And you'll never guess who found me when I realized it.'

'Who?' Adysen leaned forward to hear better.

Rose hugged her pillow to her chest, 'Scorpius.'

'No way!' Adysen shouted. Rose jumped up and covered her mouth. 'SHH!'

'Sorry,' Adysen said when Rose moved her hand. 'What did he say?'

'He didn't say anything really,' Rose continued. 'He just asked if I needed anything, then brought me my…stuff. It was weird, he was so nice about it too. No jokes, no rude remarks, nothing.'

Adysen nodded thoughtfully, 'Yeah, he can actually be pretty nice when he wants to be.' Rose nodded knowingly and leant back against the headboard. She was about to continue when she heard the tell-tale creak of the floorboard outside on the by her bedroom door.

'Rose?' Al knocked, 'Rose, what are you doing? We heard voices.'

'Yes, talking to yourself are we, Weasley?' Scorpius' voice drawled through the door.

Adysen giggled and Rose threw her pillow at her. She sat up properly and called, 'Come in, Albus. Go away, Malfoy!'

Al pushed the door open with Scorpius following suit. Al grinned and walked over to hug Adysen. 'Hey, Ads! I didn't know you were arriving today!'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Scorpius asked as he scooped her into a hug.

'It was supposed to be a surprise,' Adysen said as he put her down. 'So, SURPRISE!'

Al, Scorpius and Rose all laughed at Adysen who had her arms held over her head in an exaggerated manner of celebration. Adysen giggled and sat back down, Al sitting next to her and Scorpius leaning against Rose's desk.

'How's your summer been, Ads?' Al asked curiously, fiddling with the end of the blanket.

'It was positively brilliant!' Adysen gushed. 'There were so many places Mother and I went shopping-'

'Oh, Merlin,' Scorpius muttered.

'Shut up, Scorp,' Adysen interjected between her description of the numerous shopping centers she visited. 'Oh! I almost forgot!' She jumped off the bed and ran to the wardrobe door where her small bag was hanging. She reached in and pulled out a medium-sized brown envelope. She sat back down on the bed and motioned Scorpius over to sit beside herself and Rose.

'What is it?' Rose asked as she leant forward curiously.

'Mother and Father took dozens of pictures of Lexie while we were in Spain,' Adysen answered as she pulled out a stack of photos. She passed several out to each of her friends. It was quiet for a moment as they all looked at the photos, the girls "aww"ing every now and then.

Rose looked through her small pile of pictures again. The first was of Adysen holding Alex up and waving her little hand at the camera. Another showed Astoria laughing as Adysen held a giggling Alex at arms-length, a disgusted look on her face. A third picture showed Draco holding Alex with Astoria looking at the both of them, love shining proudly in her eyes. The last photo Rose held made her smile. In it, Alex was sitting on Draco's shoulders as he spun her around and Adysen stood nearby watching the two. Then Rose laughed outright as she watched the photographed Alex spit up on her father's head and Adysen pointing and laughing at the shocked look upon Draco's face.

'Did you get the one with Father and Lexie?' Adysen questioned and Rose nodded. She passed the photo to Al who laughed uproariously. He in turn passed it to Scorpius who barely glanced at it and forced a chuckle. Rose looked at him then down at the picture he held in his hands. It was taken at what looked to be an outdoor café, where the sun was shining brightly on the three smiling people. Draco was sat on a small chair beside a table, Adysen sitting on his left knee, Astoria on his right and Alex was perched between Adysen and Astoria on their touching thighs. Draco's wide grin dominated the photo, his arms wrapped tightly around the shoulders of his family. Every now and then, he'd look down at the baby, Adysen would pull at the hem of her red sundress and Astoria would sweep her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Out of all these things, Rose noticed an obvious empty-looking spot behind Draco's left shoulder that looked like it had deliberately been left open. She watched as Scorpius traced his father's smiling face and the empty spot. Her gaze zeroed in on Draco's eyes flicking over his shoulder; something she hadn't noticed before. She cleared her throat slightly, making Scorpius and Adysen look up at her. She gently leaned over and took the photo out of Scorpius' grasp and held it up to Adysen.

'Do you mind if I have a copy of this?' Rose asked. 'It's really sweet.'

Adysen nodded eagerly, 'Of course, Rosie-Posie! I really love that picture; Father had asked some random man to take it for us. Luckily, the man was a wizard so he wasn't surprised by the moving film. For some odd reason Father went quiet for a while afterwards. I tried to figure out why but it was totally beyond me.'

Rose set the photo down on her lap and reached over to her end table for her wand. She tapped the picture twice and two copies appeared under it. She handed back the original to Adysen who began gathering all the photos into the envelope. Rose discreetly slid the spare copy to Scorpius who looked surprisingly grateful as he slipped it into his shirt pocket.

'Oh, Rose, I remember why we came up here in the first place!' Al exclaimed, clapping a hand to his forehead. 'Freddy flooed James earlier and told him that they're coming over around eleven thirty, which is in like less than an hour, so yeah.'

Rose groaned, 'Really? So that's four more people-well five including Ads- I have to cook for!'

Adysen patted Rose on the shoulder, 'Don't worry, Rose. I'm here to help you now.'

Scorpius laughed, 'Ads you can't cook; you've burned water!'

'How did you-' Rose began before Adysen waved her hands. 'Nothing! He's lying, Rose.'

'Oh, sure. Mosey had to put out the fire or Malfoy Manor would've been ashes by now,' Scorpius smirked.

'Whatever, Hyperion,' Adysen muttered. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her.

'Did you just middle-name me, Marie?' he growled.

Adysen stood up and glared at him, 'Maybe I did Hyper-boy!'

Before it could get ugly, Al jumped up off the bed and grabbed Scorpius by the arm. 'Come on mate, I think Dad and Uncle Ron wanted to play a game of Quidditch. It'll be me you and Dad against Uncle Ron, James and Hugo.' Al put his hands on each of Scorpius' shoulders and maneuvered him out of the bedroom.

Adysen sighed and sat down on the bed while Rose just looked on confused. 'Err, Adysen? What in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts was that?'

Adysen shrugged, 'I honestly don't even know, Rose. He just gets to me sometimes!'

'Well, come on then,' Rose said standing up and pulling Adysen to her feet. 'Let's go wait in the sitting room. We can catch up some more before Roxy and Freddy arrive.'

Adysen nodded and followed Rose out the room, mumbling under her breath.

* * *

Adysen was laid across the lounge retelling a particularly long day of shopping when the fireplace shown a bright emerald green. Rose watched as the red-headed figure that was her Uncle George step out of the fireplace, followed closely by her Aunt Angelina. Shortly after, an arguing Freddy and Roxy stepped out.

'Hey, Freddy, Roxy, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina!' Rose called from her perch on the couch armrest.

'Hey Rosie-Posie! How've you been?' George asked her, giving her a hug as Angelina waved at her.

'It's been as good as can be, being in a house full of males who always seem to be hungry!' she laughed.

'That's right! Hermione and Gin went to France with Lily,' George said thoughtfully.

'How can you stand it?!' Roxy exclaimed, shooting a pointed look at her twin.

'I honestly don't know; I'm so glad Adysen is here. She got here this morning but Malfoy has been here since break started,' Rose grimaced. 'Oh, the guys are outside playing Quidditch, Freddy and Uncle George.'

Freddy and George, who had been edging towards the door, sprinted out of the sitting room to the secluded backyard.

Angelina smiled slightly, 'I'm going to go outside in case they need any medical attention, you girls have fun.' Angelina was a healer at St. Mungo's; she worked alongside Draco as second Healer-in-Charge.

Roxy sat with Adysen and Rose, asking them about their summers so far. Adysen told her about how she went with her mother to Spain to buy new robes and stuff. Rose complained how she's been stuck cooking and cleaning up after all the boys including Ron and Harry. Soon, it was time for Rose to prepare lunch. The three girls went into the kitchen and Rose pulled out stuff to make grilled chicken and decided to take out stuff to make pasta as well. Roxy made a garden salad as Adysen set the table, putting two jugs of pumpkin juice on the table with a jug of some lemonade.

Once Rose placed several pieces of grilled chicken on each plate with some pasta, she called everybody inside. James, Fred, Al, and Scorpius ran inside, smelling of sweat and laughing loudly. Ron and Harry walked in right after talking about a case they had just solved. Everyone was sitting at the table eating, except George and Angelina. Rose heard yelling and told everyone to shush. The entire table went silent and turned their heads toward the back door where they could see the two arguing through the window.

'Fred wouldn't have said that!' Angelina screamed at George.

'What do you mean Fred wouldn't have said that?! They are MY kids, not Fred's! If I don't want them working at the shop, it means I don't want them working there!' George shouted, not noticing they could be heard inside.

'I mean, that Fred would've loved them to take up the family business! And of course they aren't Fred's kids, Fred is DEAD!' Angelina shrieked.

'Thanks for stating the obvious fact that my brother is dead, Angelina! Gee, I never noticed that he's been dead for twenty-two years!' George roared.

'Fred never would've been as bloody sarcastic as you are and he wouldn't be such an arsehole all the time!' she screeched.

'You obviously never knew Fred if you think he wasn't sarcastic. By the way, if you haven't figured it out, I'M NOT FRED!' he hollered.

'I know you're not Fred! I wish _you_ were dead instead of Fred! I loved him, I still do! I've never loved you! You were just my replacement for him! I can't take being here anymore, in this family, especially not with YOU! I'm leaving!' she cried.

George's anger fizzled out, 'What do you mean, you're leaving? What about the kids, Angie? What about Freddy and Roxy? You can't leave them!'

Angelina shook her head, 'I have to, George. I'm going insane here with everything reminding me of Fred! Dammit! We named our son after him! I can't live that constant reminder of him running around. He even acts exactly like Fred! How the fuck am I supposed to deal with that?!'

'Please, Angie! Don't do this! I love you!' George pleaded, grabbing hold of her hands.

'I don't love you,' she said pulling out of his grasp.

'Aren't you going to say bye to the kids?' He asked.

'No, I don't want to hurt them anymore than they already are.' Without another word, she left with a loud crack.

George fell to the ground, tears pouring down his face. Harry and Ron ran outside and tried to comfort him to no avail. Rose looked around the table and saw Roxy crying. She tried to soothe her but she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to Rose's room shut. Fred, looking mutinous, ran after her. James looked distraught as did Albus while Hugo looked scared and worried. Scorpius and Adysen looked uncomfortable. After several tense minutes, Ron came inside followed by Harry and an empty looking George.

'Kids, go upstairs to Rose's room.' He ordered.

They all ran up the staircase into Rose's room, shutting the door loudly. Freddy was kneeling in front of a crying Roxy. He looked up with an angry expression on his face. James walked over to his best friend and put an arm around his shoulders. Suddenly, Freddy broke down in tears too.

'It's all my fucking fault!' he yelled tearing himself from James' comforting arm.

James looked shocked, 'Freddy, it isn't your fault at all! Why would you think that?'

'Hello! I know you heard her! She said she can't live with the constant reminder of Uncle Fred running around. Are you named after him? NO! I am!' he screamed. 'Do you look like him? Huh, James? No, you don't! You and Al are the perfect replicas of Harry Freaking Potter! I'm dead Uncle Fred reincarnated! Well, I'll show her that I'm nothing like Fred! She'll see!'

Fred stomped out of the room and slammed the door making the frame rattle. Voices could be heard from downstairs calling Freddy's name before another door slam. James and Roxy, with tears running down her face, hurried to the window just in time to see Freddy fly off on James' Firebolt 7. Roxy fell to the floor, her hands covering her face as she cried. James sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders unsure of what to do.

Scorpius looked around the room and saw that Rose was sitting on the bed crying quietly as Al pat her on the back in a soothing manner and Adysen sat with them trying to help comfort her. Scorpius was confused; he'd never thought something like this was possible. The Weasley-Potter clan seemed like one. An invincible unit of war heroes who were all loved by one another. Scorpius found this to be untrue, that even they were vulnerable in some ways. As Scorpius sat down beside Roxy and tried to help somehow, he realized if this family wasn't perfect, nobody's was.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I had to do it. This chapter made me sad but I couldn't stand having Angelina with George, I just couldn't. Sorry to all George-Angelina shippers out there, I'm not one of them. And I tried to show a more soft side to Scorpius with the whole missing-out- on-a-family-moment thing. **_

_**To TJA1989: I felt bad about writing Ron like that but he's getting better and he's gotten used to her being in Slytherin; he doesn't like it but tough cookies. I actually figured out the dividing lines are provided in the document manager when you upload a chapter to edit (duh! Dumb me!). I loved writing the mud scene and the kitchen scene with Rose and Scorpius. It allowed me to just have fun with it and show different aspects to the characters. Trust me, though, Rosie d**__**efinitely**__** isn't falling for Scorpius…yet….or is she?...Nah, she's not…. If you have anything else you want to ask, just review or PM me. Love ya!**_

_**Well, after that loooong A/N, please continue to read, review, and more importantly, enjoy. -Adri**_


	15. A Train Ride's Surprising Revelations

**Ch. 15- A Train Ride's Surprising Revelations**

* * *

Scorpius sat across Adysen looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express at the passing grasslands on the outskirts of London. Adysen lay down on her seat and sighed loudly. She twirled a piece of her long blonde hair around on her finger. Scorpius watched as she began to kick a steady rhythm on the wall with her feet.

'Adysen! Can you stop?' Scorpius shouted exasperatedly.

Adysen sat up and threw her hands in the air. 'What am I supposed to do? I'm bored!'

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, 'Well, where's Zabini and Anderson?'

Adysen groaned, 'At a bloody prefect meeting.'

'Wait, you mean _Weasley_ didn't make prefect? That's bleeding hilarious! Right know-it-all needs to be taken down a few pegs,' Scorpius laughed as he leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

Adysen glared for a moment, 'Oh really? What about you? I don't see you sitting in the prefect's compartment right about now. Oh, that's right! Al made prefect not you! You really shouldn't put your foot in your mouth like that, Scorp; I don't think it's healthy.'

Scorpius looked momentarily hurt by Adysen's words before looking down and fiddling with the hem of his black button-down shirt. Adysen sighed before moving to sit beside him and putting a comforting hand on his.

'Look, I'm sorry, Scorp; I shouldn't have said that. I just don't like how you're always picking at Rose, she's my best friend and it gets frustrating when you two are always fighting,' Adysen explained. 'I hate having to always choose between you and my best mate who is as just as much my sister as you are my brother.'

Scorpius looked up and saw that Adysen had genuine tears pooling at the corner of her blue-grey eyes. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and used his other hand to pull a handkerchief from his pocket. He passed it to her and she smiled gratefully before wiping her eyes dry then she moved back to her seat across him.

'So, err,' Scorpius said. 'Zabini and Anderson are the new Slytherin prefects this year? Are you upset it wasn't you?'

Adysen shrugged, 'Yeah, they are. I'm actually quite glad I wasn't made prefect. I don't need nor do I want that sort of responsibility. Who are the Gryffindor prefects?'

Scorpius nodded, 'Al, obviously and Sierra Finnigan.'

'Sierra Finnigan? Sean Finnigan's little sister? I didn't think she'd make it,' Adysen said thoughtfully. 'Not that she isn't qualified for it, but she's rather quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. Do you know who are the Head Girl and Boy?'

Scorpius thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, 'Alice Longbottom and David Corner from Ravenclaw.'

As Adysen was about to answer, a timid knock on the compartment window sounded. A short girl with jet black hair that hung down her back and light tan coloured skin walked in.

'Hey, Adysen,' she said as she pulled the hem of her jumper. 'Can I sit in here with you? I can't find my brother and Rose or Lily and Hugo.'

Adysen nodded and moved over on her seat, 'Sure!'

The girl dragged her trunk in and slid the door shut behind her and sat beside Adysen who gave her a big hug. Scorpius cleared his throat and shot a pointed look at the girl for Adysen to see.

'Oh!' Adysen exclaimed. 'Scorpius, this is Cynthia Zabini. Cindy, this is my brother for all intents and purposes, Scorpius.'

Cynthia looked up at Scorpius through her eyelashes and smiled shyly, 'Hello.'

Scorpius smiled back and held out a hand that she took gently, 'Nice to meet you. Are you Zabini's sister?'

She nodded and sat back, 'Yes, I'm a second year and I was going to sit with him and Rose but I couldn't find them.'

'Your brother's in a prefect meeting, but where are your friends?' Scorpius asked puzzled.

Cynthia looked at Adysen and shrugged, 'I don't really have any friends. Just Rose, Adysen, and Hugo. I talk to Lily sometimes but only because she's with Hugo all the time.'

Scorpius stood up and squished himself in between the two girls. He slung an arm over a surprised Cynthia, 'Well, I'm your friend now. What house are you in?'

'Ravenclaw,' Cynthia answered, red staining her cheeks.

'Ah,' Scorpius sighed. 'Look here, Adysen, we have one of those genius Ravenclaws in our presence.'

Cynthia giggled in response, 'You can call me Cindy, everyone does. Well, everyone I talk to that is.'

'Oh! I have been bestowed upon the honour to call this fair maiden Cindy! Oh Cindy! My Cindy!' Scorpius cried out dramatically. Adysen was laughing out loud as was Cynthia when Stefan and Carinna walked into the compartment along with Al.

'What's this?' Stefan questioned, his eyebrow raised.

Scorpius stood up and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder and the other over his heart.

'I am positively smitten, my dear, Zabini,' he said, closing his eyes. 'For your sister, the beautiful Cynthia, has given me permission to call her by the name of Cindy!'

Carinna chuckled at Scorpius' antics as she hugged a now bright red Cynthia and sat next to Adysen. Al rolled his eyes and smacked Scorpius upside the head as he sat down.

'Shut it, Malfoy,' Stefan growled jokingly as they both sat across the three girls. Carinna looked around and shot Al a questioning look.

'Where's Rose?' she asked, glancing at everyone in the compartment for a response. Everyone, including Scorpius, turned to Al.

'Oh,' Al sat, running a hand through his hair. 'Rosie kind of had an accident this summer.'

'What?!' three worried Slytherins and a Ravenclaw shouted from their seats.

'Yea,' Al replied, looking down. 'We were at her house at the end of July and err well it was night and you know how Rosie and I like the stars and-'

'Albus,' Adysen glared. 'What happened to Rose?'

Al gulped, 'Aunt Hermione told us not to go on the roof but-'

'Wait a minute,' Scorpius interrupted. 'You guys flew your brooms to the top of _Weasley's_ house?'

'Well, no. The brooms were locked in the shed and Rose couldn't break the enchantments, so we had to climb up the side of the house on the ivy vines-'

'WAIT A MINUTE!' Adysen shouted. 'You guys climbed up two stories on a PLANT?!'

'Let me finish!' Al exclaimed. 'Anyway, we had already been up on the roof for an hour and we heard Aunt Hermione calling for us, but we weren't supposed to be on the roof in the first place so Rose said we should try to sneak down without her noticing. Rose wanted to get down first but as she was moving to the edge, her wand fell out of her shorts' pocket and started rolling down the side.'

'Only Weasley would wear shorts when climbing a house. Why she was wearing shorts in the first place with that horrid figure of hers, I've no idea,' Scorpius murmured but was silenced by Adysen, Carinna and Cynthia's glares.

'So she was running across to try to catch it before it fell off the roof but she tripped over a loose tile thing,' a large gulp from Stefan and gasps from the girls interrupted Al momentarily. 'And then Rosie went flying off the roof; I tried to catch her but I was too far away from her. Then I heard a large thud and crack but I didn't hear anything else. When I finally got down, Rosie was unconscious and I thought she was dead. I panicked and yelled for Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They came outside, conjured up a stretcher and Apparated her straight to St. Mungo's, leaving me to watch Hugo, but they must've sent a message to Mum and Dad cause they were there right away.'

As soon as he was done, Al was bombarded with questions but he couldn't hear any of them. Suddenly, he was hoisted into the air and staring into the hazel eyes of Stefan Zabini who was holding him by his shirt collar, his taller stature quite menacing. Everyone was shocked into silence at the look of rage and fear etched into Stefan's face.

'Where is she, Albus?' he demanded. 'What happened and why isn't she here?'

'Mate,' Scorpius said, standing up and placing a calming hand on the taller boy's shoulder. 'Put him down and let him finish.'

Stefan inhaled deeply and put Al back in his seat. 'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Al cleared his throat but his voice still came out in a slightly higher pitch. 'She spent two weeks in St. Mungo's. She fractured her spine, broke her leg and tailbone, and had a minor concussion. But err, Uncle Ron said they healed her fine. Actually, Aunt Hermione specifically had asked for Healer Malfoy and he saw to Rosie immediately.'

Adysen snapped her head in Scorpius' direction, 'Did you know?' and he shook his head.

Al continued, 'Uncle Ron told Dad that Rose asked him not to tell you guys.'

'Why?'

'She was embarrassed,' Al said. Then he laughed, 'Aunt Hermione said that Rosie had woken up when they arrived at St. Mungo's and she held up her wand and smiled while she said, "I caught it, guys. It's all good."'

Adysen chuckled but Stefan said roughly, 'If she's alright, then where is she?'

'After they let her out of St. Mungo's, they said she had to stay on bed rest for the remainder of August. Aunt Hermione wants to keep her at home for at least another two weeks to recover. Rosie said it sucks, she can't have any "real food, only rabbit food and water" for the next fortnight.' Adysen and Stefan both breathed sighs of relief at the confirmation of Rose's recovery.

'That's why I'm prefect,' Carinna said thoughtfully. 'McGonagall must've known Rose wouldn't be here so she chose me.

In response, Adysen shook her head. 'No, that isn't the reason. The other day, Professor Keynes had come over to speak with Dad and I heard them talking about prefect assignments.'

'You mean you were eavesdropping when they were having tea,' Scorpius interjected.

'Whatever. Anyway, Professor Keynes was saying that Al was chosen for prefect over Scorp because he had better behaviour; that neither Scorp nor Rosie were prefects because all the animosity and fighting that has happened between the two since first year. It wouldn't help promote the inter-house unity the school's been striving for since the war.'

'What?' Scorpius asked, his face falling. 'You mean I'm not prefect because of _Weasley_?'

'No,' Adysen said. 'You're not prefect because _you_ don't know how to act. I've told both of you on numerous occasions to stop acting stupid but obviously that advice wasn't taken.'

'Whatever,' Scorpius muttered as he leant back in his seat looking sullen.

'Scorpius!' a high musical voice called as the owner slammed the compartment door open. Dominique swung her red hair over her shoulder as she beamed. Scorpius grinned and stood up. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

'Dom! I missed you,' he said softly. Dominique smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips much to Adysen and Al's disgust.

'Merlin, get a room,' Al groaned. Dom rolled her eyes and grabbed Scorpius' hand and led him from the compartment.

'Come on, Scorpy,' she murmured. 'Alice and I have a compartment over by the family one.' Scorpius nodded, slightly dazed from the kiss and left without a goodbye.

'Who was that?' Cynthia asked Adysen.

'My cousin, Dominique,' Al answered. Cynthia looked confused in which Adysen noticed. 'What's up, Cindy?'

'How long have Scorpius and her been dating?' Cynthia questioned.

'Almost two years,' Adysen replied. Cynthia shook her head at that, 'No that's not right.'

'Why?' Al asked leaning forward as everyone looked at Cynthia expectantly.

'Because,' Cynthia continued. 'I've seen that girl, she was always in Ravenclaw tower last year.'

'Well that doesn't necessarily mean anything,' Carinna added.

Again, Cynthia shook her head, 'No, you don't understand. She's been with David Corner since I got here last year.'

Al and Adysen glanced at each other and muttered, 'Oh shit.'

* * *

Scorpius sat in a near empty compartment, his hand held in Dom's tight grip as they sat across from Alice Longbottom. Dom was chattering away about her summer in France and her visit with Victoire. Scorpius tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably and Dom shot him a small glare. Alice, knowing Dom's detestation of being interrupted, cleared her throat. She quickly stood up and ran a hand through her chestnut brown hair.

'I'll be a moment, Domi, I have to go to the restroom.' She quickly left the room and Dom loosened her grip on Scorpius' hand.

'Scorpius,' Dom exhaled. 'Do you have to be so rude all the time? Yawning in the middle of my story! What is that?'

'I-I'm sorry, Dom,' Scorpius apologized looking up at her pacing form. 'I-It's just that I was up late last night. I was helping Mum put Lena to sleep, and then I had to clean up. She's doing a lot of accidental magic so it's been pretty hectic. I'm sorry, babe.'

Dom looked at him and sighed. She walked in front of him and put her hands on his face, 'Okay, I forgive you. Next time, just be a little more considerate, alright?'

Scorpius nodded and Dom smiled. She bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss became more intense and after a while they were snogging heavily. The sound of the compartment door slamming and the need for air broke them apart. Scorpius looked up and saw the short figure of David Corner glaring at him. Scorpius felt himself blush and cleared his throat.

'Corner,' he greeted.

David sat across them and stared at Dom as she adjusted her blouse and smoothed her hair. 'Hello, Dom.'

'Hi, David,' she answered cheerfully but avoided eye contact. Scorpius looked between David's clenched fists and Dom's carefree attitude as she conjured up a nail file. Scorpius focused on the floor as the tension in the room mounted higher and higher. The door opened again and Alice walked in and sat beside David.

'Hey, sweetie,' she said as she kissed his cheek. 'How was your summer? I missed you.'

David entwined his fingers with hers and smiled at her as his eyes flicked to Dom who had stopped manicuring her nails. 'It was great, baby. I went to that Herbology convention your dad mentioned over in America.'

'Really?' Alice asked excitedly. 'Daddy wanted to go so badly but Frank and Mum didn't want to.'

'I wish you would've gone with me,' David murmured in her ear as Alice giggled. 'It would've been fun, just you and I, no one else.'

Dom scowled and stood up, stomping out of the compartment before slamming the door shut. Alice looked shocked and Scorpius was confused at her sudden mood change.

'I'm gonna go,' Scorpius said as he gestured to the hall. Alice nodded and David smiled a little smugly.

Scorpius walked out and looked down the corridor but caught no sight of Dom. He sighed and made his way to the Weasley-Potter compartment where James and Fred were sitting with Lily and Hugo who sat facing each other on one side, a chessboard between the two. Louis was sitting on the floor underneath the window, flipping through a copy of _Which Broomstick_. Scorpius walked in and ruffled Hugo's curly red hair.

'Hey, Carrot top,' he said in good humour. Hugo glared and patted his hair down. 'I'm not the only one in the family with red hair you know?' he muttered.

Scorpius chuckled as he sat on the floor beside Lily's knee. 'I know, Carrot top, but yours is my favourite. Hey, Lils. How was your summer?'

'Fine,' Lily murmured as she stared at the chessboard, her face the picture of concentration. Scorpius looked at Hugo who looked to be passing through the chess game effortlessly for he was very much his father's son, a chess prodigy.

'I heard about your sister, Hugh,' Scorpius yawned as he closed his eyes and leant against Lily's leg, making himself comfortable.

'What happened to Rose?' a feminine voice asked. Scorpius opened his eyes and saw for the first time, Olivia Wood squished between Fred and James, Fred's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

'She got into a little spill,' James answered. 'She'll be fine, should be in school soon.'

Olivia nodded and Fred whispered something in her ear. She grinned, nodded then left the compartment. Scorpius watched as Fred stared at the spot where the brown-haired beauty had just been. Scorpius noticed a slight twinkle in Fred's eye that he hadn't seen since the summer his mum had left. Fred smiled and looked at Scorpius who raised his eyebrow in question.

'We started dating last term,' he explained with a sheepish grin and glazed eyes.

'Yea, after you pining over her for a year,' Louis muttered, making James laugh.

'She's a year older than you though,' Scorpius said confused. Louis looked at Scorpius, pausing the game of Exploding Snap James started, who was watching them as well.

'So?' Louis began. 'Is my sister not _two_ years older than you?' Scorpius gulped loudly and nodded.

'Right, right. Sorry,' Scorpius said as he leant back against Lily, making his head comfortable on the side of her thigh. Lily placed her hand on Scorpius' head and patted it rhythmically. Soon, Lily gave it a small push.

'Scorp, your head is heavy!' she whined. 'Get off me-'

'What the hell are you doing?!' Dom screamed from the doorway. Everyone turned towards the door to see a red faced Dom with Alice, David, and Olivia standing behind her. Dom marched over and glared down at Scorpius who looked up at her confused.

'I step out for a second and you turn up missing then I find you cozying up with my little _cousin_?!' she screeched.

Scorpius looked around at the scared look on Lily's face, her hand still in his blonde hair and up at Dom's angry one. Then he burst out laughing.

'You think this is funny?' Dom seethed.

'Hilarious,' Scorpius corrected as he stood up. 'I don't like Lils like that Dom nor does she like me. She's like family as is everyone else in here with the exception of you. You know that.'

Dom looked around at her family then smiled at Scorpius. 'I know, Scorpy. Don't worry, I forgive you for your lack of thinking. Now, come with me, I want to tell you something. Oh, and sorry, Lily.'

Scorpius looked at her oddly but nodded. The surrounding family was slightly put out by Dom's false apology for Scorpius' supposed behaviour but not her own. Scorpius followed her into the corridor as Alice and David left on their own. Dom sighed and looked up at Scorpius.

'Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. You love me don't you?' she started.

'Of course I do,' he replied immediately. Dom batted her eyelashes and placed a hand on his arm.

'And you'll do anything for me?'

'Absolutely.'

She looked up at him, her blue eyes hard, 'Then stay away from Lily. She likes you, I can tell.'

Scorpius looked appalled. 'I think you've got this wrong, Dom. Lily likes Zabini not me.'

'And if she does? She can like you both. Why are you defending her? Do you _want_ her to like you? Is this your way of saying you _won't_ stay away from her?'

'No!'

'Maybe you want to get with her. Roxy and Vic, too. Hell, finish off the Hogwarts set of Weasleys and go for Rose too why don't you!' she shouted. 'Then, just go off to France and screw Molly and Lu-'

Scorpius pressed his lips to hers only if to shut her up. It effectively silenced the tiny, fiery redhead. He pulled away and looked into her blue-green eyes.

'Dom, I love you. Nobody else. The others are like family and I hope that maybe, if this works out, they really will be.'

Dom looked at the sincerity in his eyes and burst into tears. She ran away from him and down the corridor. Scorpius looked on dejectedly and was about to follow when Alice came up behind him.

'Don't worry, Scorpius. I'll go after her,' she said leaving him behind with David. Scorpius looked at David helplessly.

'Did I do something or say anything wrong?' he asked the older boy.

David smirked, 'You're too young and naïve for her, kid. Just leave her alone; break up and let her be. She deserves better than some rich pretty boy fifth year. Let her find herself a real man.'

Scorpius gawked as David walked away. He must've stared a lot longer than he expected because the arriving whistle blew. He followed the herd of excited students and frightened first years as they filed out of the train and into the streets of Hogsmeade. Scorpius looked around for Dom but couldn't find her and joined a near empty carriage that only had one passenger. A boy with golden blonde hair sat reading an upside-down magazine. Scorpius looked closer and noticed it was _The Quibbler._ He knew he should have known who this student was but he couldn't place the kid's face.

'Excuse me, you've gone and dropped this,' a boy who looked to be a carbon copy of the passenger said to Scorpius, holding out his wand. Scorpius stared back and forth between the two before it clicked. These were the Scamander twins from Ravenclaw and they too, were fifth years.

'Thanks...' Scorpius said as he sat across from the two twins once they were all settled.

'Lorcan,' the one who handed him his wand answered. 'This is my brother, Lysander.'

Lysander, who was now wearing a pair of ridiculous glasses, nodded, 'Hello. You've got a lot of Wrackspurts floating around your head, by the way.' He paused and looked at the confused expression on Scorpius' face before laughing. 'Just kidding, mate. I don't believe that rubbish any more than you do.'

Scorpius nodded but didn't reply. The carriage lurched forward but paused when a strangled cry of 'Wait!' rang through. The door was thrown open and the small figure of Cynthia Zabini climbed in and the carriage began to roll away. She smiled at Scorpius and sat beside him, 'Hey, I didn't know you were in this one.'

'Yeah,' He answered. 'Everywhere else was full and I couldn't find Al and Adysen.'

Cynthia nodded in agreement, 'I know, all of us got separated at the station.' She turned to the twins who were peering at her curiously. 'Hi, I'm Cynthia Zabini and you are?'

Lysander extended a hand toward her, 'I know who you are; you're a Ravenclaw second year. I'm Lysander Scamander and this is my brother, Lorcan.'

'Pleasure to formally meet you, Cynthia,' Lorcan smiled. 'I've seen you sitting by yourself at the table by the windows in the common room.'

Cynthia looked shocked that anyone paid that much attention to her. She cleared her throat, 'You can call me Cindy.'

The twins nodded in sync before both turning to the magazine from which Lysander retrieved an identical pair of glasses for Lorcan. Cynthia looked down and pulled at the hem of her skirt. She glanced out of the window and looked up at the clouds.

'It looks like rain,' she murmured. Scorpius watched as a familiar tension appeared on her face at her observation. He'd seen it plenty of times on his own.

'Frightened of storms?' he asked quietly. She turned quickly toward him, her eyes wide and shook her head rapidly. He leant toward her and whispered, 'Well, I am. But shh, it's a secret; only one person besides you and I know though I'm positive she'll never tell.'

Cynthia smiled slightly, 'I won't say anything, promise. Who else knows?'

Scorpius sat up straight, 'Nobody important.' Cynthia nodded and kept quiet for the remainder of the carriage ride. They arrived at the castle gates shortly and Scorpius noticed they were the last carriage. As soon as he stepped foot out of the carriage, thunder rumbled loudly and lightening flashed ominously. He quickened his pace and made it to the doors before the downpour started. He held the door open for Cynthia and the Scamander twins who all walked straight into the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw Table.

Scorpius searched the hall for Dom or Al but found neither. He went to his fellow Gryffindors and sat between James and Lily. Lily moved down the bench closer to Hugo but didn't say I word to Scorpius. He sighed and looked in Hugo's direction.

'What's wrong with her, Carrot top?' he questioned.

Hugo looked a tad uneasy, 'She's worried Dom will get angry with her again if she sees her talking to you again.'

Scorpius groaned and placed an arm around Lily's shoulders. 'Lils, nothing's going to happen! Dom knows you and I are just like family!'

Lily shrugged his arm off, 'You didn't see how she looked at me, Scorp! Her eyes were like fire! How the hell do blue eyes turn red in a matter of seconds?! She's not even a Metamorphmagus!'

'Lily, you've got to calm down!' Scorpius cried. 'Dom isn't even here! Besides, do you really think Louis would let me even _look_ at you _that_ way while I'm dating Dom? Or James and Freddy for that matter.'

Lily shook her head and looked at her empty golden plate, 'No, I guess not.'

'Exactly,' Scorpius grinned. 'Now, where's Al?'

'Neville called all the prefects and the Heads for a special meeting with McGonagall before the Sorting,' Hugo answered. 'They need to hurry up though! I'm starving!'

Lily threw her napkin at him, 'You're always hungry!'

Scorpius looked at the Ravenclaw and grinned when he saw Cynthia sitting between Lorcan and Lysander seemingly having an animated conversation. He turned to a now arguing Lily and Hugo.

'Do you guys talk to Cynthia Zabini often?' Scorpius asked them. Lily grinned somewhat evilly at Hugo as he turned bright red and began trying to drink from his empty goblet.

'Yes, Hugo, do we talk to Cynthia often?' she asked innocently. Hugo shrugged his shoulders and gestured toward the goblet still at his lips. Louis, who was sitting across from Hugo looked outraged.

'Hey!' he shouted, picking up his own goblet. 'You've already gotten your drink?! That's totally unfair! Give me some, kid!' He reached out and stole the goblet from Hugo and brought it to his lips. 'What? It's empty,' Louis said looking confused. He looked at Hugo and gave it back, 'You're one weird kid, you know that, Hugh?'

Lily and Scorpius laughed as Hugo looked down in embarrassment. Lily flicked her red hair over her shoulder and placed her chin in her upturned palm as she watched Hugo. Scorpius, who'd been slightly confused, realized what was going on and held back a slight chuckle.

'Don't tell me,' he started. 'Carrot top has got a crush on Cindy?'

'No!' Hugo shouted and his ears burned red as everyone within a twenty metre radius turned to look at him.

'No what?' Al asked as he came and sat across from Scorpius.

'Nothing! Nothing at all!' Hugo replied. Al looked curiously at Scorpius who shrugged in response. Scorpius watched as Dom walked in with David Corner, giggling with her hand placed on his arm. He peered around for Alice but saw her by the doors speaking with her father and brother. Dom waved at David and began walking to the Gryffindor table. She paused and bent to give Scorpius a peck on the cheek and kept walking down the table to where Roxy and Olivia were sitting amongst others.

'How was your summer, Scorp?' Al asked while Professor McGonagall led the first years in for the Sorting.

'Fine, helped Mother with Lena. She's getting quite big, talks a lot for a one year old.' Scorpius said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Aww,' Lily cooed. 'Has she done any magic yet?'

'Some,' Scorpius yawned. 'How many first years are there? I'm getting rather hungry.'

'I'm starved!' Al and Hugo exclaimed together.

Several long minutes later, McGonagall stood in front of the school, spoke a few words and the food appeared on the tables. No conversation was spoken for the first few minutes as the Weasley-Potters all began feeding their ravenous appetites.

'How's Vic?' Scorpius asked his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Lily grimaced, 'Don't talk with your mouth full, Scorp. She's doing well though, hardly even showing yet she's crying about never being thin again.'

Scorpius swallowed audibly, 'How far along is she?'

'She's just turned five months but you can hardly tell!' Lily said. 'Her baby bump is so small; I'd say she gained fifteen pounds at the most since she got pregnant!'

'What does Ted say?' Scorpius questioned further, it'd been awhile since he'd seen Victoire and Teddy Lupin- outside of school of course-the last time being their wedding the summer after his third year and that hadn't gone too well. That had been the summer George and Angelina had separated when Scorpius and Adysen were staying with the Weasley's. It had been horrible; Roxy cried all summer, Freddy didn't speak with anyone and Rose's temper had been on a shorter fuse. At the wedding, Scorpius hadn't meant to insult her by saying she didn't look bad in her bridesmaid dress yet Rose had poured a pitcher of iced pumpkin juice over his head at the reception.

'He's really excited, mate,' Al answered, shoving a piece of chicken down his throat. Lily shuddered at her brother's manners. 'It's a girl.'

'Wow,' Scorpius muttered. 'A girl. That's crazy, they're so young though.'

Lily shrugged, 'They're already married; Teddy's twenty four and Vic is twenty two.'

'What's Vic gonna do after she has the baby? Is she gonna go back to Quidditch?' Scorpius asked.

'I think she wants to but she's going to wait until the baby's a little older, maybe when she's one or two.'

Scorpius nodded, 'Yeah, cause Vic is in her prime right now.'

Everyone nodded and turned their attention to the now table full of desserts. Soon, McGonagall bid everyone goodnight and the Great Hall cleared of all students. Scorpius walked with Al who was chatting amiably about the prefect meeting, Lily and Hugo tagging along behind them. Scorpius watched as Freddy swung his arm over Olivia's shoulders while James and Louis bewitched water balloons to follow Peeves around and crash randomly on unsuspecting students as well.

'Hey, Lily!' a voice shouted. Scorpius turned and watched Lorcan Scamander-his hair a slightly darker shade than his twin's- run up to them.

'Hi, Lorcan,' Lily grinned brightly. 'What's up?'

Lorcan smiled, 'Hey, its Hogsmeade weekend in about two weeks, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and hang out or something?'

'With you? Like as friends?'

'Sure or something like that. Just you and I, we can go to Honeydukes?'

'Yeah! I love Honeydukes!' Lily exclaimed.

'Great! I'm looking forward to it, I'll meet you in the Great Hall after breakfast,' Lorcan smiled and leaned down to give her a small peck on the cheek. He walked away and left with his brother to Ravenclaw Tower. Lily watched him as he left her hand on her cheek and a grin broadening on her face. Scorpius gawked, Hugo looked crestfallen and Al looked angry.

'What just happened?' Scorpius said as he shook his head confused.

'Lily!' Hugo whined. 'You and I were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together for the first time! Why'd you have to go and get a date?'

'It's not like I planned it!' Lily said hotly. 'Besides! Lorcan Scamander, one of the best looking boys at school, asked me to Hogsmeade! _Me!_'

'What makes you think you're going?' Al demanded, glaring at her.

'Who's going to stop me?' Lily seethed.

'I'll tell James, you know I will,' Al threatened looking down at his younger sister.

Lily's eyes narrowed and she threw her long, dark red hair over her shoulder, her eyes blazing. 'Oh get over it Al! Just because Anderson refuses to give you the time of day doesn't mean everyone else has to be miserable like you! I'm going on a date with Lorcan whether you like it or not! And if you tell James, Merlin help me, I'll tell Anderson every embarrassing little thing you've ever done. Including the incident with the Muggle girl down the road!'

Lily turned and stomped down the corridor, Hugo following after her. Scorpius looked at Al, whose jaw was hanging open.

'Muggle girl incident?' Scorpius asked quietly. Al just shook his head. 'You don't want to know. Come on.'

Al led them up the stairs before sighing loudly. 'Damn it!' he shouted at the empty wing.

'What is it, mate?' Scorpius asked, putting a calming hand on Al's shoulder.

Al ran a hand through his messy hair, 'When the hell did Lily grow up?'

Scorpius shrugged as they turned the corner toward the fourth floor, 'I've no idea. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with any boys going after Adysen.'

'You might want to hold off on that, mate,' Al said sounding shocked.

Scorpius snapped his head up and looked down at the end of the corridor. Adysen was leaning against the wall, wrapped in a tight embrace with Louis Weasley.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you guys think? I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. So, I found out my dad has got that hotspot feature on his phone which means I could've been updating the entire time! i hope i'll be able to do so more often. I asked one my readers, Tricia, for her opinion and i want to ask everyone else's. I've been thinking about making side stories for other characters in this storyline, such as Teddy&Victoire and Dominique. currently, Dominique's story is just sticking in my head and I just can't continue this story because evey time I try to, an idea for hers pops into my head and i have to write it. however, if I do decide to upload that ctory, it'll give information to what may happen later on in this story. The teddy/vic story won't be uploaded until this one and its sequel have been posted. Tell me what you guys think! love you guys! -Adri_**


End file.
